


I Always Knew

by RickGrimesBitch



Category: New Girl, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Daryl is Daryl, Expressive use of the F word, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Just a bunch of dorks, M/M, Michonne is the realest, Rick is a ray of precious sunshine, Slow Build, The New Girl AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesBitch/pseuds/RickGrimesBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently divorced Rick Grimes finds himself out on his own and virtually homeless. Desperate for somewhere to stay, he responds to an ad he finds on Craigslist: ‘Looking for potential 4th roommate, must be employed, fully-clothed, and have little to no criminal record. Consider bringing your own bedroom door, as the one that was there before…isn’t.’ Rick sighs as he hits ‘respond’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This my first post here and I am excited to share this! There's no reason for this to exist but it's here and I am sorry, but also not sorry. Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

 

 

“You know how, in the zombie movies, the guy is always really preoccupied with somethin’ else and there’s clearly a zombie behind him, and you’re like, “Hey man, you better turn your ass around.” But it’s too late cause the zombie already has a good portion of his neck? My story is kind of like that.” Rick starts, beginning his tale of woe.

 

“It was my anniversary, with my wife, we’d been together since high school. Well, she’s my ex-wife, now. I was on my way home with some flowers and a bear that was made out of chocolate. I was feelin’ pretty good, since it kind of felt like me and Lori, that’s my wife…ex-wife, hadn’t been too spontaneous lately. I figured this might reignite that spark, ya know? Get things back on track. Well, that was not the case. Because the second I walked in the door, Lori had a surprise waitin’ for me! Well, she hadn’t planned it but…I was surprised nonetheless. There she was, with my best friend, ex-best friend, on OUR kitchen table. Doing stuff…things! It was awful, I mean, I couldn’t believe it. You know, I had known Shane, my best friend…ex-best friend, since I was a kid! I hit that man so hard I nearly dislocated my arm. Anyway, we signed the divorce papers last week and she demanded I leave. Which is just ridiculous, considerin’. So here I am…I’m sorry. What was your question?”

 

“…Do you have any pets?”

 

* * *

 

 

Rick thinks he might have revealed a little too much after the group excuses themselves from the room for a…loft meeting, he thinks they called it. It was just; he was feeling pretty shitty about the whole thing and didn’t have too many people to discuss it with. Well, he had Michonne, but she was so busy, what with being a model and all. Besides, Michonne had already attempted to get into Shane’s house with a sword, so Rick felt pretty good about that. Then there was Morgan, but that was a work relationship, so he tried to keep that strictly professional.

 

Feeling restless, Rick stands and starts to wander around the apartment, eyeing things hanging from the walls. There were no pictures of the group, which Rick found a little odd. He wandered into the hall, glancing at everything he passed. He stopped outside of the bathroom door, which was cracked just a bit.

 

“I don’t know, y’all. This seems like a bad idea. I mean, there’s already 3 of us here. Besides, this Rick ain’t exactly a ray of fuckin’ sunshine, if you know what I mean.”

 

Rick leans forward a bit and listens.

 

* * *

 

 

In the bathroom, Daryl, Tyreese, and Andrea stand in a small circle. Daryl has his arms crossed and is already annoyed with the direction of this conversation. “Daryl, don’t be a giant dick. This guy is falling on rough times, besides, I heard him mention he was friends with models, and I’m sorry, but did you hear the part about models. Casual model friends, Daryl?” Andrea insists, holding her arms out like Daryl couldn’t be more blind.

 

Tyreese huffs and interjects, “That’s great and all, but how am I supposed to do my naked aerobics with some new dude just hanging out? It ain’t right, man.” 

 

Daryl gives Tyreese a look of utter disgust, “Damn right it ain’t. No one asked you to do that shit in the first place. In fact, I remember specifically that we told you to cut that shit out, Ty!” 

 

Tyreese looks at Daryl admonishingly and says, “I’m a personal trainer, it’s my job to try and inspire you fools to work out.” Daryl narrows his eyes at Tyreese, hissing, “You’re only inspirin’ me ta jump out the fuckin’ window.” Andrea is unfazed by the direction of the conversation and looks between the two men, hands on her hips. “Well?” she inquires. 

 

Daryl and Tyreese give her a confused look, but Daryl is the first to speak, “Well, what?” Andrea grins and points at Daryl, “You in? Tyreese, you in?” Daryl huffs in disbelief, “I ain’t said shit in agreement, woman! How the fuck did you get a law degree? You’re a fuckin’ fool if you think this is gonna go over.” Her grin doesn’t falter, as though the words she heard and the words Daryl said were two totally different things. She points to Tyreese, “You in, Ty?”

 

Tyreese sighs and shrugs, “Shit, I don’t see why not. He seems alright, besides another paycheck can’t hurt. His beard is pretty fresh too; I can finally start that beard club I was tellin’ y’all about.” He strokes his beard proudly.

 

Daryl is absolutely about to lose it, “You are such a fuckin’ weirdo! You’re gonna let a complete stranger in this loft so you can touch each other’s beards?! I’m havin’ a bathroom meetin’ with two grown ass adults about another man’s beard. Do you understand where that puts me in my life?!” He throws his hands up and stares at them, expecting some semblance of logic to kick in.

 

Andrea and Tyreese glance at each other before peering back at Daryl. “So, loft vote, yes?” Andrea asks. Tyreese shrugs and Daryl reaches for Andrea’s throat when the bathroom door bursts open. They all glance over to find Rick standing there, attempting to look as though he hadn’t just fallen through the door and into their secret meeting.

 

He stares at them before he says, “Y’all are not gonna regret this.” His grin is met with a smile, a thumbs up, and what he can only describe as an ultra-pout.

 

* * *

 

 

Rick stands back and assesses his progress in his new room. It’s been about a week and a half and he’s got everything pretty much settled in but he feels pretty despondent about having to go back to a room when before he had a whole house. He slumps a bit and sighs at his predicament. There’s a subtle knock behind him and he turns to see Tyreese and Andrea standing in his doorway.

 

“You all settled?” Andrea asks, leaning on the door frame. Tyreese just kind of nods in his direction. Rick smiles a bit, “Just about, except for the…ya know, door.” He motions toward them and the empty doorframe. They both look at it as though it was the first they were hearing of it. Tyreese touches the frame and nods with pursed lips, “Yea, man. No door, pretty crazy. Although totally not anyone’s fault. You know, just a door related incident. Happens every day.” He looks at Rick as though he expects some affirmation on that. Rick looks between the two and Andrea looks completely not amused.

 

“What, uh, what happened to it? If you don’t mind my askin’?” Rick questions, curiously. Daryl seemingly appears from nowhere, with a grin on his face. “This dumbass right here,” he motions to Tyreese, “tried to break dance to impress this girl, but he got too into it and completely slammed the fuckin’ thing off the hinges. It was hilarious because he wasn’t actually break dancin’ and also the girl left. He tried to fight the door, man. It was great.”

 

Tyreese looks back at Daryl, betrayal evident on his face. “That was a loft secret, man. I cannot believe you just threw my ass under the bus.” Daryl smirked, “He’s a part of the loft now, ain’t he? Loft secrets and all.” Rick grinned in response, he was glad he got to hear that from Daryl. Daryl hadn’t said much to him after he moved in and he wanted the other man to like him. “Well, you probably should try interpretive dance next time. Maybe like, interpret break dancin’, and not actually break shit dancin’.” Rick suggested with a grin, Tyreese gave him a look of complete disapproval, which honestly scared Rick a little.

 

However, the resounding laugh from Daryl made Rick smile even wider. Andrea chuckled, “Why didn’t you bring a door like we told you to in the ad?” Rick shrugged, “I kinda thought that was like, a joke.” Tyreese huffed out a rather cynical laugh, “Well, it ain’t! But you know what is funny, Rick? You need a door and Daryl is great at all that carpenter shit! Ain’t that right, Daryl?” Tyreese gives Daryl a hefty slap on the back, which knocks the laughter out of him and gives his face a sour expression.

 

Rick looks to Daryl hopefully. “Really? I wasn’t gonna ask, but it’d be pretty great to get some help with this.” Daryl gives Tyreese his own look of betrayal, before he is bodily shoved into Rick’s room by Tyreese.

 

“He would love to help you, man. Daryl is all about helpin’ his fellow man!” Tyreese laughs heartily before stepping out of the door, shortly followed by Andrea scurrying away to avoid the awkward aftermath. Daryl stares at the ground as though it just might hold the solution to all his problems and Rick stares at Daryl in a similar manner. The silence that fills the room is loud and Daryl looks ready to burst. Rick just stares blankly at him, unmoving and quiet. Daryl finally huffs loudly, throwing his arms up in defeat. “Fine, alright! I’ll take you to the damn store and help you!” Rick’s face breaks out into a grin and he throws a fist out in victory, “Yea! Door store bros!” The resulting look from Daryl is anything but pleased and it subdues Rick, only a little. Daryl turns and leaves while muttering, “I can’t fuckin’ believe this is my life.”

 

Rick follows quietly, whispering to himself, “Door store bros.”


	2. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne has now entered the fray and she is a goddamn queen! Rick's life is just one giant embarrassing experience! Daryl is emotionally constipated! Andrea has good taste! Tyreese is Tyreese! God help these nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dialogue heavy, but I promise they won't all be like that. Also, the chapters will slowly get longer and longer, no mercy.

* * *

 

 

Rick is sitting across from Michonne at a small table outside of a café. He sips from his coffee and looks across at Michonne who stares at him expectantly. He continues to sip his coffee while looking anywhere but Michonne. He pauses and Michonne raises an eyebrow as though this might be the moment, but when Rick takes yet another sip, she slams her hand on the table. Rick lowers his drink and sighs, “Really Michonne, it isn’t a big deal. I just felt like comin’ out to have a coffee with you,” he then mutters under his breath, “Because the loft is not a safe place right now.”

 

Michonne leans back in her seat and stares at Rick, “I heard that, Rick.”

 

He groans and drops his head into his hands. “Things were going so well! I really thought me and Daryl would hit it off on our door adventure.” Michonne gives him a withering look, “Please stop calling it an ‘adventure.”

 

Rick glares at her, “I will not, because it was absolutely supposed to be an adventure in which Daryl realizes I am totally cool and wants to be my friend!” He sits back in his seat with a huff and crosses his arms petulantly.

 

Michonne nods sympathetically, before telling her friend, “Start at the beginning, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

The car ride was quiet, despite Rick’s numerous attempts at conversation.

 

“How long have you known Tyreese and Andrea?”

 

“While.”

 

“What do you do for a livin'?”

 

“Mechanic.”

 

“Have you ever noticed that the toilet in the loft sounds like it’s bein' exorcised after you flush it? We should have someone look at that, don’t you think?”

 

Daryl doesn’t even respond to that one.

 

Rick presses his forehead against the window once he realizes Daryl has basically dismissed his existence. A motorcycle passes them and Rick whistles, “That’s a nice bike right there.” Daryl perks up and glances over. “Hm, that is a nice bike.” Rick turns to him, eager to take the opening. “You like motorcycles?”

 

Daryl nods, “Yea, man. I have one, drive it all the time. But I had to borrow Andrea’s shitty lawyer car to help you get your damn door.”

 

Rick presses on, “So motorcycles, right? Like, the valves and the intake, so cool. Also, the way it…drives. Very…impressive.” He finishes coolly, despite the utter nonsense he just spouted.

 

Daryl gives him a wary look. “You don’t know shit about motorcycles, do you?” Rick looks affronted for a moment, before admitting, “Not as much as I don’t know about boats.” Daryl’s look of condemnation deepens. “What do you even drive?”

 

Rick takes an opportunity where he can get one. “Well, I have just a normal kind of car. You know, somethin' like this.” He motions to the inside of Andrea’s car. “But I’m usually in a police car, when I’m at work, anyways.” Daryl raises a brow at that. “You’re a cop?”

 

Rick nods, “I swore I told y’all that when we were havin' that little couch gatherin'.”

 

Daryl looks at Rick dryly, “I kind of stopped listenin' once you started talkin' about why your dog left you when you was a kid and how it all came full circle with your ex.” Rick nodded understandably; most people stopped listening at that point too.

 

Daryl chews his lip for a moment before speaking again, “I ain’t gonna lie, man, I don’t have the best luck with cops.”

 

Rick gives him a questioning look before Daryl continues. “My brother was always havin' trouble with the law, so’s my dad. Always kind of figured cops were like, the common enemy. No offense.”

 

Rick stares at Daryl for a moment once he realizes this is the most they have spoken since he moved in. Daryl glances at Rick and shifts uncomfortably in his seat, “I ain’t meant nothin’ by it, man.” Rick opens his mouth, and then closes it.

 

He squints his eyes at Daryl who by now looks entirely distressed. “You know what, Daryl…what’s your last name?”

 

“…Dixon.”

 

“You know what, Daryl Dixon. This right here. This is the start of a beautiful, beautiful alliance between a cop and a mechanic, and possibly a criminal. Which you may or may not be. No judgment.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You did not call it an alliance.” Michonne groans, her face in her palm.

 

Rick tries to look proud with his decision but ultimately wilts. “I panicked, okay! He was finally talkin' to me and openin' up and I wanted him to know he was safe!” Rick looks hopeful, but Michonne’s look of pity makes him drop his head into his hands once more.

 

Michonne grins, “So you made the car ride a little awkward, so what? Are you really afraid to show your face over there because of that? Rick you’re a police officer, for Christ’s sake.”

 

Rick’s look of misery wipes the grin from her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite that minor hiccup, Rick and Daryl managed to make it to the hardware store without any further awkwardness. Mostly because Daryl refused to continue any form of communication with Rick after what he said. Rick tagged along behind Daryl as they approached the store, still attempting to recover where they left off.

 

“So, like, I totally get where you’re comin' from. Cops can be total dicks sometimes. No big deal. But I am definitely not that cop, Daryl. No way. So if that’s what’s keepin' this friendship from blossomin', then I am here to tell you,” He places a supportive hand on Daryl’s arm, “You are safe, Daryl.”

 

Daryl stares at him with what appears to be a look of abject horror. He turns abruptly and walks into the store. “Daryl? Daryl! I said you’re safe!” Rick calls, tailing after the other man.

 

He finds Daryl inside, already looking at the available doors. “Daryl, did you hear what I said? About our friendship?” Rick implores, as he reaches Daryl. Daryl gives him a look of muted irritation before nodding at one of the doors, “This one looks pretty sturdy, although they ain’t made for the weight of a full grown break dancin’ man.” Rick looks at it and nods, “I mean,” He pauses, looking closer at the door, “It is a door.”

 

Daryl couldn’t look more annoyed.

 

Just then, an employee approaches them with a smile. “Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?”

 

Rick smiles and gestures towards the door. “Well, see. We’re here lookin' for a door for the bedroom. It’s broken, is all. Well, more like…not there. There’s no door. We need a door.”

 

Daryl’s expression changes from annoyed to silently enraged. The employee nods as Rick speaks and glances between the two men. “I completely understand. You guys need a bedroom door. I mean, gotta have your privacy, right?”

 

Rick chuckles good naturedly. “Exactly! I mean, wouldn’t want anyone seein’ somethin’ they weren’t supposed to.”

 

The employee laughs along with him, while Daryl watches on in disbelief. The employee looks to Daryl, “Well, I think you guys picked a good one. Some high quality wood here, very sturdy. Not to mention affordable. It’s always hard trying to save money as a new couple.”

 

Rick’s just all too happy to agree, obliviously. “Totally, I mean I just moved in and I couldn’t be happier. But you know, I don’t wanna break the bank here, so this is great. Daryl here said he’d come along and help pick somethin' out.”

 

The employee smiles at Daryl before speaking again, “You guys make a great couple, if you don’t mind me saying. Really complement each other.”

 

Rick looks to Daryl at the complement, eager for Daryl to see that other people can see the potential of their friendship, so why can’t Daryl?

 

* * *

 

 

Michonne is adamantly trying to look entirely supportive and understanding, but the laughter is quelling up inside her chest and becoming kind of painful. Rick looks rather displeased and says nothing. Michonne bites her lip and furrows her brow, nodding at Rick. He glares at her and sits back in his chair. She places a hand under her chin and breathes heavily through her nose. Rick sits forward suddenly, finger in her face, “It was a completely understandable mistake! I just misheard the guy!”

 

Michonne loses it before Rick can even finish speaking. She is laughing so hard, other patrons of the café have begun to look their way and when she wheezes, Rick groans into his hands.

 

“You-! You thought,” She is actually crying and Rick is entirely unaware of what exactly is so funny. She wipes her eyes and glances up at Rick. The expression on his face sobers her a bit and she takes a deep breath before sitting up straight. “Okay, Rick. Okay! I’m sorry. But that, that is priceless, man. You are the most oblivious person I have ever met. But this is just amazing.”

 

Rick looks at her with no humor before leaning back again. “I mean, it happened, okay! I didn’t realize right away. But Daryl didn’t say nothin’ either! He just let it happen; I can’t be at fault for it!” He looks at her for support and she nods, grinning madly.

 

“Of course. It was just a misunderstanding, Rick. You guys will totally laugh about this later. I’m sure Daryl has already forgotten about it.” She smiles assuredly.

 

Rick looks at her as though she is absolutely idiotic. “No, no way. Daryl is not the type of guy to forget stuff like this. At least, he doesn’t seem like the type. I couldn’t tell him how many times that I hadn’t meant it like that, but he just wasn’t havin' it! Michonne, what am I supposed to do?!” He all but cries, face in his hands once more.

 

She nudges his shoulder with her hand smiling at him, “Hey, maybe he likes you? Maybe he was embarrassed because someone else could see it?” She offers eagerly.

 

Rick is shaking his head at her almost instantly, “No, no, no. No, Michonne. Do not start that. I just got divorced and I just moved into this place and I like these guys! I don’t want to screw it up! I haven’t even figured out where I fall, sexually. I am still such a mess and I just want these guys to see me as a friend. A friend who is not interested in sexually harassin' them on door adventures!”

 

Michonne opens her mouth to say something before Rick cuts her off, “It was an adventure, dammit!”

 

She nods in defeat and begins to stand. Rick looks up at her dejectedly. “Come on, babe. I’ll come with you back to the loft. I haven’t had a chance to meet Daryl and the gang yet and maybe it’ll make you more comfortable to have me there. I’ll even stay the night.”

 

Rick looks like he’s giving it some thought, but Michonne already knows his answer. Finally, after several moments, Rick sighs and stands. He takes a few dollars from his wallet and places them on the table. He turns towards Michonne and gives her a weak smile, “Alright, let’s go face this nightmare, then. I can’t believe I’m gonna have to find another place to live. I’m lucky I wasn’t murdered! This ad was on Craigslist, Michonne. Craigslist!”

 

She laughs and hooks her arm through his, leading him back towards her car. “I know, you giant baby. But you won’t have to leave the loft. I’m sure it won’t ever come up again.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl is perched on the kitchen table with his arms crossed and an expression that could easily commit first degree murder. The laughter in the loft is so loud and obnoxious; it actually causes some banging on the wall from the tenants next door. Daryl stares at Andrea and Tyreese as they continue to laugh for what seems like the next eternity. Finally, he’s had enough.

 

He slams his fist down on the table and then throws his arms up, “It ain’t funny, ya fuckin’ morons! I go to that store, like a lot! I can’t ever go there again, ya know!” He crosses his arms again and stares at them expectantly. Tyreese is still laughing, but has his face smothered in a pillow as it has now becoming crying. Andrea laughs once more for good measure before looking pointedly at Daryl. He stares right back, expression bitter. She shakes her head before turning back around in her seat, so that she faces away from Daryl. “You are so dramatic, Daryl. That is like, the least big deal, ever. So Rick made a little mistake, so what?” She says to him over her shoulder.

 

Daryl jumps up, walking around the couch to face her. “You don’t understand, Andrea! Rick said he wanted our “friendship to blossom”! Like a fuckin’ flower!” She quirks her mouth at him as she reaches for the remote. “I think it’s cute. Maybe you could get to know Rick. Might help you get over Martinez.”

 

Daryl opens his mouth, undoubtedly to unleash hell, but Tyreese beats him to it. “Uh uh, no way. We discussed this. No one is gonna date the new guy, I mean, I ain’t even interested, but you two always lookin’ to stir trouble.” Daryl looks very offended that Tyreese would lump him in with Andrea. Andrea shrugs and looks at Daryl, “If you like him, you should go for it, Daryl.”

 

Tyreese glares at Andrea which Daryl joins him on. “Ain’t no fuckin’ way I’m gonna sit here and continue this conversation. Y’all both can go straight to hell.” He turns to storm off to his room just as the front door opens. Everyone looks up to see Rick enter followed by a tall, attractive African American woman. Rick instantly freezes and stares back, deer in the headlights style. Andrea catches sight of the woman and stands, looking similar in condition to Rick. Michonne nudges Rick, pulling him from his stupor.

 

Rick clears his throat and glances at all of them, “Hello, fellow loft mates. I have returned from…the outside. Um, this is Michonne.” He finishes lamely and motions toward his friend. She looks at him in disappointment before returning her attention to the others. “Hey, I’m Michonne. Rick’s best friend, not to be confused with Rick’s ex-best friend, who I still am planning to murder.”

 

Andrea stumbles forward and pushes Daryl out of the way. “Michonne? Like, Model Michonne? Like this is the model, you’re a model? Michonne the Model?” She rambles as she attempts to fix her hair and become more presentable. Michonne looks entirely amused and Rick just looks perplexed. He nods dumbly before accidentally meeting Daryl’s eyes. Daryl’s expression is completely blank as he looks between Rick and Michonne. In a flustered panic Rick grabs Michonne and pulls her towards his room. “We have to go to my room now and discuss things that have nothing to do with any of you, thank you for your time!”

 

Michonne waves at the group as she retreats with Rick, smiling amiably. Andrea waves back absently, stupid grin on her face. Daryl looks at her with knowing contempt and shakes his head.

 

“What? Daryl, it’s…she’s a model! Did you see her?! She was like a beautiful, cocoa goddess!” Andrea defends, hastily. Tyreese looks between them with a bored expression before turning back to the TV. Daryl glares at her as he backs away, “You are the worst! The worst and so predictable!” Andrea crosses her arms and uncrosses them, attempting to look offended, but dammit, she knows he’s right. She’s always been a sucker for models.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl are still trying to figure each other out, they are legit babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but I swear on Andrew Lincoln's beard that resides in Norman Reedus' fridge that they will get longer and more complex.

* * *

 

 

Rick and Michonne sit silently in his room, settled on his bed. He stares at her with a look of absolute misery and she won’t stop grinning. She situates herself more comfortably, propping an arm under her head as she lay down. “You didn’t tell me he was so cute. I could definitely see how there could be a mix up.”

 

Rick pouts at her before leaning back against his headboard. “He’s not…there isn’t! Michonne, shut your traitorous mouth!” He grumps, crossing his arms over his chest. Michonne glances at the door, before pointing at it. Rick raises an eyebrow at her. She points more forcefully before asking, “Did you put that door up yourself?” Rick looks back at the door, shaking his head. “Nah, Daryl was willin' to he-“ he looks back to Michonne, only to be cut off by the extremely pleased expression on her face. “Michonne, I swear I will smother you to death with this Swedish pillow!” He barks, lifting said pillow above his head.

 

Michonne laughs haughtily, giving Rick an all-knowing look. “I’m just saying, Rick. If he was really upset, he wouldn’t have bothered to help you at all.” She sweeps her long dreadlocks over her shoulder. Rick sighs, looking back to the door Daryl had helped him install. He shrugs, “He was pretty cool about it. I didn’t ask for nothin’. I figured he’d had enough of me.” Michonne nods, obviously expecting details. Rick stares at her, seeing her as the vulture she is before he continues.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl begrudgingly helped Rick carry the door into the loft and together they propped it against the wall. Rick gave Daryl a rather pathetic look before Daryl began to walk away in a huff. Rick sighed, before grabbing the door and attempting to drag it into his room. He hit an awkward angle and the door came plummeting toward him. He gave a rather unceremonious shriek as it practically body slammed him into the floor. He groaned pitifully as he heard quick footsteps approaching.

 

“Rick, what the hell?!” Daryl shouted at him, through the door. Rick lay still under the door, in the hopes Daryl might just go away. Daryl crossed his arms and glared at the door. “I know you’re under there, ya fuckin’ moron.” Rick glowered before answering, “I figured since you weren’t gonna help me, I might as well try to do it myself…” He felt the weight of the door shift, then completely lift away from him. Daryl maneuvered the door against the wall once more and stared down at Rick, hands on his hips. “I wasn’t…I was goin' to get my tools, to help your eager ass!”

 

Rick sat up, nodding. “Right, well, you know, if you’d of used your words, I might have known that!” He stares up at Daryl, who glares right back. “Daryl, you should probably try and use your words right now.” Daryl drops the tool box in front of Rick, who startles at the loud sound. “You wanna use my words to fix the door, or my tools?”

 

Rick looks between the tools and Daryl for a long moment, long enough that Daryl stares down at him in disbelief. Rick glances back to the tool box and then back to Daryl once more before Daryl snaps at him, “I ain’t gonna use my damn words! Now help me with this door, Rick!” Rick shuffles to his feet and helps Daryl grab the door and hold it in place. Rick is on one side and Daryl begins the instillation from the other side. The silence slowly kills Rick, and he gently rests his head on the door as he holds it. “Daryl, I am sorry about the thing at the store. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just…kind of lost all of my friends in the divorce and I was hopin' we’d get along. I’m a grown man and I can’t even handle shit like this properly.” He sighs forlornly.

 

There’s silence on the other side of the door and Rick just about abandons hope before he hears Daryl speak up. “It…forget about it, Rick. It was stupid. You don’t need to try to be my friend, cause…ya already are, okay. Now if you tell Andrea or Tyreese I said that, I will put you somewhere no one will ever find you.” Rick startles a bit when the now functioning door swings open to reveal Daryl, wielding a screwdriver which is pointed at Rick, “We clear?”

 

Rick nods eagerly before he says, “We do make a good couple.” Daryl looks at him in complete shock and Rick’s brain catches up with his mouth, “No wait, Daryl, I meant-“ Daryl slowly walks away and Rick cries out, embarrassed, “I meant team, Daryl!” When Daryl disappears into his room, Rick stares at Daryl’s door in horror before grabbing his keys and bolting from the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Michonne is sitting up right now, starting at Rick, absolutely enraptured. Rick finishes his story and stares at her, waiting. She shakes her head at him for being so ridiculous. “Rick, you didn’t tell me that you two had a heart to heart!” She reaches forward to push his shoulder. Rick looks away, annoyed. “A heart to heart I completely ruined! It was so embarrassin', Michonne! I’m a grown man, worried about another grown man’s opinion of me! How did it all come to this?” He mutters into his hands.

 

Michonne grips his shoulder gently, “Rick, you’re right. You worry too much. If Daryl is gonna warm up to you, he’ll just have to. Not a thing you can do to force it. Besides, you already got Tyreese and Andrea, they like you just fine. Speaking of which, Andrea…” She begins.

 

Rick glares at her, “No! Dammit, Michonne! The same thing goes for you datin' my roommates! This is how things get messy!” She puts her hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay! It’s just…she’s kind of hot. Besides she seemed interested. It wouldn’t be such a bad thing, if-“

 

Rick places the pillow over her face and hopes that he can convince his roommates to help him hide the body.

 

* * *

 

 

In the living room, Andrea and Daryl are locked in an intense racing game, while Tyreese is texting busily on his phone. Daryl is winning easily, but he keeps glancing in the direction of Rick’s room. Andrea notices but says nothing. Daryl’s eyes wander over once more before he finally breaks, “So, Michonne.” He says quietly. Andrea raises a brow and stares at him. He’s still racing and doesn’t realize that Andrea has stopped driving all together. His brows furrow as he continues, “Have you met her before? I mean, she said she was Rick’s best friend. Has she been here, since he’s moved in?” It seems as though he’s talking to himself, but Andrea answers.

 

“She’s never come here until now. Not that I’m complaining. She can come over every day, hell , she can move in. We’ve always said this place needed a 5th roommate.”

 

Daryl has now realized that Andrea isn’t even participating in the game anymore and glares at Andrea. “Shut up, woman. We ain’t gettin’ no 5th roommate, especially not…” Andrea perks up as Daryl trails off. “Not what, not one so close to Rick? Daryl are you developing a crush?”

 

He practically snarls at her. “It’s only been a week, Andrea! Not that…not that it would matter! Cause I ain’t!” He throws the controller down just as Michonne emerges from Rick’s room. Everyone looks up at her as she moves towards the kitchen. She moves around effortlessly, grabbing things from the cabinet and fridge as though she lives there. She wanders back through the living room and stops when she spots the TV. “Oh!” She exclaims eagerly, “I love this game, I am kick ass at this game.” She steps around the couch and plops down between Daryl and Andrea. “Mind if I play?” she asks, and Andrea looks pleadingly at Daryl. He grunts and passes her his lightly damaged controller which she happily accepts.

 

Andrea and Michonne begin a game that is obviously flirtatiously competitive. It makes Daryl nauseous. Just then Rick meanders out of his room and when he sees the state of the couch, he pouts a bit before heading towards the kitchen. Daryl tries not to be so obvious in watching Rick, but he can’t really help it. He feels bad. Rick has been through some shit and reached out to Daryl, in his own clumsy way. Daryl was just being a stubborn jackass and making things harder. Daryl stews a moment longer before heaving himself up and making his way to the dining area where Rick is quietly eating cereal as he watches Andrea and Michonne giggle and curse at each other.

 

Daryl sits down across from him and Rick’s startled gaze meets Daryl. Daryl fidgets and then sighs, “Hey, I’m sorry about today. I know this shit ain’t easy on ya and I don’t tend to make things easier. I just, I know what you’re goin' through. Uh, with divorce and what not. Not that I been through that shit, just a nasty break up…” Daryl trails off, embarrassed.

 

Rick nods in understanding before asking, “How long?”

 

Daryl looks at Rick a moment, then says, “4 years. Fuckin' destroyed me, if I’m bein’ honest.” Rick nods again, “Yea, kind of sucks to have someone rip your heart up and keep some pieces.” Daryl feels better, despite his discomfort at being open with someone he doesn’t know well. Rick looks down at the table, stirs his cereal and then meets Daryl’s eyes once more. “But you seem like a tough son of a bitch, Daryl. I think this thing don’t stand a chance against ya.” Rick smiles charmingly.

 

Daryl feels like he’s seeing Rick for the first time. He nods dumbly before he finds his own words. “You ain’t half bad yourself…what’s your last name?”

 

“Grimes.”

 

Daryl smirks, “You ain’t half bad yourself, Grimes.”

 

Rick’s grin borders on painful.


	4. The Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick reenters the dating game and Michonne endeavors to do the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely going to start picking up, in terms of plot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Rick enters the loft, arms full and is attempting to shut the door with his leg when Tyreese wanders from the kitchen and sees him. “Yo, Rick! What is happeni-Are those suits?” he inquires, confused. Rick finally manages to shut the front door and turns to triumphantly grin at Tyreese. “Yup! I just so happen to have a date tonight, that I scored all by myself with no help from Andrea or Michonne or a woman’s magazine.” Tyreese raises a brow before smiling supportively, “Alright, Rick! Gettin’ back in the game! What’s her name, man?”

 

Rick shuffles uncomfortably for a moment before answering, “Uh…Gareth.” He shifts as the suits begin to slip from his arms. Tyreese pauses before asking cautiously, “Rick, I gotta ask, man. You know Gareth is a man’s name, right?” Rick creases his brow for a moment in thought, “That would explain the stubble…” Tyreese looks unamused at Rick’s attempt at sarcasm. Andrea emerges from the kitchen as well and Rick wonders if they’re all hiding back there. Andrea grins slyly at Rick before turning to Tyreese, “He asked Gareth out all by himself, and he only tried to do his Robocop impersonation once.” She shoots Rick a finger gun of approval. Tyreese nods like that is an acceptable amount of Robocop impersonations. “So, Rick. Where are you taking your hot date?” Tyreese asks, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

 

Andrea slides her gaze to Rick, expression impishly inquisitive, also awaiting an answer. Rick clears his throat, opens his mouth, and then closes his mouth. Daryl suddenly appears next to Andrea, looking curious. “Someone got a date over here?” He questions gruffly.

 

Just then all of Rick’s suits flood from his arms and fall in a heap at his feet. He stands there quietly, hands folded in front of him as though in mourning. They all stare down at the pile of suits and then back to Rick, who is silently fidgeting. Finally, he erupts. “Alright! So I have a date! Okay, you scavengers! It just kind of happened. He was a man and I was a man…I don’t have to explain myself to y’all!” He storms away, leaving his loft mates in his absence. Tyreese leans down to pick up a suit and inspects it closely.

 

“Hey, yo, Rick! This suit looks like it’s made out of glitter!”

 

Rick reappears, snatches the suit from Tyreese, gives Andrea and Daryl a stern look before looking back to Tyreese and says fiercely, “It is!” The silence that follows Rick’s second departure is deafening until Rick’s muffled shout is heard through the wall of his bedroom, “Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

 

Michonne sits quietly on the couch next to Andrea, Daryl, and Tyreese who stare at her, as though in anticipation. She sighs before glaring at them, “I’m a model, not a wild animal!” They all give a start at her authoritative tone and nod nervously in agreement before looking anywhere but Michonne. Michonne groans inwardly and stands up, “Rick, darling, you just about ready?” The responding whine from Rick’s room is answer enough. Michonne excuses herself to go and rescue her friend.

 

The remainder of the group sits anxiously before Daryl breaks the silence. “So, Rick’s got a date, huh? With a guy? That is very…interestin’. Kind of figured he was like more…inta’ women. Not that there’s nothin’ wrong with that! Just kinda figured, with the ex-wife n’ all…” he trails off from his rambling, pathetically. Andrea raises a knowing brow, “Really, you figured that? Even after your, what was it? Door adventure?” Daryl snarls at Andrea and Tyreese groans.

 

“This is the beginning of it! You know, you start askin’ questions, you gonna get some answers, Daryl! It can only end badly! You can’t date a roommate, man!” Tyreese huffs impatiently, looking to Andrea for support in his defense.

 

She gives Daryl a side long glance and clears her throat, “Well, you know, Daryl is a big boy and so’s Rick…I mean who’s to say it can’t work out…” Despite being a lawyer, Tyreese is unmoved by her justification. Daryl snorts as he stands up and begins pacing, nervously, “I ain’t interested, Tyreese! Damn, keep your fuckin’ beard on, man.” He shuffles back and forth quietly before speaking again, “I just mean to say that, ya know, Rick just got outta this divorce thing, ya know. It could be too soon, like what if this guy ain’t right for him, ya know?” He holds out his arms and stares at his loft mates.

 

Andrea points at him and says, “You’re saying ‘ya know’ a lot, again.”

 

Daryl seethes, “To hell with all o’ y’all!” He goes to stomp off towards his room just as Michonne emerges followed by an apprehensive looking Rick. Daryl is stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of Rick. Michonne ushers Rick out from behind her so that she can present him to the rest of the group. Rick is wearing a well tailored suit jacket over a casual a button down shirt and some well-fitted slacks. His beard has been trimmed down a bit and manicured neatly. His hair is swept back in smooth waves that fall in natural ruffled curls at the nape of his neck.

 

The gasp from Andrea and the approving nod from Tyreese make Rick smile, hopeful. He glances at Daryl who instantly snaps his previously open mouth shut. Rick gives Daryl a questioning smile and a small shrug. Daryl clears his throat and pretends to be rather interested in the ceiling all of a sudden, “Yea, man. You look…uh, great. You’re gonna blow his fuckin’ mind.” Daryl finally manages to meet Rick’s gaze and Rick looks pleased, to say the least.

 

Michonne grins proudly as she turns to Rick, straightening his collar. “You’re gonna kick ass, babe. He won’t know what hit ‘em.” She playfully knocks her fist against his chin and he smiles brightly. “Thanks, guys. I was feelin'  kind of nervous about all of this, but…” he trails off before striking what he believes to be a menacing pose and says in a deep voice, “Serve the public trust. Protect the innocent. Uphold the law. Add to that, score a date and look damn good doin’ it.” He finishes and grins at them, waiting. Andrea and Tyreese only stare at him blankly in response. Daryl sighs in defeat and walks around them muttering, “There goes that fuckin’ illusion.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once Rick leaves, Michonne plops down on the couch with Andrea and Tyreese. “So, what do you guys wanna do now?” She asks, lightly. Andrea just stares at her as though she might just disappear if she speaks. Tyreese pipes up for her, “What the hell you mean, now? Watch the game and pretend that I don’t live in a loft with three other grown ass people.” Michonne shakes her head at that and stands, hands on her hips.

 

“No, that is not what we’re doing. Let’s grab Daryl and go hit a club. I can get us into a really good one, it’s called C block. Get up, get ready. Let’s go.” She stares down at both of them, her expression leaving no room for argument. Tyreese laughs loudly at her proposition, “If you think Daryl Dixon is gonna step one foot into a club, you out ya damn mind, woman.”

 

Michonne raises her brow and looks to Andrea, who jumps up urgently. “The club, yea! I can do the club, I mean, I always do the club. I’m like on every list. Come on, Ty. Let’s go to the club, like we always do, because we aren’t boring middle aged dicks.” She insists in his direction, as though Michonne isn’t privy to the obvious pleading in her voice.

 

 

Tyreese sighs and stands, “Fine, but only cause I am a waste of a man if I ain’t gonna go give the ladies what they want.” He gestures to himself before sauntering off to his room. “You still ain’t gonna get Daryl to go, no way in hell!” he shouts back over his shoulder.

 

Michonne looks back to Andrea, “Go get ready; I’ll take care of Dixon.”

 

Andrea shivers in fear and a little bit arousal and nods obediently. She scurries off to her room and Michonne walks over to Daryl’s closed door, tapping on it lightly. A grunt from inside is her answer and she opens the door slightly. Daryl looks up at her and when her only answer is the grin on her face, he growls at her. “What the hell you want?”

 

She lets herself in and shuts the door behind herself. “Daryl Dixon, you old so-and-so! You know what’d be real fun?” She plops down next to him, as though they are the best of friends. He shifts uncomfortably away and squints at her. “Going out! Going dancing! Rick isn’t the only one allowed to have a good time tonight. Right? What do you say?” Her smile is blinding and it annoys the living shit out of Daryl.

 

He glares at her, “I thought you was serious. I ain’t goin’ to no damn club.” He settles back in his bed and crosses his arms. Michonne’s expression instantly changes. “Oh, you’re going, Dixon. You’re going or I will tell everyone out there that you told Rick that you are deathly afraid of small dogs.” Daryl gapes at her in obvious disbelief. “He, Rick, I-! That slimy son of a bitch! I told him that in confidence!”

 

Michonne pats his head before standing up straight, her beaming smile once again present, “So that settles it! We’re going, get ready. Oh, and by the way,” She turns before opening his door, “Rick only told me that because I put the fear of god in him, so don’t blame my Rick. Blame yourself for being a grown man with a ridiculous phobia.” She leaves promptly, shutting the door behind her.

 

Daryl simmers momentarily before shouting, “Those little demons are crafty, and they know right where your nuts are!”

 

* * *

 

 

Rick sits nervously at the table, loud chattering voices surrounding him. He glances around and sees bright smiling faces on the couples that border his table. The music playing is soft and classy and the sound of tinkling glass is ever present. Rick clears his throat and shifts in his seat, pulling on the ends of his suit jacket sleeves.

 

“No, please. This is just your normal average beard. I’m no better than anyone else.” he runs a hand down his beard and forces out an obviously practiced laugh. He stops practicing his laugh when he notices the waitress standing beside his table, looking concerned and a little horrified.

 

Rick clears his throat and opens the menu before closing it without even glancing at it. “Um, I’m still waitin’ for someone. But can I get a bottle of affordable fancy tasting wine. Or maybe just affordable cider…” Her look is blank but clearly not amused, “Do you guys have like…fancy orange juice?”

 

Rick’s question goes without answer as Gareth arrives at the table at that exact moment. Rick stands shakily and smiles, “Um, this is my…this is Gareth. He is here now and now this can begin.” He tells the waitress as though she had asked. She nods tightly and takes their drink order before leaving. Rick runs a hand through his hair and turns the empty wine glass in his hand nervously. Gareth situates himself before he speaks, “So, Rick, right? You look…good. Been here long?”

 

Rick attempts to breath normally, “Oh, me? No, not long…just like, half an hour, tops. Um, you look great too! Very…um, nice.” Rick takes in Gareth’s extremely casual appearance; jeans and a t-shirt with a blazer. That disappoints Rick a little, because he put so much effort into his presentation. But he pushes that factor aside, can’t be too harsh of a judge.

 

Gareth nods and looks through the menu, browsing nonchalantly. Rick feels panic rising in his chest, it’s always so hard to talk to someone new. Especially after all the shit he’d been through recently, putting himself out there had been hard. But Gareth seemed nice and Rick had to be willing to take a risk. Their drinks arrived then and the waitress took their respective orders before leaving once more. Gareth leans back in his chair and looks at Rick. Rick scrubs a hand through his beard, nervously, before smiling at Gareth. “So, Rick. Just so we’re clear, I mean, despite this fancy as hell restaurant, this is just a…casual thing, right?” Gareth motions between them and Rick looks entirely unclear with that.

 

“I just mean, you recently got divorced and I’m not looking to fix whatever you got broke in the process. No offense, you seem like kind of a mess and I’m not looking to get my hands dirty. Not outside of the bedroom, at least.” He grins at Rick in a way that Rick assumes is meant to be charming, but the pain Rick feels in his chest is anything but pleasurable.

 

Rick stares Gareth down for a long moment before speaking lowly, “You…that’s really not…you got some nerve, Gareth!” he suddenly is shouting, “Ya know, I really put myself out there, and took a risk on you! I don’t know what kind of man…” He’s absolutely trying not to cry, or scream, or flip the table. Gareth looks startled to say the least and is looking up at Rick in astonishment. Rick now realizes he’s standing and everyone is looking at him. But hell if he cares, he’s sick of being someone else’s doormat. “You are a terrible person and you can keep your hands to yourself! I may be a mess but at least I’m not a monster! You should be ashamed of yourself and if you ever find yourself wonderin’ why you’re alone, it’s cause you got a shit personality!” Rick seats himself forcefully and glares at Gareth, clearly refusing to be the one who leaves.

 

Gareth glances around at the whispering onlookers before standing himself. “Whatever, man. I don’t need this bullshit. There’s easier ways to get laid.” Gareth turns to leave and Rick shouts after him, “You don’t deserve fancy orange juice!” He crosses his arms in a huff and attempts not to just die of embarrassment and misery right there. He leans forward and drops his head into his hands, sighing woefully.

 

The sounds of a glass being filled pulls his attention upwards. The waitress is pouring orange juice into a wine glass and looking at him tenderly. “It’s not fancy orange juice, um, it’s just the orange juice we use for mimosas…but I figured if I poured it into a wine glass it might feel fancier.”

 

He smiles weakly at her and thanks her before she leaves. He checks his phone to see a message from Michonne, “Hope you’re having a fun night, babe. You deserve it. Love you!”

 

He tries not to cry in front of all these fancy looking people but at this point he just doesn’t care.


	5. The Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict arises and the loft bands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it plot in here or is it just me? -tugs at collar-

* * *

 

 

Michonne has Tyreese, Andrea, and Daryl all pile into her sleek looking black car once they leave the apartment building. Michonne is seated up front with Andrea, who threatened Tyreese and Daryl with a slow, boring death if either one tried to call shotgun. In the back Tyreese is situating his beard and practicing pick up lines into a small mirror he seemingly pulled from nowhere, “Hey baby, you look like you need some water, cause girl, you on fire!” Daryl is staring at Tyreese with a look that can only be categorized as pure authentic hatred before he turns his attention back up front. “Can we get this damn thing movin’? I ain’t tryin’ to be out all night with you idiots.” Michonne glares at him through the rear view mirror, “Gimmie a second, you impatient dick. I wanna text Rick and make sure he knows I’m rooting for him.”

 

Daryl settles back at the mention of Rick and stares out of the window, dejectedly. Andrea smirks and waggles her eyebrows at Michonne. Michonne rolls her eyes before pulling her seatbelt across her chest and starting the car. “Alright, you morons. Let’s go and start some trouble.” Andrea whoops in excitement and Tyreese laughs devilishly. Daryl glares out into the night and wonders how the hell he let any of this happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving at the club, the group filters out of the car and stands near the back of the line. Michonne is dressed in a form-fitting black dress that glitters attractively when the light catches it. It is sleeveless on one side and long sleeved on the other. It ends at the middle of her thigh and her vibrant red heels pull the attention from the others waiting in line, their eyes following the path of her shoes up her body.

 

Andrea is not pleased with the obvious attention on Michonne. She does her best to glare at everyone in Michonne’s immediate area. When that seems to have little effect, she crosses her arms, pulling her leather jacket tighter around herself, pouting. Michonne glances at her with a raised brow, before bumping the other woman with her shoulder. Andrea gives her a guilty look.

 

“It happens no matter where I go, Andrea. But I’m here with you. Not them.” Andrea looks extremely pleased and Michonne catches herself, “I meant, I’m here with you guys. All of you. As a group.” She clears her throat and avoids the growing smirk on Andrea’s face.

 

Behind the two women, Tyreese and Daryl stand, hands in their pockets, shifting from foot to foot. Tyreese is dressed in a black shirt, which is wrapped in a dark leather jacket. His dark jeans and black shoes add to the look making him appear, as he puts it, mysteriously sexy and totally capable of being a dangerous millionaire.

 

Beside him Daryl looks absolutely petulant. He’s wearing his nastiest scowl and refuses to look at, or acknowledge, anyone else in this line. He’s wearing a dark t-shirt and a black hoodie, with a simple pair of jeans. On his head he’s wearing a baseball cap, which he puts on so as to avoid having to bother with his hair. Michonne had attempted to dress him herself but when he snarled at her, she pulled her hands away and left his room to avoid being bitten.

 

The group is waiting patiently (besides Daryl) and talking casually amongst themselves. Michonne is facing Tyreese and Daryl as she regales them with, “this one time, in Costa Rica when my ex, who just so happened to be an arms dealer, revealed that they-“ Michonne stops speaking as though the air has been stolen from her lungs and stares off between Tyreese and Daryl.

 

Andrea looks between Michonne and wherever she was looking before speaking up, “Uh, Michonne? You were saying? About the poisonous spider and the cock fight?” Michonne’s face takes on a look of pure murder and she says nothing. Tyreese moves away from her line of sight nervously and Daryl is attempting to see what she’s looking at. When she pushes between the two men and makes for the back of the line, the rest of the group follows anxiously.

 

“Michonne, the hell are you doin’?! We’ve been waitin’ in this line for half an hour! I ain’t about to-“

 

Daryl is cut off when Michonne grabs a man by his collar and presses her face close to his. “Why the fuck aren’t you at dinner with Rick right now?” She hisses, darkly.

 

The rest of the group catch on instantly and stand behind her. Gareth raises both of his hands and shrugs, despite his shaking, “It just didn’t work out! He was a total needy mess. I could see it on him! He dressed up like we were about to get engaged or some shit!” Tyreese and Andrea are both staring at Gareth with a look of absolute venom, but Daryl, Daryl was poised to kill.

 

He moves into Michonne’s space forcing her to let go of Gareth. He gets right into Gareth’s face and snarls, “Who the fuck…do you think you are? Rick ain’t just some asshole you can treat like shit cause you’re a fuckin’ pussy! He’s a good guy!”

 

Gareth looks between the group and then back to Daryl, “If you think so much of him, why don’t you go back to the restaurant, then. He’s still there, at least he was when I left.”

 

“You just left him there?!” Andrea shouts in utter disbelief.

 

Michonne is taking off her heels and her earrings and handing them to Andrea who is once again afraid and a little aroused, not to mention pissed. Michonne crowds in next to Daryl and at this point Gareth looks ready to cry.

 

“Lemme tell you somethin’, shit for brains. I know what you look like, you hear me? Unfortunate for you, I don’t ever forget a face.” Michonne is grinning maliciously.

 

Gareth shakes but opens his mouth, “I thought your boy was gonna be easy. I didn’t mean any offense. He looked eager enough, thought I might at least get a blow job for my trouble-“ Michonne is pulled away from Gareth by the time the word ‘eager’ left Gareth’s mouth. Michonne only glances back for a moment to see Andrea gripping her arm with a look of knowing terror.

 

The sound Daryl’s fist makes connecting with Gareth’s jaw is loud and the crack that follows is even louder. People in the line gasp, while others shout, hoping to incite further violence. Gareth drops to the ground in a moaning, whimpering heap and Daryl makes a move to get on top of him when Tyreese pulls him back under both of his arms. “Back the fuck off, Ty! I’m gonna kill this son of a bitch!” Daryl is a man possessed and he is fighting to get back to Gareth. Andrea pulls on Tyreese’s sleeve and hooks an arm with Michonne as she leads them away. Half way back to the car, Daryl has shoved his way out of Tyreese’s arms and is silently seething.

 

Once they are all inside of Michonne’s car, the silence is absolutely deafening. Andrea holds Michonne’s shoes to her chest and Michonne just quietly grips the steering wheel, leather creaking under the pressure. In the back Tyreese is shaking his head and Daryl is still panting from the adrenaline.

 

Michonne starts the car and pulls away from the curb.

 

“We’re going to get him.” She says simply. Andrea nods and looks at Tyreese who gives her a look of agreement. Andrea risks a look in Daryl’s direction, but he’s still seeing red, it looks like. His hand is bloody and looks bruised already, shiny red and starting to swell. He clenches and unclenches his wounded hand and stares out of the window.

 

Andrea turns back and slouches in her seat. With a sigh she thinks that Daryl just might be in deeper than she thought.

 

* * *

 

 

When the waitress approaches Rick again, it’s cautiously and with another gracious offering of orange juice in a wine glass. Rick glances up at her, but averts his eyes quickly. She places the glass on the table and is quiet a moment before clearing her throat.

 

“Look, I’m…very sorry about what happened. But you’ve been here for almost two hours, you haven’t ordered anything and you look like you’re about to slip into a coma…maybe you should go home, sir.”

 

He’s grateful that she’s at least polite about telling him that he’s taking up space. He sighs dramatically before looking back up at her. “Guys are somethin’ else, right? Like, you meet a guy and he says your beard is really nice and then the next minute, he’s like a raccoon going through your garbage.” The waitress looks thoroughly confused. Luckily, Rick clarifies, “I say that cause like, raccoons are pretty selfish little bastards, they look cute, but I’ll tell ya, you open your heart to them and they will destroy your dry wall.” Rick finishes wisely, nodding at her.

 

The waitress leaves wordlessly, believing at this point Rick might actually be insane and that the table isn’t worth the trouble if it means getting attacked by a grown man who believes fancy orange juice is a thing.

 

Rick’s head makes contact with the table once more and he clenches his eyes shut. He really thought this would be good for him, stepping out of his comfort zone and doing something for himself. He can’t believe he let himself get seduced by someone who can’t even grow a proper beard, for Christ’s sa—

 

Rick’s jumbled thoughts are interrupted when he hears someone clear their throat near his table. He groans, slowly lifting his head, “If I put you in my will, can you just let me die here? This table is all I need anym-“ He stops short when he sees that it is not the waitress back once more, trying to seize the table before Rick puts down a mortgage on it.

 

Michonne smiles sympathetically back at him and Andrea gives a little wave. Tyreese looks at Rick as though he is a starving child that Tyreese could support for just 10 cents a month. Rick is startled by Daryl’s appearance, one reason being that Daryl actually appears to have accompanied the group on a clubbing venture. Most startling, however, is the appearance of his hair and shirt, which are completely disheveled and his hand, bruised and covered in blood. Rick stares blankly at Daryl, who refuses to meet his eye. Rick looks between all of them once more before grinning. This is shortly followed by a very serious frown.

 

“Oh no, you’re all here because you know! I feel like a pet about to get put down! Leave me and my orange juice to die!” He huffs at them, trying not to sound too pathetic.

 

Michonne grins at him knowingly, as she seats herself at his table. “Rick, darling, we’re here because we love you. Just cause that dipshit Gareth can’t see what a catch you are, doesn’t mean someone else won’t.” Andrea nods affirmatively and attempts to subtly take a seat on Michonne’s lap without anyone’s knowledge. Michonne glares at Andrea and forcefully shoves her away.

 

Andrea wears the expression of a petulant child and sits in the seat beside her. Tyreese rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably, “Yea, man. We saw that dude at the club, total jerk off. Daryl here let his bitch ass in on a little secret thouUUGHH--!” Daryl whips his arm into Tyreese’s stomach causing the man to choke on his words.

 

Rick raises an eyebrow and looks at Daryl, “Daryl, did you engage in fisticuffs with Gareth?”

 

Daryl’s face goes from sour to downright hostile, he leans forward towards Rick, hands on the table, “Man, you did not just say the word ‘fisticuffs’; I beat the shit out of a guy defendin’ your honor or whatever and you just called it that?!”

 

Rick’s shrug is a placating one, “Daryl,” he leans forward to whisper, “this is a nice restaurant, I’m tryin’ to speak the language.”

 

The waitress heaves a sigh of relief when the one with the long shaggy hair and black hoodie physically removes Mr. Orange Juice from the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrea and Michonne have migrated into the kitchen and are discussing the possibilities of Michonne moonlighting as an interrogator for the CIA. Tyreese dismissed himself to bed early, claiming that not being able to grace the women at the club with his presence really wore him out.

 

This left Rick seated on the couch, staring blankly at the tv.

 

Daryl approaches slowly, two beers in hand. “Hey, you know there ain’t nothin’ on the tv, right? It ain’t even on.”

 

Rick finally pulls his gaze from the blank screen to look at Daryl, accepting the beer, “I know, I’m pretendin' there’s a sad indie film on that’s about me and my failures as a grown man.”

 

Darly’s look of disgust is one Rick is very familiar with.

 

“Look, Rick…that guy, he ain’t worth the whole self pity trip, ya know? He was due for an ass beatin’ though, I’ll tell ya that much.”

 

Rick smiles softly, “You really did that? For me?” Daryl is quick to shrug off the warm fuzzies Rick is sending his way. “Dick deserved it, he was talkin’ shit and his face and my fist had not been properly introduced.” Rick is grinning now, which soon turns into a leer. Daryl leans back, a look of knowing apprehension on his face. Rick bites his tongue through his smile before he speaks, “We’re totally like, best friends now! You beat up a guy for bad mouthin’ me! That makes it official, Daryl Dixon. ”

 

Daryl’s gruff expression returns and he crosses his arms, “Not even. If anything that makes you more of a little sister.”

 

The fact that this does little to dampen Rick’s glowing expression makes Daryl anxious.

 

Rick leans back into the couch and drains some of the beer from the bottle Daryl gave him. “I’m not too broken up about it. Gareth, I mean. I was at first, but then when y’all came for me, I thought; at least I have these incredible friends to go home with. I bet Gareth is all alone.”

 

Daryl shifts in his seat and chugs half of his beer in place of a response.

 

Rick looks over to him, expression unreadable, before he says, “I appreciate y’all doin' that, comin' back for me.”

 

Daryl looks at Rick squarely when he says, “It’s what we do.”


	6. The Unsuspecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn has now entered the mix! As have Lori and Shane. Naturally, this means drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember how I said this was going to get longer and plot heavy with no mercy? Well, here we are.

* * *

 

 

When Andrea meanders into the kitchen the next morning, the smell of bacon that greets her is welcoming. She enters to see Rick cooking what looks to be everything in their kitchen. Daryl emerges too, the smell of food able to draw him from his cave.

 

Rick turns to grin brightly at his two companions who, despite their approval of an imminent breakfast, look weary of the sunshine Rick is currently producing.

 

Daryl grunts, pouring himself some coffee before sitting down next to Andrea at the kitchen bar. “When the hell did Ellen DeGeneres move in?”

 

Andrea smirks into her coffee as Rick answers, “My friends call me Ellen, Daryl.”

 

Daryl glares at Rick. However, that soon changes when a plate loaded with bacon, sausage, eggs, toast and beans is placed before him. He nods at Rick with a look of respect, shoveling a spoonful into his mouth, “I’ll call you whatever you want, long as you keep this shit comin’.”

 

Andrea moves her coffee further away from Daryl’s open mouth. She looks back to Rick and raises a quizzical eyebrow, “What’s with the feast over here, Rick? You get laid last night without any of us knowing? Are you letting the homeless guys in the alley in through the window?”

 

Rick looks absolutely affronted, “Andrea, I ain’t havin’ relations with those ne’er-do-wells! They use stray cats to wash themselves. This feast I have granted you all, is actually for Glenn! I know y’all said he was comin’ back in late last night, while we were sleepin’. I figured he’d be hungry after his long trip. In fact, I have made him a very special plate with all sorts of stuff!”

 

Rick holds up a tray with a hefty plate of food on it, a bottle of sparkling grape juice, a harmonica, what appears to be a very old play boy, and Rick’s police gun.

 

Daryl drops his spoon and reaches across the table with lightning speed, “The hell you have your gun there for, man!” he snatches it up and places it on the table, fixing Rick with a look of incredulity.

 

Rick goes to reach for it, but Daryl’s motion to stab Rick’s hand with his spoon has him slowly retreating, “I just thought he might think it’s cool, ya know! Livin’ with a cop, I wanted to impress him! I want him to like me, you guys.” Rick’s pout does not acquire him any looks of sympathy.

 

He turns his nose up and huffs at them, “I’m goin’ in! With or without my gun. Glenn will be very deeply moved by my graciousness!”

 

Rick grabs his tray and makes for Glenn’s room. Andrea stands to stop him, “Rick, don’t! He just got in like 5 hours ago! He doesn’t even know you live here!”

 

Rick is already in the room. He plays the harmonica loudly before shouting, “Welcome home!”

 

Glenn’s shriek of “Who the hell are you?!” has Andrea sighing, Daryl snickering into his eggs, and Tyreese stumbling out into the kitchen with a baseball bat, completely nude.

 

Daryl and Andrea glance at Tyreese with a complete lack of surprise and continue eating.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrea and Daryl watch as Rick attempts to explain his failed celebration to a very confused and startled looking Glenn.

 

“See, I just moved in here like a month ago. The guys told me about you, but obviously I haven’t ever met you before. When they said you’d be here this mornin' I may have gotten a little ahead of myself.”

 

Glenn nods slowly, as though he were being held at gun point. He looks to Andrea and Daryl for some kind of assistance. “Is this like, hazing, you guys? Like I leave for a little while and you let one of the homeless guys come into my room and scare the shit out of me?”

 

Rick huffs at that, “I am not homeless! Look, my apologies for my lack of boundaries, right? Won’t happen again, I promise. But I am not homeless, I’m actually a cop.”

 

Rick puffs his chest out proudly and waits for some sort of resounding applause.

 

“So, a stripper then, are you a stripper? How much did they pay you?” Glenn asks, conspiratorially.

 

Rick glares at the lot of them, turning away and grabbing his gun from the kitchen bar. “See this! This is a real, official, police gun! I am an officer of the law! Don’t let those damn strippers fool you, they have no real authority!”

 

Daryl stands quickly and Glenn looks terrified once more, “Man, enough with that damn gun! We get it, you’re a cop. Put that thing away before you—“

 

Daryl is cut off by a loud bang, followed by a loud pop and the sound of shattering glass.

 

Glenn is under the table and Andrea has dived into the kitchen. Daryl stands in his same spot, staring blankly at Rick. Rick hastily places the gun on the table and looks as though he is preparing a well-meaning speech.

 

Daryl beats him to it. “You did NOT just fire that fuckin’ gun in this loft, Rick!”

 

Rick looks absolutely pale, “I swear the safety was on! I didn’t touch it! Daryl, this was—“

 

Tyreese’s desperate shout has everyone moving quickly into the living room. Tyreese is on his knees in front of the loft’s now demolished flat screen TV. He turns his head to the group, eyes wide and glistening.

 

“Which one of y’all cold hearted bastards…murdered my TV?!”

 

Everyone turns to face Rick, who is slowly backing out of the room. He freezes and tries to smile pleasantly, “Look, you guys, fellow loft mates. These things happen, you know? Like wear and tear. Like the door thing, Tyreese! It’s all just one of life’s great mysteries.”

 

Tyreese looks ready to avenge his TV and Andrea has her face in her hands. Glenn shakes his head in disbelief, “Look, um, Rick, right? I totally trust that you’re like an official cop and everything, but you murdered our TV! It’s what brings us all together, Rick. It is the truest form of unity in this loft.”

 

Daryl looks at Glenn with a scowl, “Fuck the TV, chinaman! He coulda killed one of us!” Rick has the nerve to look quite dejected. “Daryl,” he pleads, whining, “I didn’t mean to! I am a trained officer! I’m tellin’ you, I was framed.”

 

Daryl couldn’t look more unimpressed. Andrea has now left the room and Glenn has gone to comfort a grieving Tyreese.

 

Rick paces back and forth, completely distressed. “You guys, please! I didn’t mean to do that! Don’t kick me out, I’m not like John McLane, I can’t make it out there!” Daryl makes a choking motion with his hands in Rick’s direction, which Rick pretends he doesn’t see. Tyreese stands, solemnly, before approaching Rick. Rick steps back cautiously, looking up at Tyreese.

 

“You wanna make this right, man?”

 

Rick nods hastily.

 

“You better replace that damn TV then! That TV was special!” Tyreese covers his eyes with one arm and Glenn stands beside him supportively. He pats Tyreese on the back before whispering to Rick, “He watches Dance moms on there.”

 

Daryl and Tyreese both give Glenn a look that has him backing up and drawing his fingers along his mouth in a zipping motion.

 

Rick looks between them, “Well, I mean, I have a TV. It’s a little bigger than the one I…murdered.” His face clenches up with regret and he places a hand over his heart.

 

Tyreese is suddenly very close to Rick, “You say ‘bigger’? Is that what you said? Is that what he said?!”

 

Daryl shoves Tyreese away and looks at Rick, expectantly. Rick nods numbly, “Yea, I mean, it’s at my old place, with Lori and Shane. It’s mine, though! Lori just didn’t let me grab nothin’ on my way out. My pancho is still there…”

 

Daryl shakes his head disapprovingly, “Grown man shouldn’t own a pancho, Rick, it ain’t right.”

 

Rick is quick to defend his choice in outerwear, “Daryl Dixon, I will make you a pancho lovin' man, I swear it.” His face carries a look of such intensity that it has Daryl scrunching up his nose. “Did you just threatin’ me with a pancho?”

 

Rick opens his mouth to respond but Tyreese yanks Rick forward by this shirt, “You need to get that TV. We need it, Rick. I need it!”

 

Rick can only nod fervently, then looks to Glenn and Daryl for aid. Glenn pulls Tyreese away and Rick straightens his shirt before speaking, “Look, I’d love to go get it, it’s just that…I haven’t seen the two’a them since the divorce. I just don’t think I can do it.” Rick hangs his head and the silence shared by the three remaining men is uncomfortable. Daryl looks at Glenn and jerks his head in Rick’s direction.

 

Glenn saddles up to Rick, sliding an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, “Look, man. Don’t be dumb, just be smart…ha, ha, ha…”

 

Rick looks simultaneously miserable and confused at Glenn’s mangled advice. Daryl forces his way in between Rick and Glenn. He places a strong hand on Rick’s shoulder and says, “Get us that TV, or I will never forgive you.”

 

When Rick’s lower lip wobbles pathetically, Daryl knows he may have made a mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

Michonne is standing before Tyreese, Daryl, and Glenn. She has her hands on her hips and a look of pure malevolence on her face. The three men shift uncomfortably, but Glenn is the first to speak. “Technically, I don’t really know Rick so I feel like I should get some sort of free pass, I mean it’s—“ Glenn forfeits his speech when the look on Michonne’s face becomes the physical embodiment of a real nightmare.

 

Michonne shakes her head slowly at the three of them, lips pursed. “I cannot believe you idiots would let Rick feel like that TV is more important than what he’s going through. I should let my model friends eat y’all, they’d do it, too. They’re like starving lions.”

 

Andrea nods condescendingly, besides Michonne. “The nerve of you guys. I mean, I would never do such a thing, because Rick and I are so tight. Michonne knows what I’m talking about.”

 

It only takes one glance from Michonne to effectively silence Andrea.

 

Daryl grunts, arms crossed. “How did you even know about this? It just happened like, 15 minutes ago! Are you sleepin’ in Rick’s closet or some shit?”

 

Michonne kneels in front of Daryl and leans in closely, “I know because I always know. I know everything that goes on in this loft. Especially when it involves Rick. He is an angel, goddammit.”

 

Daryl leans back and tries to keep the discomfort from his face, but he knows Michonne can smell his fear.

 

Michonne stands again and paces back and forth in front of them. “We’re going with him.”

 

Tyreese’s head shoots up, “Um, excuse me?”

 

“We’re going with him to get it. If you want the TV back, fine. But Rick is going to need a support system. Lori and Shane destroyed him, he can’t do this alone.”

 

Daryl suddenly looks less opposed and more solemn. He stands up and looks at Michonne before turning to Tyreese and Glenn, “She’s right, we gotta go.”

 

Tyreese throws his hands up in defeat, “Fine! I’ll go and support my boy, but dammit, I need y’all to know, I’m also going to support that TV.”

 

Michonne, Andrea, and Daryl simultaneously give Tyreese a look of indignation. Glenn clears his throat and lifts a finger in objection, “Once again, I am new to all this and therefore, I feel maybe I should be…” His eyes meet Michonne’s and he continues, “…allowed to accompany you guys on this journey. You know, for…support.” Michonne’s dark smile sends a shiver down his spine as he gulps loudly.

 

Rick emerges from his room and is momentarily shocked to see the entire loft gathered in the living room. “Oh my god, are you guys havin’ a vote? Am I gettin’ voted off the island? Michonne, you don’t even live here! How could you vote against me?!”

 

Michonne approaches Rick and slaps a firm hand down on his shoulder, “Rick, we’re gonna go get that TV. All of us, together.”

 

Rick looks at everyone in the group and a gradual smile spreads across his face. His expression swiftly changes to one of determination and he addresses his friends, “All we are anymore are loft mates looking for a TV. Anyone who gets in the way of that is gonna lose.”

 

The resounding group sigh is deafening.

 

* * *

 

 

Rick is shifting nervously in the driver’s seat and he makes another right turn. Michonne has a steady hand on his shoulder and squeezes it periodically.

 

Despite them being in Andrea’s car, she is sitting in the back wedged between Tyreese and Daryl. Glenn is whining from his position in Andrea’s cargo space, behind the backseat. Michonne checks on her fellow passengers before she turns her attention back to Rick, “You got this, babe. You’re going get your TV back so hard.” She gives him a confident grin which he tries, and fails miserably, to return. Michonne’s smile doesn’t falter, if anything, it gets bigger and that only scares Rick more.

 

“Michonne, you’re not usin' this as an excuse to get into Lori’s house and murder Shane, are you? You have to tell me, I’m a cop!” Rick insists.

 

Michonne is smiling so intensely now that her eyes are merely slits on her face. Glenn pipes up from the back, “I know I said I was here for support, but I draw the line at being an accomplice to manslaughter, you guys! I’m an elementary teacher and I just don’t think the kids would understand!” Michonne pulls the wheel in Rick’s hands a little, causing the vehicle to shift roughly and Glenn squeals when he hits the side of the car.

 

Rick glares at Michonne, but says nothing. Tyreese huffs out an irritated sigh and leans forward, “Can we at least get some jams bumpin’ in here? Y’all are starting to get on my last nerve.”

 

Rick leans forward and presses the power button on his radio, the CD he has in begins to play loudly.

 

“Where is the sun that shone on my head? The sun in my life, it is dead, it is dead!”

 

“Are you fucking serious, Rick?!” Tyreese demands shortly. Andrea bobs her head along to the music, off-handedly. “It’s not so bad, Tyreese. At least you were wrong about him listening to Taylor Swift.”

 

Rick shares a look with Michonne and it is silently agreed that the rest of the loft will never know about their mutual love for Taylor Swift.

 

Finally, Daryl interjects loudly, “Alright, ya fuckin’ princesses! It’s agreed that we ain’t ever goin’ on a road trip together! Can we all just shut the fuck up and do this already?!”

 

Rick looks stricken, “Daryl, no! I have the perfect road trip planned for us and I swear it’s not Disneyland! Although…” Rick is cut short from his fantasy when his eyes meet Daryl’s in the rearview mirror which suggest a different roadtrip; one where Rick would be taking the scenic route to hell. Rick nods curtly and makes another right turn.

 

“Um, guys. I’ve definitely seen that building twice now.” Glenn supplies, helpfully. Rick is quiet, but the other’s start to take stock of their familiar surroundings. Andrea looks to Rick, questioningly, “Rick, did you forget where it was?”

 

Rick swallows loudly before he speaks, though his voice is too loud in the small confines of the car, “What was that? Ice cream? I’m sure I heard Daryl say ice cream.” Daryl huffs indignantly, “I ain’t said shit about ice cream, Rick! What’s the deal, man? You said it was right around here.”

 

Rick looks to Michonne like he’s drowning and she sighs, empathetically.

 

“Rick, pull over.”

 

Rick looks uncertain, but does as Michonne says.

 

When the car is parked, she turns to him fully and grips his shoulder tightly. “You can do this, Rick. I know it’s scary, I know it hurts. But you need this, this is closure. You never got that. We’re here for the TV, but it’s so much more than that. Lori and Shane should see that you’re happy and surrounded by people who love and support you. You are the strongest person I know, babe. Don’t let this drag you down.”

 

The car is completely silent, but the air is of shared sentiment. Andrea looks moved by Michonne’s brief speech and Tyreese nods enthusiastically. “That’s right, man! You got this, Rick! You the only man I know who ain’t afraid to rock a poncho, this shit ain’t nothing!”

 

Rick is at a loss for words so he just looks at his friends instead. When the divorce happened, Rick felt like the loneliest son of a bitch on Earth. But here he was, surrounded by 5 of the best people he’s ever known. He looks to Daryl, briefly, afraid to see the man closed off to Rick’s plight. He’s surprised to find Daryl, readily meeting his eye and nodding in assent.

 

“It’s just, what if somethin' goes wrong, you guys? What if they try to start somethin', Shane is a real hothead. After the divorce they had to transfer him to another precinct because of how badly we butt heads.” Rick informs them, solemnly.

 

Daryl slides forward in his seat, holding Rick’s gaze meaningfully. “That fuckin’ prick steps up Rick, I swear to Christ I will shut him down so fast. I will feed him some fuckin’ pavement if he even looks at you wrong. You know I will.”

 

The look held between Daryl and Rick is heavy and when it goes on just a moment too long, Andrea clears her throat. “Look, the point is, we’re here and we’ve got your back. Whatever goes wrong, we’ll handle it together.”

 

Rick is almost disappointed when Andrea’s motivational contribution causes Daryl to cut his eyes away, hastily. Rick knew Daryl would defend him, any good friend would. But there was something in his eyes when he said it that made Rick ache a little. It was a feeling he hadn’t known for a while and tried quickly to repress it. When Glenn speaks up from the back, Rick does his best to listen.

 

“Okay, I take back what I said before. I will help you guys murder this guy, best friend murder pact!”

 

Rick grins easily and Daryl glares back at Glenn hissing, “You’re as bad as Grimes with that friendship shit.”

 

Rick pouts at Daryl, “Don’t act like we aren’t best friends, Daryl Dixon. I helped you with the hair straightener that one ti--!” Daryl is too late, but he surges forward and presses his palm against Rick’s mouth. Andrea and Tyreese give him a knowing look and Michonne appears pleased, but speaks up on Daryl’s behalf.

 

“Alright, children! Enough. Let’s go get us a TV!”

 

The entire car erupts into passionate cheers of approval and when Rick drives off, he finally feels strong enough to make that left turn he was dreading.

 

* * *

 

 

When Rick finally pulls the car up to their destination, the inside of the car is no longer clamoring with excitement and chanting. It’s suddenly real and Rick feels cold panic set in.

 

Before Michonne can even turn to Rick, Daryl’s hand finds his shoulder from behind. Rick jolts a little and shifts to look back. “You got this, Rick. It ain’t shit, man.”

 

For some reason, that’s all it takes to invigorate Rick. He takes a deep, steadying breath and heaves himself out of the car. He is already half way up Lori’s lawn by the time the rest of the group is out of the car. When he reaches the door, he looks back to his friends. They are all standing in the middle of the yard, Michonne and Daryl give Rick silent, knowing nods and Tyreese and Andrea give him zealous thumbs up. Glenn points to the front door, then makes a fist and punches it into his palm. Rick is unsure he should be in anyway supportive of Glenn’s threat but he’s just happy that Glenn is here to help.

 

Rick turns back, shakes his arms out and rolls his shoulders. He raises a hand and lands several sure knocks to what used to be his front door.

 

It only takes moments for the door to open and when he sees Lori, he feels a tightness in his chest that is almost painful. But this time, he finds it easy to ignore. Lori looks shocked to say the least, when she realizes it’s her ex-husband at the front door.

 

She clears her throat and blinks rapidly up at him, “Rick! I- We-“ she turns back, when Shane approaches behind her, “we weren’t expecting you.”

 

Seeing Shane is harder than seeing Lori, for some reason, but Rick doesn’t let it hinder his conviction.

 

“That’s fine, I’m not here for the pleasure of y’alls company. I just came to get some of my things.” He says so in such a sure tone that Lori looks like she might not recognize him. He’s glad of that at least, she never bothered to really figure out what kind of man Rick was. Shane scoffs behind her when he sees Rick’s friends stationed further back behind him.

 

“You uh, find it necessary to bring back up there, Rick?”

 

Rick looks back and when he meets Daryl’s eyes once again, he feels invincible. He turns back to Shane, easily. “Might not be necessary, but it’s nice to know that someone here has my back. Might be hard for you to understand how that works.”

 

Shane looks wounded for a moment, before his face goes stony and brooding. Rick looks back to Lori without pause, “If you don’t mind, Lori. I should have done this a long time ago.”

 

She nods numbly and moves aside to let Rick in. When Rick is met by an unmoving Shane, he meets the other man’s burning gaze without hesitation.

 

“Rick, brother, despite what you may believe, I ain’t never turned my back on you.”

 

Rick shoulders past him without a second thought, “I’m not your brother, Shane. Not anymore.”

 

Seeing his house transformed by the infidelity of his ex-wife and former best friend makes his head spin a little. It’s like someone cut him out of a family photo and tried to paste Shane in. It looks wrong and it only makes Rick feel sick.

 

He tables the thought for the moment and storms into the living room, crawling behind the entertainment center and pulling cords and plugs from the wall. He goes around and grabs the TV and hauls it back to the front door.

 

Lori and Shane are still standing in the door, having what looks to be like a heated discussion in hushed tones. When they see Rick approaching with the large TV in his arms, they both look incredulous. They look ready to argue, but Rick finds it easy to slip past the stunned couple. He steps out on the porch and lifts the TV halfway into the air and grins at his friends. The group cheers triumphantly and Tyreese meets Rick in the middle of the lawn to take the heavy load from his hands.

 

Rick is about to follow his friends back to the car without so much as a glance backwards, but a rough hand on his arm stops him short. Before he can turn to see what, or rather who, is preventing his successful departure, he sees Michonne and Daryl’s expressions shift significantly. Michonne has a snarl pulling at her mouth and Daryl is actually making a step towards Rick.

 

Rick turns around and is met with a seething Shane, a concerned looking Lori not far behind. Rick says nothing and just stares blankly at a man he used to trust his life with. He feels nothing.

 

Shane speaks lowly, “Rick, man. You just come here and act like this? Like we aren’t nothin’ to you? I know that’s bullshit, man. You can’t keep actin’ like we…like I don’t mean shit to you.”

 

Rick is actually surprised that this is what Shane wanted to say to him. He really thought he’d catch at least one stray fist for trying to take the TV. He knows how Shane is about his football games. When his expression doesn’t change, Shane steps closer.

 

“What is this? You come here with these people, who even are they, Rick?! I ain’t never seen them before, except for Michonne and I can’t say I’m too pleased to see that bitch.”

 

Rick is spitting fire when the word leaves Shane’s mouth. “You stupid bastard! How dare you call her that! She was and remains to be a better friend to me than you ever have! You aren’t half the person she is and I’m lucky for it.”

 

Shane looks taken aback by Rick’s outburst and Rick steps back, closer to the group.

 

“You don’t even know her! Or “these people”! They are my friends and I love them! All of them! I just met him,” Rick points blindly at Glenn, who waves awkwardly, “but I love him!”

 

Shane looks confused, but Rick squares his shoulders and meets both his and Lori’s eyes surely, “These people are my family. I would trust every single one of them with my life. They came here with me today to support me. Something neither one of y’all have ever done for me.”

 

Michonne and Daryl stand protectively on either side of Rick. Andrea and Glenn also match the supportive tone of the group and stand behind Michonne and Daryl. Tyreese nods tenaciously, though he is inching towards the car with the TV in his arms. Rick takes one step towards Shane and Lori before he says to the two of them, ”I’m happy to say this will be the last time we ever have to see each other.”

 

When Shane becomes a blur of movement, Rick is confused. He becomes less confused when Shane’s solid fist connects with his mouth and he tastes blood. He becomes more confused when Shane’s fist is followed by his hungry mouth.

 

When he hears Glenn yell, “Oh, snap!” He knows it’s real.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite Rick’s new-found sexuality, he’s only ever kissed one or two men before. It was shortly after his divorce with Lori and it never amounted to much. But it did make Rick realize something about himself he hadn’t known before.

 

So when he finds Shane’s mouth pressed intently to his, he can make little sense of it.

 

Rick has known Shane since they were boys and nothing like this ever happened. He’s stunned by this sudden turn of events and for his sake, time seems to slow for a moment. But when it catches up with him, boy, is it chaos.

 

He’s being ripped away from Shane by strong arms, which he finds upon further inspection, belong to a notably furious Daryl. Michonne is grabbing Shane by a fistful of his shirt and shoving him backwards with one arm. Shane looks astonished by his own actions and Lori’s hands cover her gaping mouth in a similar disposition.

 

In spite of his earlier threatening gesture, Glenn seems cemented to his spot, jaw dropped.

 

Tyreese shares a similar look while he murmurs, “Hot damn, y’all. Shit is goin’ down.” Rick would have to agree that shit is indeed headed in a downward direction. Andrea is beside Michonne, prepared to physically assist the model if need be.

 

Michonne is growling at Shane, “The fuck is your problem, you psycho?!” Rick is still unmoving and stares at Shane with a feeling that is purely one of unfamiliarity. It’s like this man before him is someone he’s never met. Lori looks like she might be on the same page as Rick.

 

Rick only just notices that Daryl’s arms have yet to leave him and he leans heavily into Daryl. This sudden development has exhausted him and he is momentarily content to find that Daryl supports him solidly.

 

“Rick, I-, you gotta let me explain, man.” Shane splutters miserably, allowing Michonne to physically manhandle him.

 

Rick shakes his hand and pulls himself from Daryl’s arms, slowly. “No, I think…I think we need to go. Michonne, please.” Michonne recognizes the tone in Rick’s voice and releases Shane, but not before giving him one more piercing glare.

 

Michonne and Andrea turn and walk back to the car, which Tyreese already has open to arrange the tv inside. Daryl yanks on Glenn, who returns from his bewilderment with a squeak. Daryl places a gentle hand on Rick’s arm to encourage him to the car.

 

Rick gives one last long look at Shane and then to Lori who just looks confused and despondent. Rick almost feels sorry for her. Almost.

 

Shane makes another sudden motion towards Rick, but Daryl anticipates it this time. He meets Shane firmly and has his arm up against Shane’s throat, warningly. Shane looks down at Daryl but makes little effort to move and Daryl watches the other man with a predatory eye.

 

Rick is breathless watching Daryl smoothly counter Shane’s quick movements. For once, he isn’t concerned for the other person challenging Shane. He knows Daryl fought Gareth for him and as a police officer, he should be used to physical confrontations.

 

But this, this was…Rick was watching this wild animal, poised to strike.

 

Rick caught his failing breath before pulling on Daryl’s bicep, softly. “Daryl, please. Let’s just go. This is over.”

 

Daryl doesn’t look back at Rick, but moves slowly away from Shane. Shane looks defeated but Daryl’s eyes never leave the other man. Finally, Rick is able to guide Daryl back to the car, although Daryl refuses to get inside until Rick is secured within the vehicle.

 

Michonne is in the driver’s seat and Andrea is beside her. Andrea feels an odd sense of déjà vu and turns to check on the other occupants of the car. Glenn is wedged in the back with the TV and still looks too shocked to speak. Tyreese has gotten in beside Daryl and closes the door behind him. Rick is pressed against the opposite door and says nothing.

 

When Michonne starts the car and turns the car around, Rick watches as Shane and Lori stand motionless on the lawn. Shane’s face is utter despair and Lori just looks…devastated.

 

As they drive further away the only thing Rick finds solace in, besides the TV currently crushing Glenn, is the warm presence of Daryl pressed against his side.


	7. The Undoing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is shit goes down for real this time and I am so sorry. But I promise things will get better. I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. Anyways, this chapter takes a pretty serious turn in comparison to the previous chapters and it's about to get insanely plot heavy and a lot less fluff. Once again, I am so sorry. But it will all be okay.

* * *

 

 

Rick is lying motionlessly on the loft couch and has been for the past 3 hours. The rest of the loft, including Michonne, is huddled around the island in the kitchen, whispering cautiously.

 

Glenn pipes up quietly, “Is this normal, Michonne? For him to just zone out like that? Dude looks wrecked.”

 

Andrea and Tyreese wear sympathetic expressions of agreement. Michonne shakes her head before she speaks in a harsh growl, “I’ve only seen Rick like this once before, when he found out Lori was cheating. He’s not one to mope too long, but times like this, Rick is in another place.”

 

Daryl is gnawing at his thumb nervously and his eyes keep drifting back to Rick’s prone form. “This is fucked up, y’all. I thought my last relationship was a mess, but this shit…” Daryl seems unable to finish his thought, though the rest of the group nods along.

 

Andrea huffs out an exhausted sigh and stands up straight, “We should do something to cheer him up, take his mind off of it.”

 

Tyreese and Glenn nod, but offer no suggestions. Michonne seems to be weighing something in her mind before she speaks, “It would take something big to get Rick out of his own head. You guys have any ideas?”

 

Andrea perks up suddenly and rushes out of the kitchen and into her room. Before anyone can protest to her absence, she returns holding a pink envelope in her hand. Michonne looks confused, but the remaining loft members let out exaggerated groans.

 

“Come on, you guys! Weddings are fun! We can all go together and dance and eat and see our friends! Rick would love to meet them.” Andrea pleads, clutching the invite to her chest.

 

Michonne’s expression brightens drastically, “Are you kidding? Rick loves weddings! We have to do this, you selfish pricks!” She turns to hiss at the men beside her.

 

Glenn looks terrified, and Tyreese inches back slowly, but Daryl just blows his bangs out of his face with a huff, “Well, shit! It’s either we go to this damn weddin' or you turn us inside out, you fuckin’ psycho!”

 

Michonne smiles which does little to dispel Daryl’s claim. She steps away from the island and pulls Andrea behind her by the woman’s wrist.

 

They approach Rick deliberately and hover over him. Rick stares up at them, with a muted expression but when neither one speaks, Rick squints up at them. “I already said this couch is now my only sanctuary! It understands what I need and it doesn’t want to hurt me.” He whispers the last part and pats the couch lovingly.

 

Andrea furrows her brow, “Rick, please don’t have sex with our couch, it's Italian leath-OOF!”

 

Michonne’s elbow finds purchase in Andrea’s ribs, which prevents her from spouting anymore nonsense. Michonne smiles sweetly down at a now weary Rick, “Rick, darling. Andrea and the gang got invited to a wedding! They thought it might be fun if we tag along? What do you think?”

 

Rick looks between the two women before he sits up, hesitantly, “A weddin'? Like with cake and bubbles and stuff?”

 

Michonne hears Daryl snort from the kitchen, “Did he just say bubbles? For fuck’s sake…”

 

Michonne grabs the remote and launches it at Daryl, who yelps and dodges the projectile. She turns back to Rick and raises her eyebrows, expectantly. Rick rubs his face over with his hands before he hefts himself up off of the couch.

 

“Yea, okay. Weddin's are fun. They are good and fun and bad things don’t happen there. Right?”

 

It seems that the rest of the men in the loft take pity on Rick because they approach with words of support for the other man.

 

Glenn claps a hand on his shoulder, “Of course, man! Also, I have heard from a reliable source that there will be bubbles there and let me tell you something, I am all about bubbles.”

 

Daryl looks at Glenn like he doesn’t understand how another human being could possibly put the words together to actually make that sentence.

 

Tyreese shoves everyone aside to sweep Rick into a crushing bear hug, “Rick, my brother, we gonna have a fuckin’ blast at this wedding, don’t you worry!” Rick wheezes but he’s grinning at the lot of them and Michonne smiles up at him like a proud mother. Daryl weasels his way in between Rick and Tyreese, finally allowing Rick the space to breath. “If we’re goin’ to this damn thing, you better get it outta yer head right now, don’t try to start another damn flash mob and stop tellin’ people that you make your own jam!”

 

Rick looks at Daryl like he’s an ignorant child, “Daryl, flash mobs are what’s happenin' and you need to accept that. Also, people love hearin' about jam!”

 

Tyreese senses another one of Rick and Daryl’s arguments that he proclaims are laced with sexual tension, so he eases back slowly and scurries into the living room to play with the new tv. Glenn inches away slowly as Rick starts declaring that Daryl loves his jam and then compares the man to a wild raccoon.

 

Michonne and Andrea step back and watch from a distance, both with knowing smiles on their faces.

 

“I swear to god, Rick, if you compare me to a fuckin’ rodent again, Imma take all yer nice suits and give em to the homeless!”

 

Rick looks mortally wounded, “Daryl! Those suits are like my children! Also, Daryl, raccoon’s aren’t rodents, so for you to even say that—“

 

Daryl grabs Rick around his waist and hauls him over his shoulder and begins to wrestle the man to the ground while Rick cries out for back up. To no one’s surprise, Rick is left to fend for himself. Daryl has Rick on the ground in a matter of seconds and is threatening to feed him to raccoons as his shakes the other man.

 

Michonne is grinning madly as she watches; Rick hasn’t been this spirited with another person in too long. Andrea notices her elated expression and mirrors it easily. The two women watch from their perch at the kitchen table and Andrea sighs, “I guess we’re going to a wedding.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl and Andrea are seated haphazardly on Rick’s bed as the other man shuffles hastily through his closet.

 

“What about this one, you guys?” Rick presents a suit that is a color Andrea didn’t know existed and she almost gags at the sight of it.

 

“Rick, my god! You are a grown man! You are licensed to carry a gun! You can’t tell me that you honestly believe that suit would do anyone any favors?!”

 

At the sight of Andrea so disturbed, Daryl grins sadistically. “Yo, Rick. That is a mighty fine lookin’ suit and couldn’t be more appropriate for a weddin’.” Daryl offers in a tone that is painfully sarcastic, but Rick is suckered nonetheless.

 

“Finally! Daryl, I have been waitin' for you to come to your senses since the day I moved in he—“

 

He’s cut off by Daryl’s sudden, obnoxious laughter and Andrea smacks Daryl in the chest for good measure.

 

Rick huffs and turns on his heel, clearly offended. “I wish Michonne was here, she always knows what I look best in…” Rick stands in front of his closet helplessly. Andrea pities him and nudges a still snickering Daryl, who grunts begrudgingly.

 

Daryl stands and strides to Rick’s closet. He reaches past Rick and pulls out the suit that Rick wore on his date with Gareth.

 

“Bout this one? You never even got to really rock it and it did look good on ya.” Daryl says the last part so quietly it’s almost a whisper. But around Rick, nothing Daryl says seems to go unheard. The look Rick gives Daryl makes his skin crawl but also makes him warm in a way he hadn’t known in a while.

 

He shrugs, as if to dislodge the feeling and hisses over his shoulder at Rick, “Or whatever, you look like a walkin' mop anyways.”

 

Rick is not fooled and swoops in to hug Daryl from behind. He nuzzles his face against Daryl’s solid back and is not quiet about his affection for the other man, “Daryl Dixon, you can’t hide from me! I know you care about me, you bitter old man.”

 

Daryl yowls like a drowning cat at the sudden contact and wriggles from Rick’s grasp. He turns and glares at both Rick and Andrea, who is evidently amused.

 

Daryl exits the room backwards so that he can deliver both of his middle fingers to them.

 

Andrea scoffs at Daryl’s childish behavior, unsurprised and Rick sighs in a manner that could be considered smitten. Andrea isn’t surprised by that either.

 

* * *

 

 

When Michonne finally arrives at the loft, she is sporting a pretty little red dress accompanied by gold heels. Andrea flutters around Michonne like a bee to a flower and can’t seem to stay more than a foot away from the other woman.

 

Michonne is pleased to see that the loft cleans up well, when they need to. Tyreese and Glenn, despite sitting on the floor and furiously playing a video game, are wearing well tailored suits and look quite handsome.

 

Andrea, still tethered to Michonne’s side is wearing nice dress pants and a shimmery white blouse, loose around her shoulders. Michonne finds it difficult to look away from the other woman when her hair is down. Rick and Daryl are seated at the kitchen table playing a card game. Rick is wearing the suit Daryl suggested and looks fresh and happy.

 

When Michonne finally catches a glimpse at Daryl, her jaw nearly dislocates from the speed at which it drops.

 

Daryl looks…incredible. He’s wearing a very sleek looking dark gray suit which fits him perfectly. His hair is pushed back slightly, but looks otherwise unmoved. Normally, Michonne would protest Daryl’s unkempt hair, but paired with the suit she finds it rather sexy.

 

Daryl has a brief moment of peace to play a winning card, which has Rick objecting pathetically, before Michonne is upon them.

 

“Well, be still my heart! Daryl Dixon, aren’t you one damn fine son of a bitch! Where on this fucking earth did you find that suit? Can we leave the house with you like this? Can the world handle Daryl Dixon dressed like James fucking Bond?”

 

Rick is grinning at Michonne’s playful jesting, but he’s a little red in the face. Michonne knows he must agree with her sentiment.

 

Daryl growls at her and fidgets in the suit, “I didn’t want to dress up for this damn thing, god knows Abraham is probably gonna be there in fuckin’ jeans and a t shirt…” He’s pouting now and his arms are crossed resentfully over his chest.

 

Rick’s jaw rests in his hand, propped up on the table by his elbow as he watches Daryl with a charmed look on his face.

 

Michonne couldn’t smile more if she wanted and wraps her eager arms around Rick’s shoulders, pressing her cheek to his cheek. She eyes Daryl and his expression sours just a fraction at the easy contact between Rick and Michonne. Her keen eyes pick up on it easily.

 

“I’m proud to say my boys are ready for a wedding!” She kisses Rick loudly on his stubbled cheek and stands to gather the other two men.

 

Rick smiles at Daryl wearily and shrugs a bit in place of an explanation. Daryl watches Rick’s face for a moment, and then stands in a flurry of movement.

 

“Alright, ya sorry bastards! Let’s get this shit show on the road before I change my mind and turn this suit into a fuckin’ shower curtain.” Despite his obvious disdain, Tyreese and Glenn cheer triumphantly at his words.

 

Michonne and Andrea are close, talking and laughing at something between them as they too crowd towards the door.

 

Daryl grabs the keys and herds the group out with many noises of exasperation and displeasure. They pour into the hallway, laughing loudly as they parade into the elevator. Daryl turns and looks to an unmoving Rick, who stands rooted in his spot.

 

“You comin’, Officer Friendly?”

 

Rick shifts uncertainly and gives Daryl a look of hesitation. Daryl, ever the mind reader, swiftly approaches Rick and grabs his arm.

 

“Let’s go get our bubble on, or whatever the fuck you idiots call it.”

 

Rick can’t help the speed at which his expression changes into an exuberant grin. But it seems, lately, it is something that only Daryl can accomplish.

 

Rick trails after Daryl with no complaint.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive at the wedding and herd together around the entrance. Despite their earlier excitement, the group now shuffled awkwardly amongst the crowd. The only one of them with any sense of place or confidence was Michonne. Andrea watched her forlornly, absolutely unsure of how one woman could be so majestic and beautiful and also a little bit psychotic.

 

Tyreese and Glenn were in a heated game of rock, paper, scissor that would ultimately decide who would be the one to approach the groom and admit they had not brought a gift. Neither man wanted the job.

 

Rick stuck close to Daryl, feeling nervous and out of place. Luckily for Rick, Daryl was feeling similarly.

 

“So, um, who’s the weddin' for again?” Rick asks conversationally.

 

Daryl chews his thumb absently before he answers, “Abraham and Rosita. Me and Glenn known them for a while, Ty and Andrea known them for bout a year.”

 

Rick’s nod is also rather absent and he looks around the throngs of people. Glenn approaches the two men with a resigned look. “I lost, let’s go find our seats so that I can practice how I’m gonna tell Abraham we didn’t get him anything. Also, does anyone have pen and paper? I need to write a will, really quickly.”

 

Tyreese follows the other man with a triumphant look. Michonne hooks her arm through Andrea’s and they fall in line behind Tyreese.

 

Daryl nudges Rick with his elbow and tilts his head in the group’s direction, “C’mon. Let’s go find seats or else you’re gonna end up sittin' in Tyreese’s lap.”

 

Rick is nodding his head in agreement until he hears the last part, “Daryl, that’s not funny! I’m not sittin' in Tyreese’s lap again! It was one time and he still acts like I violated him!”

 

He follows the sound of Daryl’s vindictive laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily for Rick, he finds a seat between Daryl and Tyreese, instead of Tyreese’s lap. Rick enjoys the ceremony, immensely, although he does not know the bride or groom. He’s intrigued by the grand difference in their appearances, Abraham a tall, bulky red head with a handle bar mustache who easily dwarfs his young bride, dark hair and caramel skin. When the priest permits that they kiss, he swoops in and kisses her fully on the mouth, fist raised triumphantly in the air. The crowd around them cheers and Rick claps his hands genially.

 

Abraham announces that the reception will be in the dining hall and hauls his bride up before striding away with her. The people around them begin to mill and Michonne and Andrea are already heading toward the reception area. Tyreese is telling Glenn that he should’ve shaved his ‘mustache’ before the wedding as a gift to Abraham cause it’s just embarrassing. Glenn is trying to wrestle Tyreese but only manages to cling to the other man as Tyreese also heads for the dining hall.

 

Rick stands up and glances around before he notices that Daryl hasn’t risen yet. He watches the man for a moment before nudging his shoulder, “Hey, Dixon. There’s food in the other room. Let’s get a move on before Ty eats the entire—“ Daryl hisses up at him and roughly drags him down into his seat by his arm.

 

Rick is looking at Daryl in confusion, especially when Daryl won’t meet his eyes but instead furtively glances around Rick.

 

Rick tilts his head into Daryl’s line of sight to reinforce eye contact. “What is your problem? You’re makin' the face you made when the mailman called you Mr. Dixon. You know your name is printed on the mail, right?”

 

Daryl puts his entire hand over Rick’s face and shushes him. “Dammit, Rick! I…My fuckin’ ex is here. I didn’t even know Abraham invited him.” Rick blows Daryl’s hand from his face and turns to look but is once again impeded by Daryl’s hands.

 

They grip him evenly, on either side of his head, forcing Rick to keep his eyes on Daryl. Rick’s fights to remember how to breathe at the intensity on Daryl’s face and their sudden proximity.

 

“D-Daryl?” Rick questions hesitantly. Daryl’s eyes shift to the side briefly and then flit back to Rick. “Shit, he’s comin’ over. Rick, fuck. Okay, I need you to do me a favor and pretend this is normal.”

 

Before Rick can even blink, Daryl’s lips are sealed over his own. Rick’s brain promptly short-circuits.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in the haze of Rick’s mind, he remembers that Daryl said something about normal. At the moment he’s having a hard time recalling what that means. He feels the scrape of Daryl’s scruff against his and he tries not to indulge himself.

 

When he hears a throat clearing behind him, he breaks away from Daryl and whirls in his seat. A man is standing in front of the pair, wearing a nice suit. He has dark eyes and a solid jaw. His hair is black and short and his skin is the color of Rick’s coffee after he’s stirred in the milk. He looks pissed.

 

“So, Daryl. Been a while, huh? I can see you’ve been…busy.” The look he gives Rick is insultingly dismissive.

 

Daryl snorts in response and slings a possessive arm over Rick’s shoulder, pulling the other man back against him. Rick falls back into Daryl and thinks, ‘normal.’

 

Rick turns his head to nuzzle against Daryl’s jaw but keeps his eyes on the other man, a haughty expression on his face. “Daryl, you must introduce me. Is this a friend of yours?”

 

Daryl seems pleased with Rick’s acting. “This is Martinez, babe.”

 

Rick tenses when he realizes that this isn’t just any ex, this is THE ex. Rick decides to kick it up a notch. He reaches up and drags his fingers across Daryl’s jaw. He swears the other man shudders. “Martinez? Oh, is this a work friend? I’ve never heard you mention a Martinez.”

 

Martinez’ gaze falls on Rick and he leans forward, “Nah, ‘babe’,” he says condescendingly, “we used to fuck.”

 

Rick feels Daryl radiating rage beneath him and his hand falls to Daryl’s thigh, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

“Oh? That’s cute. You must be one of the strays he used to pick up.” Rick leans forward too, never breaking Martinez’ glare. “I gotta say, you sure do linger like one. You should move on, darlin’. Daryl’s fuckin’ someone else now.”

 

Rick finds Daryl’s hand without even looking and links their fingers. Daryl unconsciously grasps at Rick’s hand. Rick pulls him up and savors the look of shock and contempt on Martinez’ face.

 

“Come on, Dixon. I’m feelin' hungry.” He leaves Martinez with a sultry gaze and drags Daryl along behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

When they are well beyond Martinez’ ear shot, Rick lets out an exaggerated breath. “Jesus Christ! I can’t believe I said all that! Michonne would’ve died if she heard.”

 

Rick is running his hands over his face repeatedly and trying to decide if this is real. Daryl finally makes his presence known and lunges at Rick. He hauls the man up, arms around Rick’s waist. “Fuck me sideways, Grimes! That was fuckin’ perfect! Where the fuck you been keepin’ that little devil?”

 

Rick’s face feels like it’s on fire and he wiggles out of Daryl’s grasp. “Daryl! What the hell was that! I…I said the F word to that guy!” He whispers the last part harshly and Daryl actually laughs. Rick is stunned, Daryl looks really happy.

 

Daryl slings an arm around Rick’s shoulders and guides the other man into the reception hall. “That was fuckin’ beautiful, Grimes. I swear, I’d tattoo that shit on my ass tomorrow if I get drunk enough tonight.”

 

Rick pouts but is happy that he could help Daryl. After all, Daryl did something similar for him with…Shane. Rick is shaken from his revere when Daryl points out Michonne and Andrea dancing playfully next to a table that Tyreese is feasting at.

 

Michonne twirls around in front of Andrea, her arms raised above her head and her hips sway to the music. Andrea looks gone on the other woman and Rick feels like coming to the wedding was good for all of them. Rick sits next to Tyreese but makes sure to avoid putting his hands near the food. Daryl drops into the seat beside Rick and props his feet up on the table.

 

Rick watches the man curiously, he’s never seen Daryl act like this before. The closest he’s seen was when Daryl figured out the neighbor’s wifi password.

 

Michonne dances over to Rick and plops down into his lap. “What’s got the raccoon so happy?” She asks as she sneaks a rib from Tyreese’s plate. She’s the only one brave enough.

 

Rick slings an arm around her waist and smiles over at Daryl, who just smirks back at the two. “Your boy there did me a solid and told my ex to get fucked.” Daryl slurs boastfully.

 

Michonne gasps theatrically and grabs Rick’s face. “Did you say the F word, Rick?”

 

Rick purses his lips and when he refuses to answer Michonne cackles, “Hot damn! I wish I’d seen my boy in action. Rick is a little shit starter when he wants to be.”

 

Rick whines like an embarrassed child but Michonne ruffles his hair affectionately, “Come now, that was nice of you, Rick. I know it’s not really your scene, but if this is the ex I’m thinking of, I’m sure it meant a lot to Daryl.”

 

Rick risks a glance in the other man’s direction and Daryl isn’t smiling anymore but has a vulnerable expression on his face. He just nods to Rick. Rick nods back, he feels invincible.

 

Suddenly Daryl has an arm around his neck and a mustache smooshed into his face. Rick recognizes that the arm and mustache belong to Abraham and Daryl hisses at the groom. Abraham laughs at Daryl’s futile struggle and addresses the table, “Well, if it isn’t my favorite group of misfits! Daryl, you old pig fuck, I swore you wouldn’t be here and all dressed up for me, no less!”

 

The man is loud and laughs even louder. Daryl yanks on the man’s mustaches and growls, “Get your fuckin’ hands off me before I feed your mustache to Tyreese!”

 

Abraham grins and unhands Daryl who punches Abraham, causing no real damage. Tyreese waves offhandedly at Abraham as he attacks his fifth set of ribs. Abraham turns to Rick and Michonne, who is still seated in his lap.

 

“Well, Daryl, you’ll have to introduce me to your guests. They sure do make quite a pair.”

 

Rick smiles at the man and Daryl hands out his incredibly heartfelt introductions, “Rick, right there, girl is Michonne. Live with us.”

 

Rick’s face conveys how unimpressed he is. Daryl shrugs.

 

Abraham reaches forward to shake Rick’s hand and then grasps Michonne's and brings it to his lips, “Nice to meet you two, especially this exotic little thing.”

 

Michonne grasps his hand tightly and flashes him a deadly smile, “Don’t make those your last words now, honey. You just got married.”

 

Abraham pulls away with a howl of laughter and claps Daryl on the back, “Well shit, I’d say you did all right, Rick.” Rick grins but corrects the other man, “Oh, no. We’re not together. This is my best friend here. I’m, uh…”

 

Abraham holds his hands up in understanding, “Say no more, friend. Got nothing to explain to me. If you’re alright with Daryl, then I trust you with my life.”

 

Rick’s smile is back and he just feels good. Good about his new life and these new people and…he glances at Daryl.

 

Abraham is in the middle of telling Daryl a joke that is entirely inappropriate for a wedding when a flash of movement appears behind Abraham and suddenly someone is attached to his back. Abraham whirls and Glenn is clutching to the man’s back and grappling for balance.

 

“Abe! You giant bastard! You’re married now! That means you can shave off that fucking nightmare on your face!” Glenn is laughing as Abraham tries to unfasten him, but he’s too small and too fast.

 

He finally slides off and that’s when Abraham grips him around his neck and rubs a fist into his hair. Andrea approaches with Abraham’s small bride pressed into the older woman’s side and she gives her husband a look of exaggerated betrayal, “Abe, you snake! I knew it would come to this, so I’ve left you for Andrea! She smells better than you and she doesn’t give me beard burn!”

 

Andrea laughs and pulls the small woman against her, “It’s true, Abe. We’re running away together, somewhere your mustache can’t hurt us anymore.”

 

Abraham rolls his eyes and scoops his wife up easily, she squeals with laughter.

 

“Over my dead body, Blondie! I found this one, fair and square. She’s mine.” Abraham pulls her away into the crowd and dances with her. Rick watches them fondly.

 

His attention is pulled from the couple when he notices Daryl leaving the table. “Where you off to, Daryl?”

 

“Gonna get a drink.” Daryl throws over his shoulder.

 

When he leaves, Michonne slides from his lap and sits beside Rick. She smiles at him and scoots closer.

 

Rick eyes her cautiously and leans back, “What?”

 

She gives him an impish look and leans back as well, “Rick Grimes. You are so in love with that man.”

 

He throws a look to Tyreese and Andrea to see if they heard Michonne but Tyreese appears to be in a food coma and Andrea is taking photos of the man. Glenn is somewhere on the dance floor challenging people to dance offs.

 

Rick glares back at her, “Michonne! This is not second grade! Please stop narrating people’s love lives! Besides, it’s not like that! Me and Daryl are just…really good friends.”

 

Michonne shrugs her shoulder but her expression remains coy and knowing. Rick huffs at her and crosses his arms.

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while before Rick notices that it’s been a while since Daryl went to fetch a drink. He excuses himself and his glass and goes to search for the other man. He wanders out of the reception hall and meanders for a bit until he finds an outside patio area.

 

He steps out onto the patio and takes a deep breath. He hasn’t felt this good in a while. He stretches his arms and turns to head back in and continue his search for Daryl.

 

When his eyes catch the sight, he is sure it’s someone else. But it’s not because Daryl is unmistakable. He’s pressed against Martinez, their mouths battling fervently against one another. He doesn’t mean to drop his glass but when he does, it shatters. Daryl and Martinez break apart with a gasp between them and their eyes find Rick.

 

Martinez looks smug and victorious but Rick is only looking at Daryl. Daryl looks…Daryl looks contrite and wretched when he realizes what’s happened.

 

Rick feels a numbness in his legs that he had come to equate with people he cared about doing things that hurt him to his core. He turns and leaves the scene even as Daryl calls his name in a desperate tone Rick’s never heard before.

 

He shouldn’t be upset. He was just pretending to be with Daryl, Daryl is a grown man and can kiss whoever he wants. Rick rubs his mouth absently when he approaches Michonne.

 

She looks up at him and doesn’t recognize his distant look right away. “Can we go?”

 

She senses something wrong and stands, “Yea, um, lemme just grab the group and we can—“ Rick puts his hand on her wrist and finds her hand.

 

She stops speaking and looks at him and when her eyes meet his he kind of breaks, “Can WE just go?” He emphasizes in a broken voice.

 

Michonne switches gears so quickly it scares Rick a little but he’s never been more thankful. Without causing a scene or alerting the others, Michonne hooks her arm with Rick’s and leads him from the hall. Rick feels like his head is underwater and he is beginning to tremble.

 

Michonne pulls him closer and walks him toward the curb, she brings her fingers to her lips and whistles sharply. A cab meets them in moments.

 

When Michonne and Rick are safe inside the cab, Rick presses his face against the window and watches the building pass him by. He sees Daryl run from inside and come to a helpless stop when he sees Rick.

 

Rick clenches his eyes shut and tries to ignore how familiar that pain in his chest is becoming.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl is pacing in front of the venue and he’s pulling at his hair as he curses himself for being such a fucking idiot. He’s on his sixth cigarette and he’s sucking it down to a stump in labored breaths. He can’t close his eyes without seeing Rick’s face. The other man looked so…betrayed. Daryl’s chest clenches tightly when he remembers it’s the look Rick had when Shane had blindsided Rick. He feels sick.

 

He hears footsteps approach him and when he turns to find Martinez he tries not to puke. The other man smirks at him and makes a show of licking his lips, “Come on now, Dixon. We both knew this was gonna happen. That piece of ass you were parading around is just gonna have to get over it.”

 

Daryl nods his head and swipes his thumb over his nose a couple of times. It takes Martinez too long to remember what that look meant. Daryl’s fist finds Martinez’ jaw solidly and the other man staggers back. He growls and makes a move towards Daryl, but when the other man speaks, he stops short.

 

“Don’t. I swear to god, I will tear you apart right here. I will fuckin’ kill you if you fuckin’ move. You always do this, you come back and you fuckin’ destroy everythin' I worked so hard for. You make me stupid and fuckin’ weak. Every bad decision I made with you. Rick is…” Daryl bites his lip a couple of times as the thoughts find him, “Rick is the best thing that ever happened to me and you fucked it up. You’re fuckin’ poison, Ceaser.”

 

Daryl’s use of the man’s first name seems to knock him down a touch and he slumps in defeat. “Daryl, I…Look, man, you know how it gets…”

 

Daryl’s expression is hell and weariness and Martinez stops talking.

 

Daryl shoulders past him and throws the entrance door open, it bangs loudly against the wall. Martinez flinches and watches the other man go before he lets out a heavy sigh and stumbles off in the direction of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl finally works up the nerve to enter the dining hall he had been milling around in front of for half an hour. When he finally approaches the table Tyreese, Glenn, and Andrea are all talking amongst each other. When Andrea notices Daryl, she huffs in irritation, “We were wondering where the hell you went. Where is Rick? Michonne, where is my Michonne, Daryl?”

 

Daryl looks at Andrea but his expression is empty. Andrea drops her playful banter and slides a hand up his shoulder. “What’s wrong, Daryl?”

 

Daryl curses her for knowing when he is upset, he tries to keep all of his expressions identical, keeps people oblivious. Andrea doesn’t let him shrug her off and when the other two men notice her sudden concern they turn to Daryl too.

 

“Hey, man. What’s wrong? You look like shit.” Glenn offers and Tyreese gives him a look that suggests that Glenn could be more helpful.

 

Daryl runs his hands over his face and meets Andrea’s worried stare with a look of despair, “I fucked up, Dre.”

 

When Andrea hears Daryl use a nickname the other man so rarely used, she knew it was serious. She pulls Daryl to sit at the table and the others follow suit. “What happened, Daryl? Tell me, please.” Daryl’s face scrunches up and he presses the heel of his hand to his forehead.

 

“I…shit. I’m such a fuckin’ idiot. I saw Martinez, he’s here. Was here. Fuck.” Before he can continue, Andrea is already gaping. “Oh, god. You didn’t…talk to him did you? Daryl, tell me you didn’t…”

 

At her desperate tone he feels like an absolute piece of shit and wishes that were all he had done. He shakes his head vigorously and Andrea is quiet.

 

“I-I saw him and, fuck, I asked Rick to pretend we were together, ya know to get Martinez to fuck off. It worked great, Rick schooled him like a fuckin’ champ…” Daryl trails off with a sad, proud little smirk on his face. Glenn lets out a breath, “Is that what you’re worried about? I’m sure Rick didn’t mind helping you out and maybe now Martinez will leave you alone.”

 

Daryl gives a withering look to Glenn and when he meets Andrea’s eyes again he knows she knows. She looks disappointed and grief stricken and it makes it hard for Daryl to pull in his next breath without shaking.

 

“I…um, fuck. I went to get a drink and I ran into Martinez again. We, we started arguin' and then he…fuckin’ shit, we kissed.” He can’t look at them but he can feel their shared looks of pity for him. Andrea reaches out to him, “Daryl, what’d you do?”

 

He hates that she knows that that wasn’t even the worst of it. He shudders when he remembers the sound Rick’s glass made when it hit the ground. He knows Rick must have felt the same way. Shattered. He looks at only Andrea and finally admits his sin, “Rick saw us. He…he saw me, what I did. Andrea, he…his fuckin’ face. I…fucked up.” He chokes out the last part and Tyreese and Glenn share a look of confusion at Daryl’s plight.

 

Andrea places a hand over her gaping mouth and her other hand falls from Daryl’s.

 

Daryl drops his head to the table and remembers how he felt when he found Martinez with someone else. Daryl remembers the way he felt fractured and utterly alone. He swore he would never make anyone else feel that way. He feels fevered chills run up his spine at the thought. He tries to tell himself that Rick was just pretending, pretending to be his, for Daryl’s sake.

 

That doesn’t help him shake the fact that it felt real, that it felt…good. That Rick felt right. He thinks of how the other man smiles whenever Daryl said something stupid in his direction and he wondered if he’d ever see it again.

 

At that thought, Daryl sobs.


	8. The Masking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are strained and bound to get a little bit more unpleasant. But please, bear with these emotionally challenged nerds. They will eventually figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! It's a bit of a brief chapter, but things will definitely pick up next chapter.

* * *

 

 

Rick is laying in Michonne’s bed, arm slung over his face and he hasn’t made a move to get up in quite some time. Michonne saunters in the room with a tray of food perched on her hip and her most brilliant smile on her face. She approaches Rick and slides the tray into his lap. He glances at her from under his arm but makes no attempt to move.

 

Michonne’s smile becomes somewhat forced and after a few moments, she gives in with a huff. “Rick, darling, you’re gonna have to talk to me eventually. You’ve been in bed since we got back and you won’t even tell me what happened.”

 

Rick sucks in a withering breath and pushes it out weakly. He hasn’t told her what happened because he can’t, the words won’t seem to leave him.

 

Michonne sits at the foot of the bed and watches him with a tender expression, “Rick, Andrea has called me 6 times. But I figured since she was probably calling about you, I didn’t answer. I wanna hear it from you first. Can you please tell me what this is about at least?”

 

Rick shudders and forces out the word, “Daryl.” It sounds broken and ragged and Michonne is at full attention now. With the foresight of some greater being, Michonne moves the try away from Rick.

 

“Daryl? Daryl Dixon? What did that hick do that’s got you so upset?”

 

Rick sits up in such a furious movement, it startles Michonne. She glances at the tray briefly before looking back to Rick. “He fuckin’ kissed Martinez, Michonne! All that shit about needin' me to help him and how happy he was that I told Martinez that stuff…He kissed me, Michonne. I know it wasn’t like…real or anythin'. But it felt, I don’t know, right!” He’s tugging angrily at the covers and he’s shaking his head constantly. “I feel like a fuckin’ idiot. I was just…I get too attached, ya know? Like with Lori and Shane and now Daryl. I thought…I thought it could be different.”

 

When his voice hitches, Michonne feels her heart break for her best friend for the millionth time.

 

Rick’s shoulders hunch and he looks as though he might be trying to disappear altogether. When he lifts his head, his face is utter devastation and Michonne feels her eyes are hot with unspilled tears of commiseration.

 

Rick shrugs and gives her a watery smile, “Why can’t I keep myself from gettin' hurt, Chonne?”

 

Michonne crumbles when she hears him use the nickname that stuck between them since they were kids. She hauls herself into his lap and holds him tightly. When the man in her arms whimpers and breaks, Michonne feels herself harden. She thought herself to be a pretty good judge of character, Daryl was a bitter old dick, but he wasn’t heartless. She felt as sucker punched as Rick.

 

She hugged Rick securely and stared blankly at the wall behind them. Michonne quietly made a note to herself to add Daryl Dixon’s name to the list of men she needed to kill.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl spent most of the night and the following morning chain smoking on the roof of their loft. He refused to come inside, despite Andrea’s numerous attempts to coax the man back in. Andrea watched him from the door and pressed redial on her phone. Once again, Michonne’s cell went straight to voicemail.

 

“If you don’t know who this is, then you shouldn’t be calling this number.” Michonne’s recorded voice informed briskly. Andrea smiles fondly, but at the tone begins whispering furiously.

 

“Michonne, you need to call me! Things are happening here and I don’t know what to do! Daryl really fucked up and I don’t know if Rick has told you anything but it’s…bad. It’s really bad, Michonne and I’m afraid we’re gonna lose Rick because of it. Daryl hasn’t said a word since, but I can tell it’s killing him. Please call me, I’m kind of freaking out. As always, you’re gorgeous and I’m still convinced you’re some kind of goddess sent to me from above to teach me the ways of beauty and how you do that thing with your hips—“

 

Andrea’s rambling speech is cut short when she hears Daryl whistle sharply across from where she’s hiding. She pulls the phone away from her face and she can see him watching her from where he’s leaned against the edge of the roof. He’s on his 12th cigarette this morning.

 

Andrea holds her hands up in surrender and emerges onto the roof. “I can hear ya all the way over here, ya fuckin’ spaz!” He chews nervously on the end of his cigarette, shredding it without even realizing.

 

Andrea approaches placating and sits on the lawn chair in front of Daryl. “In light of the current circumstances, I’m gonna over look your attitude.” The silence between them is heavy and she can feel the waves of emotion rolling off of the brooding Dixon.

 

“Did you…do you wanna talk about it?” Daryl looks at her with an expression that says he doesn’t even know where to begin and she feels so helpless for the man.

 

He tosses his cigarette to the ground and crushes it mercilessly beneath his boot. He squats in front of Andrea and drops his head into his hands. “Has he come back?” Andrea tries to look hopeful when she shakes her head. “I know he’s with Michonne, I’m sure he just needs some space. He’ll be back in no time.”

 

Daryl is on his feet again in seconds and pacing frantically. “Fuckin’ shit! I can’t believe I was so goddamn stupid! I shoulda killed Martinez years ago, the night in Vegas woulda been perfect…” Andrea watches helplessly as Daryl lights another cigarette.

 

He sucks in a lungful and holds onto it for several moments. When he speaks, it hisses through his teeth. “You don’t fuckin’ get it, Dre. I mean, he…he looked fuckin’ ruined! I didn’t even get to tell him anythin'…” he trails off and drags more poison in and when he kicks out at the table beside them, Andrea flinches back and stands abruptly.

 

“All for fuckin’ Martinez! He ain’t worth the fuckin’ shit outta his own ass and I fuckin’ kissed him and I…I kissed Rick, Dre. I kissed him first and…and, what if he doesn’t come back? What if I, we, what if we never see him again?”

 

Andrea is quiet for a moment, digesting all of the random blurbs of information Daryl is spouting out. She runs a hand over her head and sighs heavily. “Honestly, Daryl? I don’t know. Rick has been through…so much shit. I know you didn’t mean to hurt him, but you did. You need to accept the fact that he might not come back. Your actions have consequences and you need to understand that closing the right people off only leaves you open for the wrong things.”

 

Daryl drops down into a sprawl on the roof and leans back on his arms, he puffs out smoke which curls in the morning air above his head.

 

“I liked Rick the second he walked in. He’s weird and honest and I knew he’d be good for me. I guess it scared me when I realized he might feel the same. I think I sabotage myself, Dre.”

 

He says it to the sky above, but Andrea nods all the same. “You tend to get in your own way a lot, Dixon.”

 

Daryl lays back against the roof and tries not to think of the loft without Rick. “Why can’t I just let me be happy?” Andrea wishes she had an answer that would help.

 

When Andrea feels the first few drops of rain, she makes a move to go back to the loft. She turns and finds Daryl still sprawled out on the ground. “Daryl?” A drop of rain lands on the tip of his cigarette and it hisses loudly as smoke spews from the doused ashes. She stands in the doorway and it begins to absolutely pour.

 

She can only watch as Daryl lays there, the rain surges over him without forgiveness and she thinks he must find he deserves it.

 

* * *

 

 

Michonne is reading the paper when Rick finally emerges from her bedroom after the third day of his hibernation. She folds the paper idly as she watches Rick, who looks like an old marionette on failing strings.

 

The man drags himself to the kitchen table and sits beside her. She pushes the newspaper aside and finds Rick’s hand instead. “How you feelin’, babe?”

 

Rick shrugs but has that determined look on his face. “Michonne, I think it’s time to go back to the loft. I can’t run forever and I think…Daryl and I aren’t together, so, what he does shouldn’t affect me this much. I’m a grown man.”

 

Michonne feels anxious at his suggestion, “Are you sure that’s the best idea? I mean…” but she can’t find the words to dispute Rick, he’s right. She should be proud but instead she just feels a wave of nausea at the inevitable blow out of Rick’s return. She can only grip his hand reassuringly when he gives her one of his patented ‘I-have-to-do-this’ looks.

 

She sighs and stands with a knowing nod, “I’ll get my keys.”

 

Rick smiles at her, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes and he follows her out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive at the loft, Rick can see Daryl’s motorcycle parked haphazardly by the curb and it knots his stomach fiercely. He tightens his jaw though and keeps telling himself that he and Daryl are not together and therefore nothing really happened. He looks to Michonne who looks like a mother about to see her child off on their first day at school. He gives her a smile and she seems to find the strength she needs from it to get out of the car.

 

He walks along side her and they enter the building. He tries to imagine seeing Daryl again after the three days he’s been away but he really can’t. None of it seems real and his mind is fuzzy when he hits the 4 on the elevator pad.

 

When he and Michonne come to stand in front of the loft door he is startled when he feels a hand run down his arm. Rick looks back to Michonne and she gives him a supportive smile. He touches his hand to hers for a moment and then unlocks the door. When he enters he feels like a stranger in his own home. Tyreese and Glenn are playing another game on the tv and when they see that it’s Rick they both look relieved and terrified all at once.

 

Tyreese is the first to hop up and he makes his way over to Rick and Michonne. “Hey, man! Been kinda lonely around here without you. No one wants to watch dance moms with me.”

 

Rick smiles up at Tyreese, “It’s okay Ty, I’m home now, we can dance moms this bitch up.”

 

Tyreese looks as though he just defused a landmine and grins. A moment later, Glenn appears. “Rick, my dude! Are you like home, home now? Please don’t leave us!” Tyreese looks frustrated at Glenn’s lack of subtlety and grabs Glenn’s arm before he can fall to the ground at Rick’s feet.

 

Glenn was apparently loud enough to warrant further attention, because Andrea comes from around the corner and gasps a little when she sees Rick and Michonne. She is timid in her approach and Rick kind of chuckles at her slow, careful movements. “Andrea, what is wrong with you? I’m not a wild boar, please walk like a normal person.”

 

Andrea halts at his words and the light tone with which he says them. She stands beside Tyreese and Glenn who don’t really seem to grasp the gravity of the situation as they ask Michonne which one of them is more objectively attractive. Her response is merely a look of pity for the both of them.

 

Daryl is suddenly there, as though he had been the whole time but he is still and looks at Rick like he is some otherworldly being. “Rick…” he begins lamely.

 

Rick meets the other man’s eyes steadily and smiles, “Daryl, as an officer of the law, it’s my duty to tell you that you should park with your eyes open. Your motorcycle is practically in the street.” He chuckles at his own joke and leaves the rest of the loft standing around while he goes off to his room.

 

Tyreese and Glenn share a confused look when they notice Andrea, Michonne, and Daryl are all wearing the same expression. Daryl bites his lower lip harshly and says, “The fuck just happened?”

 

* * *

 

 

Since Rick’s return to the loft, Daryl hasn’t slept. He feels like he’s slipped into a tear in the fabric of space and time where nothing makes a bit of goddamn sense anymore. Andrea is back to her pathetic attempts to woo Michonne, Michonne hasn’t threatened with physical violence once, and Rick…

 

Daryl is pacing in his bedroom, gnawing on the junction of his thumb and forefinger. Rick has been…Rick; which is literally eating him alive. Just the other day Rick told Daryl that there was a stray cat outside that looked like Daryl and they should adopt him and call him Purryl Kittson. The normal response would have been; Daryl fetches his crossbow and goes to the window to snipe the cat before anyone else finds out about it. Rick wails about cruelty to animals and throws himself at Daryl in the cat’s defense. Something is broken and Rick swears that cats have souls.

 

However, instead, Daryl is speechless at the easy way Rick addresses him and can only gape at the other man. Rick leaves the kitchen mentioning something about a tiny leather cat vest. When Rick is back on the other side of the loft, in his room, Daryl throws his mug at the wall.

 

Now, he sits on the edge of his bed and feels queasy. They haven’t even breached the subject of the wedding and everyone else seems to have moved on. Daryl is starting to feel like maybe he imagined it, maybe it was a hellish nightmare and he was just being paranoid. When he leaves his room he finds Rick and Michonne seated on the couch, Rick speaking animatedly to his friend and she watches him with an affectionate smile.

 

“So, I just figured it’s about time to air it all out. Besides with what just happened last month, I’m kind of worried about—“ Rick pauses when he sees Daryl standing awkwardly at the entrance of the living room. Daryl shuffles his feet and looks at Rick under his bangs, “Bout time for what?”

 

Daryl notices the way Michonne watches him and it makes him uneasy. He supposes Rick has ordered her to treat him normally, but that doesn’t stop her from murdering him with her eyes.

 

Rick smiles freely at Daryl, “About time I cleared things up with Lori. I just figured, with her bein' my ex and all, I should do the adult thing and put our past behind us. Wouldn’t want it blowin' up in my face later.”

 

For all intents and purposes, what Rick says sounds genuine and heartfelt. But the words hit Daryl like a physical blow and Daryl can feel the double edge of their meaning. Daryl says nothing and tries not to curl in on himself like a dying spider. Rick seems unfazed by the effect he has on Daryl and turns back to Michonne, who looks only diminutively pleased but Daryl knows she must be burning with pride on the inside.

 

This is the first the subject has even been grazed in the following week and it leaves Daryl feeling as though he might just die. He wishes he could talk to someone. The rest of the loft is at work and Daryl feels entirely out of place.

 

He is frozen where he stands and Rick says something to Michonne before he brushes past Daryl and into his room. Daryl feels a sense of desperation and dread well up in him and he looks to Michonne. She watches him with a predatory gaze and he swallows thickly. Michonne stands and with the grace of a jaguar, slinks towards him. Before Daryl can even fear for his life, Michonne is whispering in his ear, “If Rick didn’t ask me so nicely to spare you, I’d cut you in half.”

 

She leans back and smiles brightly up at him. He stares blankly back at her. She pats his cheek fondly, but he can feel the tremor of rage beneath her fingers. “What is it about Rick that makes people want to hurt him?” She asks him with such sincerity in her voice that he actually whimpers. “Michonne…”

 

He wants to explain, but he knows there are no words he could string together that Michonne would willingly accept. So when Rick emerges from his room and informs Michonne that he is ready to go, Daryl clicks his jaw shut. He watches them leave and when the door closes behind them, he slumps to the floor.

 

He searches his hoodie frantically for his cigarettes only to realize he’s already burned through them all.

 

* * *

 

 

Rick and Michonne situate themselves inside her car and Rick lets out a long sigh. Michonne glances at him as she starts the engine, “I’ll kill him, you know. All you gotta do is say the word.” Rick glares at her and lolls his head back against the headrest. He pinches his fingers over the bridge of his nose as she pulls away from the curb. “Michonne, stop. I really just want this whole thing to die already.” He pauses, before hastily correcting himself, “By ‘this whole thing’ I meant the situation, not Daryl!” he points an accusatory finger at her and she pouts childishly. He looks out the window and bites his lip. “Am I doin' the right thing? Just ignorin' it? I can tell Daryl wants to talk, he looks terrible…”

 

Michonne watches Rick from her peripheral, “Don’t start that, Rick. The second you start doubting yourself, you don’t stop. Like you said, you and Daryl aren’t dating. You don’t owe him anything.”

 

Rick can’t help the bubble of guilt welling up inside of him, though. “Was it too mean? What I said about Lori and bein' an adult and all that?” Michonne smirks sadistically, “Hell no. That was so sweet. He looked about ready to get a shovel and dig his own grave.” She makes a left turn and Rick gapes at her.

 

“Michonne! I don’t want to make him suicidal! I just…can’t, I can’t do this with him. The second we talk about it, it’s all gonna blow up. One of us would probably end up moving.” He looks forlornly out the window. “It’s better this way.” He says it, but neither one of them believe it.

 

Lucky for Rick, Michonne has the grace to not mention it. She pulls up outside of Lori’s house and it looks different without Shane’s truck parked in the driveway. Rick breathes in deeply and pushes the car door open. Michonne gives him a proud smile, “Go in there and make a friend, baby. I’ll be back for you in about an hour.” Rick huffs but can’t help the smile tugging at his lips, “Thanks, mom.”

 

Michonne winks at him as he shuts the door and she pulls away at speed that makes Rick’s cop instincts tingle. He lets it go in light of more important things. He cuts through the lawn and stands in front of the door. He takes another deep breath and knocks on the door. This time, when Lori answers it, she doesn’t look surprised or scared. She has a soft smile on her face and looks a little worn. Rick feels the clench of guilt in his gut once more.

 

“Hey, Lor. Uh, I’m a little early. Michonne drives like we’re filmin' the next fast and the furious.” Lori chuckles at him fondly and ushers him inside. The house looks…bare. All of Shane’s things have obviously been removed and the house feels like a skeleton of what it used to be.

 

Rick makes his way into the kitchen and seats himself at the table. Lori follows shortly after and offers him a cup of tea. Rick politely declines and waits for Lori to make herself one before she sits down in front of him. He clears his throat and scratches at the back of his neck. “Lori, I…I’m sorry for the way things ended between us. I know it’s not fair to put all of the blame on you, despite what…you did.” Lori has the decency to look guilty.

 

She nurses her tea gingerly before speaking. “Rick, I am sorry. For doing what I did. I never expected it to go that far, I just felt like…we weren’t what we used to be. I guess I missed that closeness. Shane wasn’t a very good outlet.”

 

Rick fiddles with the salt shaker on the table, “Speaking of Shane…” he trails of, looking up at Lori.

 

She closes her eyes and rolls her neck, the tension in her shoulders obvious. “I told Shane to pack his things after you left with the TV. He wanted to talk about it but I felt like I already knew everything anyways. That boy was always crazy about you, Rick.”

 

She says it with a tired fondness reminiscent of their time together as teenagers. Regardless, Rick is confused by her admission. “Always? Since I’ve known Shane he was always chasin' anythin' in a skirt. Despite my current lifestyle, Lori, I don’t wear skirts.” She smiles at him with a shake of her head. “You don’t get it, Rick. After we got divorced and Shane moved in here, it was like all he wanted to talk about was you.”

 

“At first I thought it was like a, get it all out of his system thing. He hurt his best friend and he obviously felt guilty. But as time went on it was, ‘Have you heard from Rick?’ or ‘Maybe we should reach out to Rick.’ I feel like…he never really wanted me anyways. He just didn’t know how to get closer to you.”

 

Rick still feels lost on the subject of Shane’s affections towards him. “That just…I don’t know, Lor. Just doesn’t make much sense, I guess. After the divorce he was constantly givin' me shit at the station about datin' other men. You know they had to transfer him.”

 

She sips her tea and nods, “I know. But Shane is not a man of words. He doesn’t know how to express himself. He couldn’t with you and he couldn’t with me, either. For a while, it felt like I had you back, when I was with him. But he started to close himself off too. He’s a good man, Rick, but I think he’s struggling with some things.”

 

Rick sighs heavily and leans back in the chair. “Well, aside from Shane, I hope we can put all this behind us. I feel like we can move past it and maybe even be friends?”

 

Lori’s smile this time is more energetic and she agrees eagerly, “I would love that. I never blamed you for what happened and I don’t blame you for Shane. I’m just glad some good can come of all this.” She looks less worn and Rick is happy for it.

 

With that, Rick returns her smile and finally feels like he has a handle on something in his life.


	9. The Impending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a boiling point between Rick and Daryl. Everyone else is just hanging on for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 featuring Rick and Daryl's unresolved angst, the babies.

* * *

 

 

It’s been about a week since Rick mentioned exes and doing ‘the adult thing’ to Daryl. They still haven’t spoken, but a semblance of normality has fallen back over the loft, so Daryl begrudgingly accepts the state of things. Rick is still at work and the loft is relatively quiet. Andrea is reading a magazine in the kitchen and Tyreese is snoring loudly from the couch. Daryl is perched up on the window sill, the window cracked open so Daryl can blow smoke out through it.

 

The door of the loft slams open with such ferocity that Daryl drops his cigarette out of the open window. “Fuck’s sake…” he curses under his breath and turns to see a panting Glenn crouched at the entrance of the loft. He barely manages to shut the door behind him, hands on his knees.

 

Tyreese is sitting up now, and Daryl watches Glenn with a weary expression. Andrea continues to peruse her magazine. Glenn stands and holds up a finger, still attempting to catch his breath. Tyreese gives Glenn a disbelieving look, “Man, you cannot be that outta shape! This is why I keep tellin’ you to join my gym. This pathetic as hell, son.”

 

Glenn finally sucks in enough air to manage words. “First of all, I’m in the best physical condition of my life. Second of all, I have an announcement!” For once he has the loft’s attention, so he continues, “Seeing as thanksgiving is next week, I thought I’d give you guys a fair warning. I invited someone.”

 

Tyreese looks impressed, “Oh ho! Is Glenn finally spittin’ some game?” Daryl scoffs and searches for another cigarette. Andrea finally closes her magazine and joins the discussion. “Invited someone? Like a date? Glenn did you speak to a woman?”

 

Glenn looks agitated but continues with a forced smile, “Listen, you flaccid pricks, I can talk to women just fine! You guys just so happen to never be around when I do…Also, no...this is not a date. It’s just one of the teachers at my school doesn’t have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with and I felt bad. So I invited her.”

 

Andrea looks touched, “Glenn, that’s so nice! Which one is it, though? It’s not the bald one is it? Or the one who can’t blink both eyes at the same time?”

 

Glenn glares at her, “No, it’s not! It’s Carol, I don’t think you guys ever met her. She’s great with the kids and she’s super nice. I think you guys will like her a lot.” Andrea accepts this and Tyreese reclines back onto the couch once again. Daryl hops down from the small ledge and approaches Glenn to clap him on the back. “Good job with talkin’ to your first woman. It gets easier, not for you, but ya know.”

 

Glenn scowls at a smirking Daryl, but once the door opens again, Daryl’s expression falls.

 

Rick has entered and he has another man tagging along behind him. He stops when he sees everyone is present and clears his throat. “Well, this isn’t weird. Uh, guys, this is Morgan. He’s my partner from work. I never brought him around before, but I figured it’d be a good idea to bring him to the loft. Ya know, introduce y’all.”

 

Morgan waves politely from behind Rick, “Hello, it’s nice to finally meet all of y’all. Rick talks about y’all constantly. Like y’all was his kids.”

 

Rick looks proud of this and pulls Morgan further into the house. He closes the door behind them and begins the introductions. “Morgan, this is Glenn. He teaches the 5th grade and he also was almost shot by me once, on accident, of course.”Glenn shivers at the memory and Morgan looks as though he wants to interject, but Rick continues, “That over there is Tyreese, he’s a personal trainer down the street from our precinct. I did shoot his tv, that was also an accident.” Tyreese doesn’t sit up, but raises an arm in salutation.

 

Morgan opens his mouth, “Rick…” he begins in a concerned tone. Rick carries on, “That’s Andrea, she practices civil law. I haven’t shot at her.” Andrea looks between Rick, Daryl, and Morgan and tries to pull off a pleasant smile.

 

Rick finally turns to Daryl who looks kind of terrified, Rick tries to ignore the feeling it gives him in the pit of his stomach. “This is Daryl, he lives here too. He’s a mechanic and he,” Rick pauses and doesn’t know how to introduce Daryl as anything but the man that broke his heart, so instead he just says, “he hates cops.”

 

Daryl shoots Rick a look of absolute betrayal and Rick’s expression is instant guilt. Morgan just stands there, nodding at all the new information. Daryl mouths to Rick, ‘What the hell?!’ to which Rick mouths back, ‘Sorry’ and shrugs sheepishly.

 

When Rick puts his hand on Morgan’s lower back to guide him towards the kitchen, Daryl feels like the walls are caving in.

 

* * *

 

 

When Morgan is still present in the loft 2 hours later Daryl feels like it’s getting difficult to breath. Morgan is sitting at the table, surrounded by Andrea, Tyreese, Glenn, and Rick…Daryl’s chest clenches at the way Rick is looking at Morgan. Morgan is telling the loft a story about when he and Rick first got assigned as partners and how Rick ended up taking a girl’s bike to chase down a perp. Morgan is trying to tell the story through his laughter and Andrea has a hand over her mouth as she joins in. Tyreese chuckles and Glenn looks absolutely enthralled. Rick…Rick looks…smitten.

 

He’s got his chin propped up on his hand as he watches Morgan regale the loft and he’s got a persistent smile on his face. Daryl is sipping a beer from the kitchen and grips the neck of the bottle tightly. Rick used to look at him like that.

 

The loft door opens suddenly and everyone’s laughter dies down as they turn toward the intruder. Michonne enters with a friendly smile on her face and closes the door behind her. Once she sees Morgan is present she throws her arms up and rushes the man with a cry of excitement.

 

“Morgan, you handsome devil! Where have you been? I swear, Rick keeps all the good ones from me.” Morgan stands as she approaches and throws her arms around his shoulders. He hugs her tightly and pulls back with a smile on his face, “It’s good to see you again, Michonne. But honestly, I’ve only been able to see Rick at work lately. He’s been so busy tryin’ ta take care of you hoodlums.”

 

Rick smiles up at Michonne with a look that makes Daryl nauseas. It’s a look that says, “I can be happy with someone like Morgan.” Daryl’s hand tightens a fraction more on the bottle.

 

Andrea stands and offers Michonne her seat but Michonne merely pats her cheek and forces herself onto Andrea’s lap. Andrea does little to object. “Um, so, Morgan was just telling us how Rick stole some kid’s bike. It even had a little pink basket on the front, apparently.” Andrea mentions cheekily.

 

Michonne leans back against Andrea and grins at Rick. “Did he tell you how Rick felt so guilty afterwards he went and bought that little girl a brand new one?”

 

Morgan smiles and looks at Rick with an expression of admiration. Rick looks a little embarrassed and shrugs, “I didn’t mean to take it. You know, I was uh, borrowin’ it. Would’ve given it back if…” Morgan barks out a laugh and grips Rick’s bicep affectionately, “If he hadn’t drove it into a ditch. I swear, Rick is a different breed of cop.”

 

Tyreese and Glenn couldn’t agree more with that statement, “Yea, especially considering Rick practically murdered u—“ Glenn is cut short by the look on Michonne’s face and clears his throat. “Murdered our misconception about local law enforcement.”

 

Tyreese nods to Glenn as though that were a solid cover and Michonne and Andrea shake their heads in unison.

 

Morgan only quirks a brow and looks back to Rick, “So, Rick. You were askin’ me somethin’ earlier about Thanksgivin’?” Rick perks up at the mention and nods eagerly, “Well, yea, I just figured since your son is with your ex this year, maybe you’d like to spend it with us?”

 

Before Morgan can answer there’s a loud crack of glass from the kitchen. The group turns to find Daryl grasping the broken shards of a beer bottle in his fist. Rick stands quickly but Daryl hisses at the other man, “M fine. Hand slipped.” With that he storms out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Rick is slow to be seated and stares at the island in the kitchen where the remnants of Daryl’s bottle lay scattered on its surface.

 

Moments later, Daryl exits the bathroom and leaves the loft, slamming the door behind him. Morgan flinches at the sound and looks at Rick, “He must really hate cops, huh?”

 

Rick glances to Morgan with a weary smile and gazes back at the front door. Andrea takes her hands from Michonne’s waist and moves to follow Daryl, but Michonne is quick to stop her. She places a hand on Andrea’s knee and stands up herself, instead.

 

“You know what? I just remembered, I need to make a phone call. I’m gonna be in Rick’s room.” Michonne scurries off in that direction and the table watches her go.

 

Morgan clears his throat and says, “Anyways, I’d love to come to y’alls Thanksgivin’, Rick.” Glenn whoops with cheer, “Awesome! It’s gonna be really fun. We’re all gonna be there and my friend Carol is joining us too.” Morgan nods and the conversation continues unimpeded.

 

Rick is numb to the sounds of his friends and can’t help but feel responsible for Daryl’s sudden outburst. He never thought moving on from someone you never even dated would be this hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Michonne slides Rick’s window open and slips out onto the fire escape. She climbs the creaking steps until she reaches the roof and pulls herself up. She finds Daryl on the opposite end, pacing furiously and picking shards of glass from his palm.

 

Daryl finally notices the woman’s presences and tenses visibly, “If you push me off this roof, they’ll know it was you.”

 

Michonne grins at Daryl wolfishly and holds her hands up in cessation. “Not here to kill you, Dixon. Even though you deserve it.” Her expression darkens and Daryl’s face clenches up, “The hell you want me to say? I fucked up, okay! I know I fucked up! I coulda…” Daryl trails off and sits down on a chair close to him. He places his head in his hands and smears the blood across his face.

 

Michonne told herself not to feel anything but pity and disgust for this man, but here she was feeling a little broken up for him. She sighs in frustration and pulls up another seat next to Daryl.

 

“Look, you’re a big boy, Daryl. You know what happens when you pull shit like this. If you had just told Rick how you felt in the first place, this wouldn’t be happening. I swear, Rick was crazy about you. The way he looked at you, woulda thought you put the stars in the sky.”

 

Daryl looks at her, blood slathered across his brow. His expression is agony and grief. Michonne continues despite the small twinge of guilt she feels, “You can’t do this, Dixon. You can’t be upset. You let Rick go and Rick is trying to move on. He’s really trying and you know he actually feels bad about it? About how it will make you feel? Can you believe it?”

 

Daryl lets out a choked off noise and pulls a sliver from his hand. “I wanted to tell ‘im. Since we put that door up together. Just felt like, I wasn’t good enough. Guess I proved that to m’self.”

 

Michonne shakes her head, “You are one sorry son of a bitch. You didn’t need your own approval, not when you had Rick’s.” For some reason, this sets Daryl off. He stands suddenly and throws an accusing finger in Michonne’s direction.

 

“Oh yea?! I shoulda just talked about it, huh? Like how you do with Andrea? That woman hangs on your every fuckin’ word and what have you done about it?” Daryl waves his hands around frantically. “You ask her out yet? Nah, you just lead her on, cause that’s what you do!” Michonne looks wounded and Daryl hates himself more. When he fucks up, he really goes all out.

 

Michonne stands slowly and moves back towards the fire escape. “I’m sorry that you’re hurting. I wanted you for Rick, I did. But this is what’s happened and you just have to accept it.”

 

Once Michonne is gone Daryl slumps back down into his seat and pushes a thumb roughly into his palm. When the blood wells up under his finger, he feels nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

When Michonne makes her way back inside she finds that Morgan is gone. It’s now just Rick, Tyreese, Glenn, and Andrea seated at the table. Rick looks at her and searches her face for answers that only he can read there. She just stares back at him and he hangs his head, sorrowfully. Andrea looks between them and puts on her best smile, “Um, you missed Morgan leaving. But it’s okay, cause he’s gonna be here for Thanksgiving so—“

 

Andrea is cut short when Michonne approaches her swiftly and kisses her soundly. Everyone is stunned into silence, until Glenn whispers, “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.” Which stretches on for several seconds.

 

Michonne pulls away and the look on Andrea’s face is that of a blind woman who just gained sight and Michonne chuckles a little. Tyreese slams his hands down on the table and says, “Finally! Damn, y’all waited long enough!” Rick finds Michonne’s eyes and simply says, “Uh, Michonne?”

 

Michonne straightens her back and says with conviction, “I like Andrea and I’m tired of all this flirty bullshit.” She turns back to Andrea who still looks like she is seeing the sun for the first time. “I wanna date, do you accept?” Andrea snaps her jaw shut and nods her head quickly. Michonne’s expression suddenly loses its severity and she looks absolutely vibrant when she smiles.

 

“Great, let’s go to your room and discuss the parameters.” Andrea is tugged along by her wrist and looks back at her loft mates with a looks as though she’s the kid that survived Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory.

 

With that, Tyreese stands and walks towards his room, “This loft is a goddamn mess. Can’t keep nothin’ normal here.” He's mostly muttering to himself, but from where Rick is seated, he agrees.

 

Glenn leans back in his chair and sighs, “That was crazy! I mean, totally not surprising, but still crazy. I wish I could find someone like that…”

 

Rick smiles in Glenn’s direction and shoots him a confident finger gun. “Don’t worry, Glenn. You’re a good guy. You’ll meet someone.” Glenn looks pleased by Rick’s assessment and stands as well, “Thanks, man. Well, I got school in the morning. Have to prepare myself for those demon children.” Rick laughs, but when Glenn’s expression remains grave Rick stops abruptly. “I’m serious, Rick. Sometimes I think some of them are possessed. I’m not strong enough to fight them off if they all turn on me.”

 

Rick looks conflicted as Glenn leaves it at that and wanders off to his room. Once Rick is alone at the table, he drops his head into his hands. He feels drained and weak and just wants to wake up a month before any of this happened and try again. He felt good about Morgan, but Daryl was always at the back of his mind.

 

As if summoned, the door to the loft opens and Rick lifts his head to find Daryl standing in the door way. Daryl looks how Rick feels and he meekly closes the door behind him.

 

Rick watches him cautiously before he asks, “How’s your hand?”

 

Daryl shrugs, “Hurts like a son of a bitch, but I’ll live.” The silence between them is unnatural and Rick feels stifled by it. Daryl kicks at the ground and peeks at Rick. Rick clears his throat and stands, “Um, you totally missed it. Michonne barged in here and asked Andrea out. It was uh…it was somethin’.”

 

Daryl looks shocked at the news, but slowly nods. Rick walks towards Daryl, in the direction of his own bedroom. “I’m happy for them, they deserve it. Going for what they want.” Rick says as he walks past.

 

Daryl bites down a whimper and turns to face Rick as the other man passes him, “Rick, please…”

 

“Daryl, don’t.”

 

Daryl is left in the quiet of the hallway and fights the urge to punch the wall. Rick slides down against the inside of his door and winces when he hears a something solid connect with the wall and his door shakes. He’s not sure how much longer he can do this.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrea sits at the foot of her bed and watches as Michonne sprawls out elegantly on the rest of the bed. Andrea fidgets for a moment and looks helplessly at Michonne. The other woman grins, “Don’t look so terrified, Andrea. We were practically dating already. Come here.”

 

Andrea slinks over to the other woman and presses her back against Michonne’s chest. When she feels a strong arm curl around her waist she sighs. “Michonne, I’m worried about Rick and Daryl.” She says finally.

 

Michonne presses her face against Andrea’s neck and lets out a little huff, “I know. I am too. I talked to Daryl earlier on the roof. He’s not holding up well and with Morgan in the picture…I think something is gonna happen. Soon.”

 

Andrea nods and turns in the other woman’s arms. “I’m happy you did what you did and that you gave me a chance. But it makes me feel a little guilty. Is that weird?”

 

Michonne shakes her head and her eyes scan the other woman’s face slowly, “No, you’re a good friend. You want them to be happy too. But they’re grown men, Andrea. They gotta figure this out themselves.” She leans in slowly and presses a soft kiss to Andrea’s lips.

 

Andrea shivers at the contact and watches Michonne closely when she pulls away. “I never really thought this would happen. I kind of figured, a girl like you, can have anyone she wants. Just thought maybe you flirted with me because that’s kind of part of your personality.” She sits up quickly, “I mean, I’m not trying to be offensive! You’re just so friendly and I see how you are with Rick and Daryl and I figured it was the same with me…”

 

Michonne inspects Andrea for a long moment, Daryl’s words ringing in her ears. “It wasn’t fair of me to pull you around like that. But I was always planning on asking you. It just felt so much like we were already together I guess I forgot you still have to ask.”

 

Andrea looks charmed by Michonne’s surprisingly human response. “I’m glad, even though you are way outta my league.”

 

Michonne grins at her, “Shut up, you idiot. I am not. I’m still a human, you know. Despite the pedestal you have me on.” Andrea smirks and shrugs, “What can I say, you look good up there and this way, no one can touch you.”

 

Michonne’s smile turns predatory and she slithers over Andrea. “What if I want you to touch me?”

 

Andrea swallows audibly and says, “That can probably be arranged.”


	10. The Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Rick and Daryl finally come to a head. Things are said and Rick is left to deal with the fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The inevitable blow out. Only three more chapters! Please stick around, I promise things will get better for these poor bastards.

* * *

 

 

Thanksgiving arrives so quickly Daryl feels like the universe is conspiring against him. Michonne and Andrea are making mashed potatoes in the kitchen, but what they’re really doing is trying to see who can get the most potatoes on the other’s face. Glenn is helping Tyreese with the turkey and Rick is fussing over the dinner table.

 

Daryl is sitting on the couch, legs spread and a beer in his hand. He refuses to help, actually, he refuses to really even participate. Since Morgan’s last visit Rick and Daryl have said all but 3 words to each other the entire time.

 

There’s a knock at the door and Daryl leers over his shoulder to see who is going to get it. When no one seems to hear it, Daryl grunts in irritation and stands to answer it. When he pulls it open, there’s a small woman on the other side with short blonde hair and a sweet smile. Daryl looks her up and down briefly and then raises his brow. The woman’s smile falters a bit and she peeks around Daryl, “Um, does Glenn live here? I’m Carol. He invited me to his…um, Thanksgiving dinner.”

 

Daryl nods and moves aside so she can come in. “Glenn, woman here for you!” He shouts before returning to the couch. Glenn comes around the corner and beams at the woman. “Carol, hey! You made it! Come over here so I can introduce you to everyone.”

 

Carol follows Glenn and he brings her into the kitchen. “Guys, this is Carol! She works with me. Carol, that’s Andrea and Michonne. They’re supposed to be making mashed potatoes but as you can see they are useless.”

 

Andrea grins, cheeks smeared in potatoes and Michonne has it all over her nose and mouth. Carol laughs softly and introduces herself. Glenn turns and gestures to Tyreese and Rick, “That’s Ty and over there is Rick. The one that let you in, that’s Daryl.” Glenn glances at the back of Daryl’s head and then mouths to Carol, “Steer clear.”

 

She purses her lips and nods knowingly at Glenn. Rick and Tyreese approach Glenn and his guest and offer their hands to her. Rick smiles, “Nice to meet you, Carol. I’m glad you could make it.”

 

Tyreese seems entranced by Carol’s presence. “Yea, uh, you ain’t really how I imagined you’d be. Seein’ as Glenn don’t really associate with women on account of he is bad at it.”

 

Glenn scowls at Tyreese but Carol actually laughs, “Well, Tyreese, how do you know you’re any better?” She quirks an eyebrow at him and gives him a sly smile that leaves Tyreese speechless. Glenn smirks and sticks his tongue out at Tyreese.

 

Rick laughs under his breath and is about to go tell Daryl to make himself useful when there’s another knock at the door.

 

“I ain’t answerin’ it this time!” Daryl growls.

 

Rick rolls his eyes and goes to open the door. He grins brightly when he finds Morgan on the other side. “Morgan! You’re here! I’m so happy you made it. The food’s almost ready.”

 

Morgan follows Rick in and when Rick turns back from shutting the front door, his eyes meet Daryl’s. He forces himself to swallow the rising sadness in his throat. Daryl looks abandoned, although he’s made little effort to join the festivities.

 

Since last week Daryl has been rather cold to Rick. Rick feels empty because of it and he’s not really sure how things could get this bad so quickly. He just knows he can’t talk about it, because if he talks about it, he’s going to admit too much. So instead, he ignores the dull ache in his chest and follows Morgan into the kitchen.

 

Andrea and Michonne have cleaned up and are bringing food to the table. Glenn is pulling the turkey from the oven and Tyreese is listening intently to Carol speak about something.

 

“Hey, guys, um, Morgan is here.”

 

Everyone cheers and Carol smiles luminously. Rick feels the heavy thickness of Daryl’s absence but pushes it to the back of his mind. “So, food’s almost ready, let’s get all set and we can eat!” He rubs his hands together and helps Glenn bring the turkey to the table.

 

They’re all finally seated but when Rick notices that Daryl hasn’t made a move from his spot in front of the tv, he looks to Michonne. Michonne gives a pointed look to Andrea. Andrea stares blankly for a moment before she nods in understanding, “Right. Um, hey, Daryl, the food is ready! Get your ass over here and join the family!”

 

She looks to Michonne for approval and Michonne kisses her on the cheek. Daryl is leisurely in his stroll to the table and when he finally arrives he drops down roughly into his seat. Rick tries not to look to upset and smiles instead at Morgan who sits to his right. Beside Morgan is Glenn and at the front end of the table is Michonne. On the corner to her right is Andrea and beside Andrea is Carol. Tyreese is seated next to her and Daryl is slouched at the other end of the table, on Rick’s left.

 

He makes a point of staring at Rick while he eats. Rick tries to pretend he doesn’t notice and instead offers some light conversation. “So, Carol, do you teach the 5th grade too?”

 

Carol politely swallows her food before speaking, “Actually, I teach younger kids. Glenn is the brave one, teaching 5th graders.” Glenn sighs and shakes his head, “I figured since they were older, they’d be more mature! One tried to stab me with a crayon yesterday.”

 

Carol laughs behind her hand and Michonne smiles at the visual. Rick and Morgan chuckle before Morgan pipes up, “It don’t matter what age they are. Some of them just got the devil in them.” Rick nods in acknowledgement, “This kid tried to set our car on fire once.”

 

Everyone else looks shocked or in disbelief, only Daryl laughs. It’s a ruthless kind of laugh and Rick shoots Daryl a disapproving glare. Daryl shrugs with a smirk on his face and tears into a turkey leg.

 

Tyreese doesn’t seem to notice the rising tension and addresses Carol, “You look pretty young for a teacher. That’s pretty cool. Most of my elementary school teachers were like a million years old.” Carol smiles at Tyreese and rests her head in her hand, “Where do you work, Tyreese?”

 

Tyreese clears his throat and puffs his chest out a little, “I’m actually a personal trainer at Grove Fitness. It’s down by the bank over there.” He gestures loosely to the far right side of the loft.

 

Carol nods eagerly, “That’s amazing! I’ve been meaning to get back at the gym.” Tyreese smiles enthusiastically, “Well, if you wanna come down sometime this week, I’m usually over there in the evenin’. I wouldn’t mind helpin’ you, no charge. Since you a friend of Glenn and all.”

 

Glenn looks slightly annoyed that Tyreese would use him as an excuse to get closer to Carol. Regardless, it seems to work just fine. Carol agrees and after that Tyreese won’t stop smiling.

 

Andrea looks amused and turns her attention back to Morgan, “So, Morgan. Did you work today?”

 

Morgan nods, “I got off a late shift this mornin'. I was pretty tired, but I know how much this meant to Rick so I didn’t want to miss it.”

 

Before Rick can voice his appreciation a snort from Daryl draws his attention. “Well, ain’t that awfully generous of you.” Rick narrows his eyes at Daryl before he turns back to Morgan, “It really was generous, Morgan. I appreciate you makin' the effort for me.”

 

Rick looks back to Daryl when he says the word ‘effort’ and ‘me’. Daryl snarls but says nothing. Michonne and Andrea look tense at the brief interaction but also say nothing, hoping it will just blow over.

 

Rick focuses all his attention on Morgan now, “Anyways, we’re all thrilled you could be here. I know it’s not easy, puttin’ things aside for someone else. But you did and I am just really glad that you’re tryin’.” Morgan smiles softly at Rick and opens his mouth to reciprocate Rick’s sentiment but he never gets the chance.

 

“Fuckin’ kiddin’ me? You got somethin’ you wanna say to me, Grimes? Oh, no, wait, that’d be impossible cause then you’d have to actually talk to me!”

 

The table is silent at Daryl’s vicious outburst, Rick looks shocked before he finally responds. “You really want to do this right now, Daryl? Is that what you really want?” Daryl leans forward on one arm and hisses at Rick, “I wanted to do this after the weddin’ but you wouldn’t even come home! Instead you hid at Michonne’s for 3 days!”

 

Michonne tenses and looks ready to strike, Andrea begins to panic. “Guys, now is really not the time. We have company…”

 

Rick doesn’t seem to hear her though and laughs bitterly at Daryl’s statement, “I wasn’t hidin’, you asshole! I couldn’t stand to look at your face! I thought you were different, but you’re just like the rest of them, Shane and Gareth, Martinez too! Ain’t no difference between the lot of y’all!”

 

Daryl snarls ferociously and throws his chair back as he stands, “I ain’t nothin’ like them! I fucked up, Rick! Okay, I fucked up! You really so high and mighty you can’t admit you never fucked up! You’d think I fuckin’ killed your dog or some shit!” Michonne is standing now too and Glenn looks terrified. Andrea has her head in her hands and Tyreese is pulling Carol away from the table. Morgan can only watch on in horror.

 

“Of course I have, Daryl! But I ain’t never hurt someone like what you did! You know you’ve been tailin’ me along since I moved in and you pulled that shit at the weddin’ like you had the right! I let it slide because for fuck’s sake Daryl, I really like you! But then I found you with Martinez and it was like Lori all over again! How many times do I have to forgive someone for the same shit before I decide I’m tired of gettin’ fucked over!”

 

Rick’s chest is heaving and his accent is coming out heavier now. Michonne makes a move towards Rick, but is stopped short by Daryl’s following words.

 

“It was a fuckin’ mistake lettin’ you move in here. Ever since you got here, my life has been one giant fuckin’ nightmare!”

 

Rick looks affronted before he laughs sarcastically, “What are you so afraid of, Daryl? You afraid I might be good for you? I might make you soft? Is that why you had to go and fuck everythin’ up?!” Morgan is watching Rick with rapt attention but Rick can’t bring himself to care as the words flow out of him.

 

Daryl huffs a bitter laugh and gets close to Rick, “If you woulda given me a fuckin’ second I woulda made shit right! But you just couldn’t do it, cause you’re so fuckin’ perfect!”

 

“You make your life harder, Daryl. I woulda done anythin’ for you. You were my friend and I care about you. I wanted…” Rick’s face clenches up with emotion, “I’m so fuckin’ stupid. You’re a coward, Daryl Dixon. I shoulda known it the second you couldn’t tell Martinez the truth.”

 

Daryl is in Rick’s face now, literally chest to chest. “Don’t fuckin’ say shit you know nothin’ about, Grimes.”

 

Everyone is on the other side of the table now, watching fearfully; except Michonne who stands closest to the explosion, prepared to back Rick up. Rick grins haughtily and tilts his head, “Or what, you gonna hit me? Was there ever a time you could use your fuckin’ words?”

 

Daryl takes a long look at Rick’s face before he says, “Ain’t no wonder people leave you, you’re more trouble than your worth.”

 

Rick looks instantly wounded and backs down a step. Michonne is burning with rage and Andrea is gaping at Daryl. “Daryl, are you fucking kidding me?! How could you say that to Rick?!” Glenn has his hands over his face and Tyreese looks absolutely disappointed. “That’s fucked up, man. Rick ain’t never been nothin’ but good to you.”

 

Carol has a hand over her mouth and Morgan looks torn between stepping in and staying out of it.

 

Daryl turns his rage on the rest of the group, “To hell with the rest of ya too! I don’t need this shit! Shoulda left when I had the fuckin’ chance. Won’t make that mistake again.”

 

Daryl spins on his heel, strides to the door and grabs his keys. Rick takes a step forward despite the agony he’s feeling. “Daryl, don’t leave. It, it doesn’t have to be like this.” Daryl gives Rick a look that says he wishes that were true but he pulls open the door anyways and slams it shut behind him.

 

Rick slumps in his seat and drops his head into his hands, Michonne is at his side in an instant. She kneels beside him and rests her head on his side. “I’m sorry, babe. That was awful.”

 

Morgan looks at Michonne and she tilts her head towards the front door. “Hey, um, Rick, I should go. You got a lot on your mind right now and I don’t wanna bother you.” Rick’s head shoots up and his eyes are wet. “No, Morgan. Fuck, I am so sorry. I didn’t know that would happen. He’s…I didn’t even tell you about it because…I was embarrassed, I guess. We weren’t ever even together.”

 

Morgan nods understandably, “Its okay, Rick. Honestly, ain’t no trouble. But still, I think you need time with your friends. I’ll call you later?”

 

Rick gives Morgan a pathetically grateful look and nods solemnly. Andrea walks Morgan to the door, apologizing the entire way. Carol pipes up quietly, “I think I should go too. It was really nice meeting all of you. I would love to visit again, sometime.”

 

Glenn nods weakly and Tyreese offers to walk Carol to her car. Rick hangs his head and moans miserably, “I ruined Thanksgivin’…”

 

He sees someone crouch in front of him and clenches his eyes shut. When a hand grasps his chin softly, he expects Michonne but is surprised to find Carol. She smiles supportively and strokes his cheek, “You didn’t ruin anything, Rick. I can tell you’re a kind, generous man and I only just met you.”

 

He smiles witheringly and she tilts her head to maintain eye contact with him, “You know, sometimes, the kids at school, they say some pretty mean stuff. But it’s not because they mean it, it’s because they’re hurting and they don’t know how else to tell you.” Rick stares into Carol’s eyes for a long moment and when she stands to leave he watches her go.

 

After the door closes behind them, Andrea, Glenn, and Michonne are surrounding Rick. Rick leans back in his chair and sighs dejectedly. Glenn looks miserable, “I’ve never seen Daryl like that before. I mean he fought with Martinez, but that was different. Brutal. This was…”Glenn can’t find the word and slouches back against the table. Michonne keeps her hand on Rick’s shoulder and looks at Andrea.

 

Andrea can’t seem to take her eyes from Rick and looks absolutely shaken. Rick finally looks up at all of them and with a wavering voice, asks, “Where is he gonna go?” The resounding silence terrifies him.


	11. The Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is still missing, Rick is gravely concerned, and Shane is just a real good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Anyways, here's chapter 11, enjoy!

It’s been couple of weeks since Daryl tore out of the loft and no one has heard from him. Rick tries not to make himself sick with worry, but it proves impossible. He hardly sleeps and when he does he’s plagued with nightmares. He’s up early for work and drags himself into the kitchen. Andrea is making breakfast for Michonne who watches Rick with motherly concern.

 

Rick rubs a hand over his face a couple of times before he looks to Andrea, “You heard anythin’ from him?”

 

Andrea glances at Michonne before shaking her head delicately. “No, but honestly Rick, you shouldn’t worry. Daryl left like that once before, after Martinez. He turned up with his brother, Merle.”

 

Rick gapes at her, “Merle, trouble with the law, Merle?” Andrea is hesitant to nod. Rick throws his hands up in exasperation, “Is that really where we want a pissed off, desperate Daryl Dixon right now?!”

 

Michonne puts her hand on his wrist and squeezes gently, “Babe, Daryl is an adult. He’s gonna make his own decisions. You gotta stop worrying so much about it. I think some space between you two is what’s best anyways.”

 

Rick looks incredibly sad and stands, “I gotta get dressed. I’m on patrol with Morgan today.” With no further preamble, Rick leaves the kitchen and shuts the door to his room. Michonne drops her hand into her lap. “I should have pushed Dixon off the roof when I had the chance.”

 

Andrea plates the food she’s made for Michonne and sits in front of her. “I know you’re still upset, but I know Rick knows Daryl didn’t mean the stuff he said. Rick’s just worried about his friend now.”

 

Michonne looks off distantly a snarl on her face, “He doesn’t deserve Rick’s concern or friendship! I still can’t believe what he told Rick. I’ve never even heard Shane say something that hateful and Shane is a fucking ape.”

 

Andrea can only nod along with Michonne’s words. The sound of Rick’s door pulls their attention away from each other. Rick is dressed in his uniform and gives them a small wave as he grabs his keys. “I’m, I’m gonna go. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

Michonne blows a kiss at Rick and Andrea gives him a halfhearted salute. When the door shuts behind him, both women deflate.

 

“We need to find that damn Dixon.” Michonne mutters into her coffee. Andrea thinks of what she knows of Merle Dixon and doesn’t even know where to begin looking.

 

\--

 

Daryl wakes suddenly when he feels a rough tap on the back of his head. He groans as he sits up and opens his eyes blearily to find Merle smirking at him.

 

“Rise and shine, buttercup! Time to get this show on the road, whattya say?”

 

Daryl grunts in response and presses his head against the passenger door window. Merle climbs into the driver’s seat and pulls the door shut behind him. He starts the car and pulls away from the gas station they were parked at.

 

Daryl feels weary and sick, he misses his bed and he misses tv and he misses... His chest feels tight whenever he thinks about what he said to Rick. It’s been 2 and half weeks and he hasn’t tried to reach any of his loft mates. When he finally tracked Merle down, the other man was asleep on a barstool of a local bar in the area. He shoved Merle off of the stool and narrowly avoided a boot in the face. When Merle realized it was Daryl he wrestled the other man affectionately and demand they go stir up some trouble.

 

Daryl was only one town over from his friends but he felt oceans away. He and Merle had been driving for days now and Daryl wasn’t feeling any better for it. Merle was constantly needling him about what happened to drive him all the way out to Merle.

 

Daryl could only shrug in response, not really interested in sharing his personal life with someone like Merle.

 

Merle took a swig out of his beer and held the steering wheel with the other hand. Daryl huffed at his brother, “Merle, ya fuckin’ idiot. Don’t drink that shit while you're drivin’!”

 

Merle chortled in response, “Or what? You gonna arrest me, princess? Did you become a fuckin’ cop while you were away?” Daryl withdraws at the mention of cops. Merle scoffs, “What’s gotten inta you? I swear, since you been back you ain’t said more than just now. Is it that fuckin’ Martinez prick? You know I’ll kill em need be, Daryl.”

 

Daryl shoots Merle an irritated look. “I ain’t been with that idiot for a whole year, you dumbass.”

 

Merle tosses his empty bottle out the window, letting it shatter on the asphalt behind them. “Whatever! Ain’t like you keep me posted on your personal life otherwise! Ever since they sent the old man to prison, you been a fuckin’ ghost.”

 

Daryl shrugs, “Don’t wanna live like him. I wanted to get out. I made friends, people I can trust.”

 

Merle mocks hurt, “Oh, you sayin’ you can’t trust me, Darylina? That hurts, baby bro. But I see you sittin’ here with me and not your precious friends? Wanna tell me why that is?”

 

Daryl crosses his arms, “I fucked up, Merle. I couldn’t stay there.”

 

Merle pulls into a different bar, on the other side of town. “That what they tell you? Fuck em, Daryl! You don’t need those fuckin’ pussies. Tell ya what, we’re gonna go in here and get fucked up. Whattya say, boy?”

 

Daryl feels a pit in his stomach at the thought of drinking his problems away, but has no other options. He pulls himself from the car and watches as Merle all but skips inside. He looks down at his phone and sees he has 26 missed calls. His gut clenches and he checks for any text messages from the loft.

 

When he sees one from Rick, he bites his lips harshly for several moments before he opens it.

 

Daryl, I know we both said things we regret. We can figure this out, just come home. When Daryl reads the word home he feels a strong pull on his heart. To help quell the feeling he shuts his phone off and follows the sound of Merle’s belligerent howling.

 

\--

 

Rick is sitting in the passenger seat of the patrol car and absently slipping fries into his mouth. Morgan eats quietly beside him and sends Rick periodic concerned glances. Rick is looking out the window and is only pulled from his thoughts when his grasping hand finds no more French fries in his bag.

 

He turns to look down, a pathetic expression pulling at his face. Morgan tries not to smile and pushes his bag of fries towards Rick. Rick looks at Morgan like a drowning man and graciously accepts.

 

Morgan takes a pull from his soda before he speaks, “So, Rick…How have you been? I feel like we haven’t spoken much. I just miss hearin’ from you.”

 

Rick looks apologetic, “I really am sorry, Morgan. It’s just, it’s been like almost 3 weeks since Daryl left and we’re all just really worried. It’s hard to think about anythin; else.” Morgan nods sympathetically. “I completely understand, Rick. I just worry about you.” He places an affectionate hand at the nape of Rick’s neck and squeezes reassuringly.

 

Rick looks at Morgan for a long moment and leans into the other man, pressing their mouths together gently. Morgan is never persistent about it and for that Rick is grateful, he lets Rick lead easily. Rick opens his mouth against Morgan’s and slides a hand up his neck.

 

Rick pulls away suddenly and covers his face with his hands. “Oh my god. That was so unprofessional. I am just gonna ride in the trunk for the rest of our shift.”

 

Morgan chuckles at Rick’s flustered state and presses a hand to Rick’s shoulder. “You never cease to amaze me, Rick Grimes. We’ve been together since before Thanksgivin’ and you still have a panic attack whenever you kiss me.”

 

Rick looks mortified, “I can’t help it! You’re my partner and you have a kid and I’ve only ever kissed like 4 men. Two of which were close friends of mine! It’s just…I’m gonna fuck this up, Morgan.”

 

Morgan shakes his head, “Even if it doesn’t turn out the way we plan, I’ll still be your partner. You know I’ll always have your back, Rick.” Rick’s responding smile is vivid and he nods his assent. “I’m glad. I need somethin' stable in my life right now.”

 

The quiet between them is a comfortable one, but when Rick lets his mind wander, it once again finds Daryl Dixon.

 

\--

 

Daryl sighs inwardly when they pull into yet another seedy, back alley bar. Merle is cackling about hustling some guys inside at pool. Daryl stays outside to have a smoke and prepare himself mentally for whatever stupid shit Merle has in store tonight.

 

He hasn’t turned on his phone in about a week and he doesn’t plan to. The thought of seeing another message from Rick makes his hands shake. He wants to go back but he knows Rick is right. He is a fucking coward. He takes a shaky drag from his cigarette. He’s propped up against a wooden beam and rain starts to pour is lazy sheets.

 

A man walks in from the rain and Daryl has to do a double take when he sees him. The guy looks just like Rick and Daryl kind of wants to hit him in the face. He shakes his jacket out beside Daryl and scrubs a hand through his beard, Rick did that.

 

He glances at Daryl and places an unlit cigarette between his lips. “You gotta light, buddy?”

 

He sure as hell doesn’t sound like Rick and for some reason that really pisses Daryl off, “Fuck off, dipshit.” The guy balks at Daryl’s rough treatment and levels a glare at him, “Jesus, eat shit, you fucking hick.”

 

The guy disappears into the bar and Daryl curls his arms around himself. He sucks the cigarette in his mouth down to a stump before flicking it out into the downpour. He puts his face in his hands and fights the urge to call Rick.

 

He missed the others too, but his mind was always on Rick. He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to run his hands over Rick’s face and memorize every line. But most importantly he wanted to tell Rick something stupid and trite, something that if the circumstances were different would put that stupid handsome grin on Rick’s face. He feels cold when he can’t remember the last time he saw it.

 

Inside he hears a distant shout and tries to ignore it. However, when he hears Merle shout something and glass shatter, he jolts from his thoughts. He pushes his way into the fray that he finds once inside the bar. Merle is in the process of trying to fight off 3 different men and Daryl is significantly annoyed by this.

 

“The fuck, Merle?!” 

 

Merle shrugs his shoulders, shit eating grin on his face and swings the pool stick in his hand at one of the men. The man to Merle’s left takes the opening and knees Merle in the stomach. When Merle drops to the ground and the second man jumps on top of him, Daryl groans.

 

He grabs one of the men by the back of his neck and throws him off of Merle. Another man slugs Daryl in the jaw and Daryl absently realizes that one of the men fighting Merle is the one who asked him for a light. This also just so happened to be the guy that hit Daryl. The blow sends Daryl reeling for a second and when he straightens two of the men are facing him while the other scuffles with his brother on the floor.

 

Daryl swipes his thumb against his nose and opens his arms at the men before him. The guy wearing Rick’s face lunges at him and takes him into a table behind them. People are shouting and scattering, other's are cheering and applauding.

 

Daryl flips the man over once they’re on the floor and straddles the other man’s waist. When he looks down he sees Rick and he lands a solid blow to the man’s face. The guy below him grunts and brings his legs forward against Daryl’s back to flip him over. Daryl lands with a thump that knocks the wind out of him. The man pulls Daryl by his leg and Daryl slides to a stop under the other man. When he sees the fist cock back he rolls to the side and jumps up, kicking the guy in the face.

 

When he stands up and wipes the blood from his cheek. Suddenly he’s tackled from behind. He shouts angrily but a gruff voice stops him dead. “Easy there, killer. Better settle down ‘fore we knock you out like we did your boy over there.”

 

Daryl glances dazedly in Merle’s direction who is motionless under a uniformed police officer. Daryl doesn’t struggle in the man’s arms, but the voice puts a familiar chill in his bones.

 

“Now, what say you come with us all peaceful like and we won’t have to use deadly force or nothin’.”

 

Daryl hisses when he finally turns in the man’s grasp and sees his face. “The fuck you mean, you won’t have to! Already beat Merle’s ass to sleep, ya fuckin’ pig!”

 

The officer holding him shoots him a condescending grin as he pulls out his hand cuffs, “That’s Officer Walsh to you, sunshine.”

 

\--

 

Daryl is pacing in his cell like a caged animal. He maintains steady eye contact with Shane, who is lounging casually at a desk near his cell. The other man is slouched in his seat, legs spread, and he watches Daryl with a smug grin.

 

Daryl is finding it hard to keep the snarl off of his face. He turns on his heel for the 30th time and Shane snorts out a laugh. “Might as well get comfortable, Dixon. You ain’t goin’ anywhere, anytime soon.”

 

Daryl doesn’t take the advice. Daryl watches Shane warily and figures Shane must not remember him. Shane scoffs, “What’s eatin’ atcha, buddy? You worried about your druggie brother, over there?” Shane tilts his head to the right of Daryl’s cell and Daryl can hear Merle snoring and moaning in his sleep.

 

Daryl crosses his arms and faces Shane, “Ain’t nothin’ new fer him. When the hell you lettin’ us out?”

 

Shane’s default expression seems to be one of self-satisfaction. “Well, for our old pal Merle here, probably not anytime soon. Found a little bit of somethin’ called crystal meth on ‘im. You familiar?”

 

Daryl tenses and mentally curses his brother’s perpetual stupidity. He tries to school his expression when he responds, “I don’t know shit about it. Ain’t I supposed to get a phonecall or some shit?” Shane leans forward, hands on his knees.

 

“And who might you be callin’? Ain’t no one comin’ for your sorry ass.” Shane grins at Daryl like his statement is reassuring.

 

Daryl hisses and presses his face against the bars, “My good friend, Rick Grimes. You familiar?” Daryl throws Shane’s words back at him and smirks when Shane’s face falls. Shane is on his feet in seconds and approaches Daryl’s cell combatively. Daryl doesn’t move from the bars, instead he lounges against them, letting his arms slip through the spaces and dangle on the other side.

 

Shane gets dangerously close and narrows his eyes as he takes in Daryl’s appearance. “You…I thought you looked fuckin’ familiar. You were there, when Rick came and—“

 

Shane’s words die abruptly on his tongue and Daryl generously finishes for him, “And you kissed ‘im? Did you forget that part?” Shane clenches his jaw and watches Daryl, carefully. Something visibly clicks in Shane’s searching gaze and he leans back a bit.

 

“Seein’ as how you and Rick are such best friends…What’re you doin’ so far from ‘im? Does Rick know you’re out here playin’ cops and robbers with your big brother?”

 

Daryl grinds his teeth together, “I ain’t gotta tell you shit.”

 

Shane seems to recognize the contentious look on Daryl’s face, he leans down a bit and takes an exaggerated look at Daryl, “Oh! I know that look! Rick and you ain’t on speakin’ terms. Is that it? Last I saw, you and your group looked pretty cozy all together. Hell, you was ready to beat my ass the second I touched Rick. But now you’re here. What’d you do, huh? Bet it was somethin’ nasty.”

 

Daryl grips the bars and his tone is venom when he addresses the other man, “Ain’t no worse than what you did to Rick.”

 

Shane growls low in his chest, “You don’t know shit about it, ya fuckin’ hick!”

 

Daryl scoffs at Shane, “My thoughts exactly, officer. Guess that makes us fuckin’ square!” Shane takes a step back and takes a calculating look at the younger Dixon. He seems to decide something, though Daryl doesn’t have to wait long to find out what.

 

“How’s about I call ‘im up then? I bet he’d be real interested to hear about the trouble you got yourself into.” Daryl looks unsure as Shane gets closer to the bars, his perverse grin is back.

 

“I also bet he’d be real grateful that I found you. Kept you from gettin’ hurt, did my duty as an officer to protect you from doin’ somethin’ stupid. Hell, it might even put him in a forgivin’ mood. Whattya think, Daryl?”

 

Daryl pulls away from the bars, “You’re fuckin’ sick, man. You fuck with his wife and it ain’t enough for you, you need him too? The fuck is wrong with you?” Shane’s expression darkens and he lowers his tone to a volume that only Daryl can hear.

 

“You don’t know shit. It was Rick and me before it was any of y’all! Before Lori, too. It was supposed to be me and him, it will be. Just you fuckin’ watch.”

 

Daryl is in disbelief, “Good fuckin’ luck with that, you psycho! He ain’t even single and even if he were, he ain’t desperate enough to give you a fuckin’ inch.” Shane is turning away now and it seems that Daryl has exhausted his entertainment value.

 

Shane sits back at his desk and picks up his phone, dialing a number. He puts the receiver to his ear and never takes his eyes from Daryl’s. “Yes, this is officer Shane Walsh from over here in Linden. I’m doin’ just fine, thank you. Well, ya see, I’m callin’ in hopes you might connect me with officer Grimes.”

 

Daryl sits down helplessly on his bunk and watches as Shane’s face breaks into a slow, menacing sneer. “Well, if you could just tell ‘im I found somethin’ of his he might like back. I’d be awful grateful. Yes, ma’am. Just have him call this number. Oh yes, I’ll be here.”

 

Shane winks at Daryl, “Yes ma’am, I got all the time in the world.”

 

\--

 

Rick is sitting at his desk, absently filling out a report when Morgan approaches. Rick looks up at him briefly and gives the other man a warm smile. Morgan is silent and Rick continues with his work. When Morgan makes no move to leave and the silence draws on, Rick lifts his head once more.

 

Morgan looks visibly distressed and Rick cocks a concerned brow. “What’s the matter, Morgan? You’re makin’ that face you make when the only thing left in the break room are those raisin bagels.”

 

Morgan pulls a chair around from his own desk and sits in front of Rick. Rick’s smile slips slowly from his face. “Look, Rick. Uh, the thing is…Shane called for you.” Morgan peers up at Rick and awaits the other man’s response.

 

Rick nods, his expression void. “Did he um, did he say what is was about?”

 

Morgan kind of shrugs, “He said he had somethin’ of yours. Didn’t say what.” Rick looks befuddled and tries to rack his brain, “The hell does that mean? I ain’t seen Shane since…” Rick gives Morgan a guilty look which the other man shoos away with a hand on Rick’s shoulder.

 

“Look, you don’t have to worry about Shane. Don’t even have to call him back.” Morgan offers gently. Rick gnaws on his lower lip before shaking his head. “Shane hasn’t contacted me since that day, if he’s reachin’ out now…It must be important.”

 

Morgan’s hand slips away but he maintains a look of support. Rick stands and he feels a little shaky at the prospect of speaking to his old best friend. He meanders up towards reception and inquires about the message. The receptionist relays pretty much exactly what Morgan says except she includes a phone number.

 

He clutches the shred of paper with Shane’s number scrawled on it and motions to Morgan that he’s gonna make this call outside. Morgan gives him a shallow nod and Rick turns and leaves.

 

He paces outside in front of the precinct, his hands already sweating. He considers calling Michonne first, but he knows she would just talk him out of it. He feels guilty about shutting Daryl out especially when the other man so blatantly tried to reach out to him. He doesn’t want to make a similar mistake again, despite Shane’s previous offense.

 

He presses the number into his phone with trembling fingers and holds it close to his ear, fearful he may drop it. The phone rings once, twice, then, “You got officer Walsh, go ahead.”

 

Rick swallows reflexively at the gruff tone. He clears his throat and says, “Shane, it’s me, Rick.”

 

The silence on the other end makes his heart beat almost deafening. He speaks over it, “Shane, you there?” He hears rapid shuffling before the strained chuckle, “Shit, yea, man. Sorry, I uh, just been a while since I heard your voice is all.”

 

Rick switches the phone to his other ear and shuffles his feet. “You um, you called about somethin’? Somethin’ of mine, you said?”

 

Shane pauses once more, “Uh, yea. Well, Rick, the thing is…I got a friend of yours down here in lock up. I figured you might be worried about ‘im. Thought I’d let ya know ‘bout it.”

 

Rick purses his lips and thinks, “A friend? Of mine? I highly doubt that, Shane. You know I’m not one to associate with folks who spend their time in lock up.” Shane’s responding laugh is a little bit foreboding. “The funny thing is, Rick, he asked for you by name. I figured if he knows your name, you two must be close. Not to mention you two looked pretty friendly when you brought that little cavalry to get your TV back.”

 

Rick’s breath catches in his throat and he feels overwhelmed when the words fall from his lips. “Daryl? Shane, do you have Daryl there?”

 

Shane huffs at the obvious tone of concern in Rick’s voice. “Now keep your pants on there, Rick. He’s here, he’s just fine. Judgin’ by your surprise, I gotta assume you didn’t know he was down here?” Rick runs a hand over his face and exhales raggedly, “No, no, I—He took off a few weeks ago, hadn’t heard anythin’ from him. Shane…did he, is he okay? Why is he—“

 

Before Rick can ramble on, Shane shushes him, “Easy, buddy. He’s just fine. Picked him up causin’ a disturbance with his brother in some shithole bar. He’s a just little roughed up, but otherwise he’s fine. Got him before he could do anythin’ stupid.”

 

Rick lets out a feeble chuckle and he can’t seem to stop smiling, “Shit, Shane. I…I’m real glad you called. I don’t know how to thank you. Honestly, we’ve been so worried about ‘im. Can…Can we come get him?”

 

Shane clears his throat on the other line, “Well, that’s why I was callin’ you. I can’t keep ‘im in here forever, figured you might want to come get ‘im ‘fore he does somethin’ stupid again. Can you be here tomorrow?”

 

Rick is already making plans in his head, “Yea, yea! I’ll leave in the mornin’ be there as early as possible.” He runs a hand through his hair fervently before he pipes up again. “Shane…I, you don’t know how grateful I am, I was real worried. I’m…I’m glad it was you that found him.”

 

The noise Shane makes on the other end is pleased, “Well, I’m real glad it was me too, Rick.”


	12. The Unrelenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl finally find each other (but it's never that simple).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a crazy delay! I was in the middle of a big move and have finally settled down. So here's chapter 12, eat up.

 

 

The second Rick hangs up with Shane, he’s got Michonne’s speed dial under his thumb. It only takes one ring before the woman answers, “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

 

Rick can’t quell the giddy feeling bursting inside his chest, “Michonne, I found Daryl! I found ‘im, Michonne!” Michonne is quiet, then she begins a rapid fire succession of questions, “What? You found him? Where? Where are you? How did you find him? Rick, answer me!”

 

Rick huffs at her, but nothing dampens his smile, “He’s over in Linden, Michonne. We gotta go get ‘im.”

 

“Linden? If he’s in Linden, how the hell did you find him?” she asks sharply.

 

Rick feels like a guilty child, “Well,” he kicks at the ground, “The thing is…Shane called me. He um, he’s got Daryl in lock up over there.”

 

Michonne’s silence sends a chill down his spine, “Now, Michonne, I know what you’re gonna say, but I didn’t—“

 

“What the fuck are you doing talking to Shane?!”

 

Rick winces and holds the receiver away from his ear as Michonne thoroughly reprimands him. He is cautious when he draws the phone back, “Michonne, he called me! He said Daryl asked for me…Michonne, we gotta go get ‘im. He needs me.”

 

Michonne seems subdued by Rick’s pleading tone. She tells him she’ll inform the group and they’ll discuss it more when he gets home from work. Rick is pleased and trots back into the station. He finds Morgan still at his desk and he feels reality bleed back into his eyes. Morgan looks worried and Rick feels absolutely guilty.

 

He is slow as he shuffles towards his desk. Morgan stands when he sees Rick and he tilts his head curiously, Rick rubs the back of his neck.

 

“So, called Shane…” he trails of pathetically.

 

Morgan nods, “What’d he want? You okay?”

 

“Yea, it’s just that…well, Morgan, he’s got Daryl down there. In lock up. I, I have to go get ‘im.” Rick watches Morgan’s face apprehensively. Morgan’s expression shifts, “Daryl? You have to go get ‘im? Look, Rick, I get he’s your friend and I don’t mean to be rude about this but…why?”

 

Rick can feel the familiar heat prickling the back of his neck that usually proceeds conversations like this, “Well, he’s my…my friend, Morgan. He needs me and I—“

 

Morgan doesn’t let him finish, “He needs you? Rick, you’re a good friend, I’ve seen that. I love that about you. But Daryl, from what I’ve seen, he doesn’t deserve that kind of friendship. Not after what he did.”

 

Rick feels a steady rush of anxiety wash over him and he’s slow to open his mouth when he responds. “Morgan, he needs me. He asked for me. Shane wouldn’t of called otherwise. I can’t, I can’t just leave ‘im.” Morgan watches Rick for a long moment before he seems to finally comprehend Rick’s words.

 

“Okay, alright. I get it. This is about you and Daryl. This is about that night on Thanksgivin’. Rick, why didn’t you say somethin’? Did you think if we dated, it’d all just go away?”

 

Rick looks stricken by Morgan’s words and shrinks back. “I, I didn’t…Morgan, it’s not like that…”

 

Morgan sighs, exasperated. “Rick, I care about you. I wanted this to work between us. But that doesn’t change the fact that we’ve been partners for damn near 6 years. I know when you’re feelin’ somethin’, even if you ain’t caught up with it yet.”

 

Rick hangs his head, “I thought I could put it behind me. But…Morgan, does this change things? Between us? I mean, are you gonna—“

 

Rick looks exhausted and Morgan takes pity on him. “Don’t get so carried away, Rick. We’re still partners. I’m disappointed this couldn’t work, but I’m proud of you for tryin’. It doesn’t have to be any more difficult than that. I promise.”

 

Rick smiles weakly and opens his mouth to voice his undying appreciation but the sound of his cell phone prevents him from doing so. He looks apologetic, but Morgan just waves him off with a sympathetic smile. Rick answers it quickly.

 

“Rick, you got off work 20 minutes ago, where the hell are you?!”

 

Rick grins at Michonne’s impatient, motherly tone and grabs his keys. He’s ready to bring Daryl home.

 

\--

 

Shane hangs up the phone and spins eagerly in his chair to face a brooding Daryl. “Well, ain’t you a lucky sum’bitch! Looks like Rick’s gonna rally the troops and come bust ya out. You’re welcome.”

 

Daryl snorts at Shane’s boastful attitude. “You should be thankin’ me. Seems like you’re about ta shit your pants over there.” Shane’s responding grin is ruthless. “Ya got a point there. Well, I would just like you ta know, from the bottom of my heart, that I am just awful thankful.”

 

Daryl recoils at Shane’s predatory approach, “and after Rick is done thankin’ me, I’ll have ‘im call you in the mornin’ and thank you, too.”

 

Daryl snarls at the implication the other man presents. “You’re dumber than you look, if ya think that’ll ever happen.” Shane shrugs but his hungry expression doesn’t fade. “Yea, I felt pretty stupid when Rick was tellin’ me how glad he was that it was me that found ya. I also felt pretty dumb when Rick said he didn’t know how to thank me.”

 

Shane strokes his chin in a mocking manner, “But then I thought, well, Rick is smart enough for the both of us. I’m sure he’ll think of somethin’.”

 

Daryl kicks out at the bars, unable to restrain himself. “You best shut your mouth! Christ, I thought I was a piece a shit, but man, you got somethin’ wrong in your head. Talkin’ bout Rick like he’s just some easy fuck. You imagine you were fuckin’ him while you were fuckin’ Lori, too?”

 

Shane bristles at the comment and takes a quick survey of the empty station around him. He charges up to Daryl’s cell and begins to fumble with the keys on his belt. Daryl watches him for a moment before he speaks, “Now, officer Walsh. I wouldn’t get too carried away. Imagine Rick comes in here and finds me beat to hell. After you told him I was all safe and sound. I can’t imagine he’d be too grateful then, can you?”

 

Shane releases his keys and slams his hand against the bars, rattling them loudly. He rubs at his head furiously before throwing his hands up in surrender. “Don’t matter, Rick will be here tomorrow mornin’. Rick might be here for you, but lemme tell you somethin’, Dixon. I known that man for just about his whole life, whether he likes it or not, he’s got a soft spot for me. Between you and me,”

 

Shane pauses and looks around dramatically before he leans in and whispers in a conspiratorial tone, “Rick just melts in your hand when you start gettin’ all sentimental. He loves that kind of shit.”

 

Daryl feels like he’s chasing his tail at this point, so he sits on the bunk and just sighs, “You don’t deserve him.” He says tiredly.

 

Shane scoffs, “Oh, and you do?”

 

Daryl shakes his head, face hidden under his unruly bangs, “Nah, that’s how I know you don’t either.”

 

\--

 

When Rick gets home from work, it’s chaos in the loft. Everyone is standing around and talking over one another. Glenn is standing on the table and yelling at Tyreese, who is holding a broom and swinging it at the shorter man. Michonne is on the other side of the table, yelling at Andrea, who is yelling at Tyreese.

 

When Rick forcibly closes the front door, they all stop and turn towards Rick. Glenn throws his hands up in the air, “Thank god! Rick is here now!” Michonne stomps over to him, “What the hell took you so long?!”

 

Rick just stares at everyone and shoulders his jacket off. “What’s uh, what’s goin’ on here?”

 

Glenn grabs the broom as Tyreese makes a swing at him and is able to yank it away. “Well, when we heard you found Daryl we all got really excited. But we didn’t really know how to channel that excitement and usually you’re here to calm us down. So we just started fighting.”

 

Rick looks astonished. “That is…perfectly reasonable.” Rick can’t seem to be annoyed right now and he feels the enthusiasm brimming inside of him. He turns to Michonne and grabs her face, smooshing it between his hands. “Michonne, we found Daryl! He’s okay, he’s gonna come home!”

 

She does her best to grin, despite the hold Rick has on her head. Andrea prances over and hugs Rick tightly around his waist, when she actually lifts him, Rick yelps. “This is gonna be amazing! We’re gonna be a family again!”

 

Tyreese pumps his fist and Glenn hollers his agreement. Andrea puts Rick down and then swoops in for Michonne next, who giggles at the woman’s zealous behavior. Rick feels his face heat up and his eyes are getting kind of watery. He doesn’t want to bring the mood down, but he just feels so overwhelmed with this entire day.

 

Even while hoisted over Andrea’s shoulder and being spun in nauseating circles, Michonne notices. She motions for the other woman to put her down and everyone is suddenly quieted when they observe the look on Rick’s face.

 

Michonne grips his jaw gently, “What’s the matter, babe? Everything is gonna be okay. We’re gonna go get us a Dixon. Why the tragic face, huh?”

 

Rick shrugs pathetically before he answers, “Morgan and I broke up…”

 

Andrea lets out a noise of sympathy and Glenn and Tyreese look equally somber at the announcement. Rick is quick with an explanation, “But it’s okay, honest. He said we’d still be partners and that everything is good between us. He said…he said he knew I needed Daryl too.”

 

Michonne nods knowingly, “This is what I’ve been saying all along. Since your door fiasco!”

 

Andrea smiles warmly at her girlfriend’s well-meaning frustration. “We all knew it, just took these idiots a little longer to figure it out.”

 

Rick lets out an embarrassed laugh. “Well, I hope y’all are ready, cause we’re leaving first thing in the mornin'.”

 

The resounding cheer makes Rick’s heart swell and it gets that much easier to breathe.

 

\--

 

The next morning Rick is up as early as possible, which is pretty early, considering he hadn’t slept much. He is already dressed and groomed and ready to go. He wanders in the kitchen and is pleased to find the rest of the loft in similar condition.

 

He perks up even more when he notices Carol is seated at the island in the kitchen. He smiles brightly at her, “Carol! What are you doin’ here? It’s good seein’ you again!”

 

Carol glows in response, “Hey, Rick! Well, Ty told me what y’all were doing and I wanted to come see you guys off. I’m really happy for you, Rick. I’m sure Daryl is just climbing out of his skin, he probably can’t wait to see you.”

 

Rick blushes hotly, “Well, I hope so. We haven’t talked since Thanksgivin’. But I don’t care...just miss ‘im.” Carol tilts her head and smiles wistfully at him. Tyreese emerges from his room, dressed for the day. He sidles up to Carol and places a tender kiss on her cheek, which she gladly accepts.

 

Rick blanches for a moment, before he grins. “You guys? Together? That’s awesome! Why don’t you come with us, Carol? I’m sure we could make room.”

 

Tyreese looks hopeful at the prospect, but Rick’s sure he already mentioned it. Carol shakes her head, “No, this is about you guys. You are a family and this is important for all of you. But I’ll be here when you get back.” She says the last part more to a pouting Tyreese than to anyone else.

 

Rick is absolutely ready to burst. Andrea and Michonne both enter the kitchen and Andrea sits, a cup of coffee already in her hands from seemingly nowhere. Michonne stands behind her and begins to fuss with the other woman’s hair, tying it up in a high ponytail.

 

Glenn enters from the front door of the loft looking flustered. He approaches the group swiftly, “You guys, I was going down to the lobby to check the car and make sure we had gas and I, I ran into this girl down there, and, and she—“

 

Rick puts a hand on Glenn’s shoulder and hushes him, “Slow down, Glenn. What happened now?”

 

Glenn takes a heaving breath before he continues, “Did you guys know our landlord had a daughter?” Tyreese looks quizzical, “Old man Hershel? I thought he was just a part of the building. Like a lamp or an old support beam. You tellin’ me he has kids?”

 

Glenn stares at Tyreese blankly before he rattles on, “Yes! Well, not a ‘kid’, per say. I mean, she’s like my age and she’s gorgeous and smart and she talked to me and she said that I was funny and—“

 

Glenn sways on his feet from the lack of oxygen and Michonne laughs, her head perched on Andrea’s shoulder. “Did you ask her out?” Glenn turns an interesting shade of red and runs a hand over his neck, “Uh, kind of? She asked me out. But that still counts, right?”

 

Andrea’s responding laugh is high and bright, Tyreese and Carol just smile between each other and Rick grins too and he claps a hand on Glenn’s back.

 

“That is awesome, Glenn! I think that’s a good sign. I think today, today is gonna be a good day!”

 

Glenn looks overjoyed and everyone is suddenly in commotion. Rick begins giving shouted orders, preparing everyone for their departure. Michonne and Andrea are packing up the food for the trip and Tyreese and Carol are saying their goodbyes. Glenn stands at the door and shakes the keys over his head wildly.

 

Rick steps away for a moment and slips into Daryl’s room. He grabs a change of clothes, Daryl’s favorite hoodie, and a pack of cigarettes. He shoves them all into a backpack and hefts it on his shoulder. He glances around the room and breathes deeply. It smells similar to a bonfire Rick had been to with Michonne once; earthy and thick and just Daryl.

 

It makes Rick’s chest ache and he forgives Daryl at least 15 times in his mind before he even leaves the loft.

 

\--

 

Daryl is awoken by a loud clanging on the bars of his cell. He lifts his head groggily and when he sees Shane plastered against the cage, he drops his head back down. Shane shakes the bars violently, “Rise and shine, sweetheart! Just thought you’d like to know they came and got your brother! They’re takin’ his ass to county!”

 

Daryl sits up suddenly and looks at Shane with a less than pleased look, “Bullshit, y’all never work that fast.”

 

Shane grins and hangs his arms through Daryl’s bars. The other police officers milling about behind Shane seem unphased by his provocative behavior. “Well, I ain’t here to captivate you with a fairytale, so wrap your head around it, darlin’.”

 

Daryl finds it beyond himself to really worry about Merle at this point. His brother had been to prison more times than he could count and he felt like the other man did better on the inside than he ever did on the outside.

 

Daryl kicks a leg up over his knee and props his arms up under his head. “Well, thanks for bein’ so efficient. You gonna stand here all mornin’? You takin’ the breakfast orders?”

 

Shane actually laughs and it almost sounds genuine. “I’m sure Rick and company will have a big ol’ feast ready for ya. In fact, I’m sure they’re already on the road, just so eager to see your smilin’ face.” Daryl pointedly scowls at the other man.

 

“Don’t you reckon Rick is bringin’ Michonne along? She catches a single fuckin’ hint of what you’re plannin’, she’ll cut your dick off.”

 

Shane’s arrogant expression falters at the mention of Michonne. “I ain’t worried about that bitch. Rick’ll be so damn grateful, he ain’t gonna let ‘er near me.” Daryl chuckles dryly at that, “Rick couldn’t keep Michonne offa you, if he tried. Let me tell ya, that woman ain’t too fond of ya.”

 

Shane shrugs in irritation, “Don’t matter. I ain’t worried about the lot of ‘em. Long as I can talk to Rick.” Daryl notices the shred of hopefulness in Shane’s voice and leans up on his elbows.

 

“You do have a thing for Grimes, huh? You probably woulda had a better chance, had ya said somethin’ to ‘im like a normal person.” Shane glowers before responding petulantly, “Guess the same could be said for you, huh?”

 

Daryl is quieted by Shane’s rebuttal and the other man smirks proudly. Daryl slouches a bit, “Ain’t neither one of us good enough for a man like that. You best get that through your head right now. It’ll hurt less when Rick shuts your ass down.” Shane seems unaffected, “What’d you do, huh? What’d you do that’s so awful?” the other man asks curiously.

 

Daryl huffs and lies back, “Same thing you did. Somethin’ stupid that hurt Rick when all he was, was good to ya.”

 

Shane seems to reflect on that for a long while. Finally, he says, “Guess we ain’t so different, huh?” Daryl snorts, “It ain’t a fuckin’ secret.” Daryl plays off the effects that talking or thinking about Rick have on him with an air of nonchalance. However, he’s internally petrified. He is constantly gnawing on his lip at the mere thought of seeing Rick’s face again.

 

Shane seems to have wandered off and for that Daryl is grateful. He stares up at the withered ceiling above him and contemplates all the things he should’ve said to Rick. All the things he can say now. He tries to organize them in his mind, but he knows it won’t matter. The second he sees Rick, he knows words will fail him. He’s been away from the other man for a month and he feels like a man in a desert without water.

 

He spent a lot of time berating himself in his cell, driving around with Merle, hell, the second he shut the door to the loft he was chastising himself for being such a coward. He thought a lot about the things he said to Rick and the way Rick crumbled under them.

 

He pressed his palms against his eyes and tried not to curse out loud. He feels worn and just wants to go home. Despite his mounting nerves, he is eager to see his friends again. He rolls over in the cot and stares blankly at the wall.

 

He traces Rick’s named countlessly against the aged bricks. All he wants right now is to see Rick. He’d also kill for a cigarette.

 

\--

 

The group piles into the car noisily. Glenn opts to drive and Tyreese calls shotgun. Michonne and Andrea are giggling from their position in the very back of Andrea’s SUV, leaving the entire backseat to Rick. Once they get on their way, Rick can’t seem to find a comfortable position and continues to fidget until Michonne takes notice. She props her chin over the back of his seat and pinches the back of his neck playfully.

 

He glares at her, but her overeager grin melts him easily. He turns in his seat to face her. “Michonne, do you think he’ll still be mad at me?”

 

Michonne leans back and Andrea is plastered to her side, arms around her waist. “Not even a little bit, Rick. Hell, I don’t think he was mad at you when he left. He was scared and angry with himself. All I know, is he better have a damn good apology when he sees you.”

 

Andrea nods in assent and Rick looks out the window at the passing landscape. He sighs softly and rests his chin on his folded arms. “I’m not even angry anymore. I was, for a while, after he said all that stuff. But it didn’t sound like him, ya know? It sounded empty, if that makes sense. Honestly, I think I forgave him the minute he walked out that door.”

 

Andrea sticks out her bottom lip, “That’s so sweet. It still doesn’t excuse what he said though. Don’t give in too easily. Gotta make him work for it.”

 

Michonne grins proudly at Andrea’s suggestion and rewards the woman with a press of her lips. Rick scrunches up his face and turns back around. In the front seat, Glenn and Tyreese are fighting for control of the radio.

 

“I’m sick of listening to Beyonce, Ty!”

 

Tyreese begins to lecture Glenn on the sanctity of Beyonce and Glenn groans, “I just wanna listen to Taylor Swift!”

 

Rick catches himself before he verbally expresses his consent with Glenn’s proposition. Instead, he sits back and looks out the window again. He tries to imagine, distantly, what he’ll say to Daryl. If he’ll try to hold on to any sliver of anger or if he’ll give in to the other man right away.

 

He wants to pretend it won’t be that easy, but he just wants Daryl back. His Daryl, the one that fought for him. The one that gave in easily if Rick flashed him even the slightest smile.

 

He sees the mile marker for Linden and his stomach squirms. He watches grassy fields blur past them and he feels the sun warm his skin. In the front seat, Glenn and Tyreese have reached an agreement and are listening contently to something soft and melodic. It catches Rick by surprise.

 

The woman on the radio croons sadly, “There’s no relief, I see you in my sleep and everybody’s rushing me, but I can feel you touching me. There’s no release, I feel you in my dreams, tellin’ me I’m fine...”

 

Rick’s head lolls on the seat and he peeks behind him. Michonne and Andrea are curled up with one another, watching the road they leave behind them and there’s a peacefulness Rick hasn’t known in a while.

 

He drops his head back and lets his eyes shut for just a moment. His mind is consumed with flashes of Daryl and Morgan and Shane. He remembers Shane and the heat of his mouth and the fire in his eyes. He conjures memories of Morgan and the comfort of his arms and the timber of his laughs. But mostly, he sees Daryl, mussed hair and scruff on his chin. He hears the gravel of the other man’s voice and the wisp of his laughter.

 

He’s so thoroughly gone on thoughts of the other man, that when Glenn’s cry of “We’re here!” sounds, he physically startles.

 

He opens his eyes and sees the dreary little Linden police station. He feels like he’s vibrating at how close he is to Daryl now. He is trying to collect himself as the rest of the group pours out of the car, eager to stretch their legs.

 

Rick is the last out and he can only stare at the doors that will inevitably lead him to Daryl. He turns back and feels a rush of Déjà vu when he sees his loft mates standing in a supportive little bunch behind him. This time Michonne and Andrea offer the thumbs up, while Tyreese nods. Glenn is consistent with his gesture to punch someone, if need be.

 

Rick feels the same conviction he felt when he went back for his tv, but he tells himself that this is ten times more important. He’s steady on his feet and strides into the police station.

 

It’s a familiar setting to what he’s used to and he approaches the receptionist. “Excuse me, ma’am, would you mind—“

 

“Rick.”

 

Rick’s head shoots up as soon as he recognizes Shane’s voice and the desperate way in which Shane has always pronounced his name. He and the other man lock eyes for an intense moment before Rick is walking briskly forward.

 

“Shane, where is he? Where is—“

 

“Hell, man. Calm down. He’s here, he’s fine. I just, I ain’t seen you in what feels like forever. I was hopin’, maybe, we could talk in private for just a minute? Please?”

 

Rick feels uncertain, but the pleading glint in Shane’s eyes is something new and he finds himself agreeing politely. Shane leads him to a back room away from the bustle of the station and along the way Rick tries to find a glimpse of Daryl.

 

When he sees no sign of the man, he feels disappointed and for a moment is afraid that somehow this was all some awful trick orchestrated by Shane.

 

When Shane shuts the door to a back office behind Rick, Rick turns to level the man with a demanding glare, “Daryl is here, right? I swear Shane, if Daryl isn’t even here, I’m gonna—“ Once again Rick is taken by surprise when the taller man catches his mouth in a heated kiss.

 

Rick is dazed when Shane pulls away, but when the other man says, “Rick, I love you.” Rick’s entire world tilts.

 

\--

 

When Daryl’s cell is opened he’s genuinely surprised to find the officer on the other side is not Shane. He was expecting a grand send off from the other man and is a little confused by his absence. The officer has him fill out some paperwork but Daryl finds it hard to focus as he keeps expecting Rick to just materialize when Daryl isn’t looking. He doesn’t want to miss that moment.

 

When Rick doesn’t readily appear, Daryl feels a dull clenching ache in his gut. He fears, for a moment, that Shane has tricked him. He furiously fills out the paperwork and tears out the front doors. His fury is cut short when he sees his loft mates milling around Andrea’s car outside.

 

Michonne is the first to spot him and she howls in excitement. This starts an inevitable chain reaction that involves them all stampeding over to Daryl and clinging desperately to him. Tyreese lifts him up and Daryl momentarily feels like Simba, which thoroughly annoys him.

 

He hisses at the taller man and is promptly placed back on earth. He huffs and adjusts himself, trying to remain gruff despite how happy he is to see everyone. His mind jerks to a halt when he realizes Rick is missing from this perfect little moment.

 

The furor calms and everyone glances around their small group. Daryl doesn’t want to ask for Rick, knowing he doesn’t deserve the other man’s presence. He gazes up at Andrea and Michonne, under his bangs, a weary look on his face. “Rick decided not to come?”

 

Michonne is still fervent in her search for Rick and addresses Daryl absently, “Nah, he’s here. He went in to get you. He couldn’t get in there fast enough once he was out of the car.”

 

Daryl’s chest feels warm and he kicks at the dirt, trying to hide a smile. Andrea grins and prods Daryl with her fingers. “Look at you! You couldn’t be more pleased, Daryl Dixon!” Daryl huffs an impatient laugh and swats at her hands, “The fuck you gon’ do about it?”

 

Andrea cackles and attempts to pick Daryl up, but he won’t let her get her arms around him. Michonne bumps her hand against Andrea’s shoulder and nods at the door. “Where the hell is Rick if Dixon is out here?”

 

Daryl stills and locks certain eyes with Michonne, “Fuckin’ Shane.” He hisses and Michonne’s eyes narrow dangerously.

 

Glenn gulps nervously and shifts his gaze from Daryl to Michonne. “Guys, Rick’s a big boy, right? He can carry his own, I’m sure. Besides, we’re at a police station and Daryl just got out, so…” Michonne and Daryl seem to share an unspoken agreement and the pair swiftly enters the police station, despite Glenn’s hesitance. The rest of the group is left behind, exchanging anxious looks.

 

The receptionist seems a little alarmed to see Daryl again and glances uncertainly between the two. “Can I…help you?”

 

Daryl takes a deep breath and it’s clear he’s about to unleash hell. Michonne anticipates Daryl’s impending rage and places a gentle hand on his chest. Daryl deflates beneath her.

 

Michonne leans on the counter and smiles brightly at the other woman, “Yes, ma’am. My friend came in here for this little scoundrel to my right. Thing is, he hasn’t come back and as you can see, we got what we came for. So, I was just wondering if you might tell me where he is?”

 

The receptionist still seems wary of the two and answers Michonne with her eyes on Daryl. “Well, I believe Officer Walsh took him to the back. I’m not sure what for, but that’s the last direction I saw them headed.” Michonne’s responding smile is polite but the venom in it is apparent.

 

Without permission or further discussion, Michonne shows herself into the station and Daryl follows eagerly. The receptionist calls out for them but it’s too late. They’ve already made it to the back rooms and Daryl and Michonne take turns slamming doors open. Daryl feels like he’s on the verge of exploding with every door he opens that reveals an empty office. He wants to see Rick and he’s well aware of Shane’s sinister ulterior motive. He and Michonne reach the last door at the same moment and both push it open with no opposition.

 

Daryl feels his blood run white hot when he sees what lies on the other side. Shane has Rick pinned down on a desk and he looks ready to devour the other man.

 

Rick looks absolutely terrified and his eyes couldn’t be wider when he finds the savage look on Daryl’s face. Shane looks away from Rick and growls out his annoyance. “If y’all could be so kind as to give us a fuckin’ minute, I’d sure be grateful.”

 

Daryl feels his hair standing on end and his blood is rushing into his ears so loudly he doesn’t hear what Shane actually says. But when he makes a step towards Shane, Rick’s voice cuts through the fog of his rage so quickly, it physically stops him.

 

“Daryl, don’t.”

 

 


End file.
